Crash the World Meeting
by Blizzard96
Summary: Max and her flock have been thrown back in the school. Can they escape with their new friend who is secretly a honorary country? What happens when they end up at a world conference? Two OCs. No pairings...yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Hetalia! But I own my OC I guess...**

Chapter 1: Being a Country can Suck

Max glared at the scientist as they wheeled her and her family into a sterile white lab room. Of course, they were all trapped in dog crates because screw basic kindness and human decency! She thought all kinds of foul things at the retreating white lab coats as her family stirred in their respective cages. She was about to think a rather nasty comment about where the lab coats could stick their clipboards, but decided against it as her resident mind reader was waking up in the cage next to her.

Fang got up on her other side, most likely not bothering to bar his nasty thoughts from sweet little Angel, and looked around in disdain. "Back at the school, huh." He said. It was a statement, not a question. Max nodded while attempting to use her impressive (and nonexistent) black magic upon the absent white coats.

Iggy sat up and blinked. He wrinkled his nose at the hospital like smell and groaned, a string of swears slipped from his lips. Max frowned at Iggy and said, "Language! Believe it or not, there are kids under age 10 in the room." Iggy was probably about to flip Max off, but decided it was too much effort and leaned back against the bars of the cage.

Gazzy awoke and attempted to jump to his feet in attack mode, but promptly bashed his head on the roof of the cage. "Owwww…." He muttered. Though the Gasman would never admit it, he was scared. After being trapped here before, he didn't want to be experimented on again.

Nudge had been awake the whole time. She had constantly tried to use her magnetic abilities to undo her cage's lock, to no avail. She now sat in the cage with an almost hopeless expression. Almost.

Angel had just opened her eyes to find Max looking determinedly at the lock. When Max realized Angel was awake, she gave her a tired smile. Angel realized the position they were in and spread her mind reading abilities to their limit. There were no lab coats in range, but there was someone else…

At that moment, Angel turned behind her to a cage that no one else had noticed. The rest of the flock followed her example, even Iggy who trained his eyes about a foot over where the cage actually stood. The person inside stirred. He stretched, yawned and finally opened his eyes to find the flock staring at him. "Um…hi?"

Another boring world meeting was coming up. Antarctica groaned. Why did he have to go to the stupid world meetings? No one recognized him as a country really, but he still had to attend the boring meetings with his twin sister, Arctic. He briefly considered burning the invitation, but he knew he would never get away with it. He sighed again and decided to walk around outside for some fresh air.

He was currently in Germany, as that was where the conference was held this time. His sister had offered to join him on his walk, but he refused, saying he needed some alone time. As he walked, he thought about many things. His constantly melting glaciers who refused to be fixed by the universal solution of duct tape, the endangered species on his island dying, even the multitudes of scientists who flocked to Antarctica for "research purposes". Antarctica wasn't stupid. He knew when people were building secret bases. I mean, come one, a secret base in Antarctica? What are these guys? Avid comic book readers? Antarctica shook his head.

He had walked for quite some time when he realized he was completely and truly lost. 'Ah damn.' He thought, shaking his head. 'Better call sis…she's probably worried out of her mind…'

Just as he was getting his phone out of his pocket, a hand pressed a cloth over his mouth and nose. Of course he wasn't about to go down without a fight, struggling to nail his opponent in the vital regions, but eventually he succumbed to sleep. 'Big sis is going to kill me…' was his last thought as he lost consciousness.

Antarctica could only hear distant voices as he faded in an out of consciousness. "Remarkable healing rate…"

"Impervious to cold…"

"No DNA!"

When Antarctica finally woke up for good, he found six pairs of eyes staring directly at them. Well, six pairs of human eyes and a pair of beady dog eyes. He said the only thing he could think of at the moment. "Um…hi?"

**And...there it is! My first crossover! *yay!* Okay so no one that you guys know from Hetalia has shown up yet, but they will in a couple chapters... I hope.**

**Anyways, this story has pretty much only two OCs and you've already been introduced to both of them, Arctic and Antarctica. They're fraternal twins if you haven't already figured that out. I'm sorry if you don't really like OCs, but these two will be sticking around... You have been warned. I'll try to make them as unannoying as possible! Here's a character bio for Antarctica:**

**Country/Micronation/Honorary Nation: Antarctica  
Human Name: Sam Glacier  
Powers: He can freeze things instantly, but only if he touches them... No long distance freezing.  
Strengths: uh...only his power? I guess he he's pretty simple if that can be called a strength...  
Weaknesses: He's lazy. And he can be pretty apathetic.  
Friends/Family: Arctic (sister), Canada (friend, they both aren't usually noticed...)**

**And now, I'm asking you all to review! Please! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but PLEASE no outright flaming! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Hetalia! I guess I own my OC though...**

Chapter 2: Escape

Max and her flock continued to stare at the other prisoner who fidgeted uncomfortably in his cage. He had messy black hair and was wearing a blue T-shirt with a picture of a glacier on it. He was also wearing black knee length cargo pants and worn out black sneakers. For an instant, Max pitied him. He couldn't be any older than she was and yet he was trapped by these awful white coats. Since he was here, did that mean he had powers? Was he a mutant as well?

Antarctica continued to grow more and more nervous under their constant stares. They looked like birds of prey ready to snap him up. He vaguely conjured up an image of a certain scarf wearing Russian, but shook that thought away pretty quickly. No sense in giving himself more nightmares. Antarctica tried a different tack, "What are your names?" he asked, pleased to find that his voice didn't betray how nervous he was.

Max looked at him cautiously before introducing herself and her flock. Antarctica's eyes widened. So these were the bird kids he heard about at a previous world conference! America wouldn't stop bragging about the awesome bird kids who saved the world and defeated the evil School, 'Well obviously this one got overlooked' Antarctica thought. He then realized that the flock was still staring at him, waiting for him to introduce himself. "U-um… My name is Ant- Sam. Sam Glacier" he managed to stutter out his human name and silently cursed himself for slipping up.

Max gave him a glare. "Alright 'Sam Glacier'" she said in an annoyed tone. "If that really is your name" Ah. So they had noticed his slip up. "We are trapped in a place called the School. We thought that the School was demolished a while back, but…" She gestured to the obviously still standing school.

Sam thought a moment. "Do you want to get out?" he asked in a soft, barely audible voice. Max looked at him with a sideways glance that said, 'Are you stupid or something?' Antarctica felt himself flush at the stupid question. Of course they wanted to leave! Attempting to redeem himself, he said, "W-well I could get us out of here…" The flock stared at him in disbelief.

Sam set one hand against the bars, which instantly became cold and brittle under his touch. He quietly muttered a complaint about forgetting his gloves at home. When the bars were sufficiently weak, he drew back his foot and kicked through the ice, freeing himself. The flock watched the display with wide eyes, but he didn't have time to brag. He quickly ran to the blonde girl's, Max's?, cage and froze the door to the cage. By the time she had broken out, he had frozen every other door and was working on breaking Angel's cage.

They stood on the floor that was littered with shards of ice and metal. "Thank you." Was all Max said to Sam. By this point, Sam had realized that the flock did not trust outsiders easily and acknowledged her thanks with a short nod.

"Now what?" asked Fang. He had a point. Even though they had busted out of their cages, their only means of escape were windows in the corner. Sure the flock could fly out just fine, but Sam…

Suddenly Sam had an idea. A really stupid idea, but an idea none the less. "If I break that window," he said slowly. "Can you guys use it to leave? We are on the 10th floor after all-" His sentence was cut off as the flock spread their enormous wings as a response and then retracted them. "Oh" was all Sam managed to faintly say.

A look of determination fell across his face as he walked to the window. "I'm going to break this glass and you all have to fly away."

"Wait! What about you?" Nudge asked.

"Don't worry about that." Came Sam's grim reply. "Ready?" Before the flock could protest again, Sam froze the window and punched through the glass. Alarm bells immediately went off and Angel yelled that she could hear people's minds getting closer.

Max whirled around to Fang with a questioning look in her eyes, but her attention was drawn away by Angel's startled yelp. Her eyes snapped back to Sam who was currently in the process of shoving Angel through the window.

By the time Max's brain caught up to the insanity of what she was seeing, Sam had shoved Angel and Gazzy out the window and Nudge was halfway out the window as well. Nudge dropped a few feet before snapping her wings out and she soared to where Gazzy and Angel were hovering. Max's body caught up with her brain, but Fang was the one who slammed Sam against the wall, causing him to grunt in pain.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Fang yelled in outrage.

Sam looked confused. "You don't have any time and you guys didn't look like you were going to start moving towards the window any time soon." By this point, Iggy had managed to locate the window and threw himself out. Max recognized that Sam's words made sense, she could hear footsteps by now, and she had to physically drag Fang away from Sam and shove him through the window. Giving Sam, who was struggling to breathe, a brief nod of thanks, she jumped through the window and snapped her own wings open.

"Max, we can't just leave Sam there!" yelled Angel. "He helped us escape!" Max was about to agree, but as she glanced at the window, she saw Sam standing on the ledge. He mouthed the word, 'Go!' and flailed his arms so they would get the message. Max uneasily dragged Angel and Gazzy away from the building.

She saw the door to their room burst open as she watched through the window. Lab coats with guns were yelling hysterically as Sam smiled as though nothing was wrong. Sam jumped off the ledge. Off the ledge to a window on the10th floor. He didn't have wings.

Max covered Gazzy and Angel's eyes hastily as Nudge turned away with a shriek. Iggy tilted his head in confusion as Fang's eyes grew hard. He hadn't trusted Sam and now he was dead.

Both Max and Fang realized that they needed to get away as fast as possible as the lab coats proceeded to point their guns at them. Silently swearing to avenge Sam, Max guided her flock higher than the bullets could reach.

"What do we do with it?" One guard asked the other, pointing to the body.

"Eh. Just throw it in the woods." The other replied. "The scientists have no use for it now." And with that, Sam's body was tossed over the electrified fence without much ceremony.

Sam sat up and groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Thankfully, the land mass of Antarctica hadn't disappeared during his jump, so he didn't die. 'Thank God I'm a country' Sam thought. 'Well… honorary country'.

Sam got up and tried to work out all the kinks in his body. He frowned. 'I was supposed to do something…' he thought. 'Oh crap! The world conference! What day is is?!' he internally panicked. He looked at his watch. It indeed was the day of the world conference and it was only 4 hours away. Sam groaned quietly. 'Big sis will kill me if I'm late' he thought. Then he began aimlessly wandering towards what he could only hope was civilization.

**A/N: You didn't think I would kill off my OC in the second chapter, did you? Shame, shame... Anyways, Antarctica is a character that has been in my brain for a while now... but he turned out differently from what I expected. I think he has a life of his own... All my OCs seem to be doing that lately.**

**Anyways, as usual, PLEASE REVIEW! It motivates me to write and also helps me write better!**


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing English is Useful

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Maximum Ride or Hetalia, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 3: Knowing English is Useful

Max and her flock had flown around Germany in a bit of a daze. They HAD just seen a teenager presumably jump to his death from a 10th story window. Max glanced at Nudge who was uncharacteristically silent and even Iggy seemed to have grasped the basic idea of what happened, despite not being able to see the event.

Despite their stronger than normal stamina, they all eventually needed to eat. They landed in some woods and tucked their wings in, also attempting to clean up as much as possible. They all looked like…well like they had just escaped prison. When Max determined that they were about as presentable as they were ever going to be, they started towards a German café.

They sat down a table where, after much struggling and use of the word "American", they managed to order their substantial lunches while glancing suspiciously around the café. Fortunately, they were sitting outside and jumping on the table and flying away would be an easy task should any white coats suddenly appear. The waiter soon appeared, laden down with the large amount of food they ordered, muttering in German about American appetites.

While they were eating Max took a deep breath and faced her flock. "Alright guys" she said loudly to get their attention. She deemed that it was safe to discuss the school as apparently everyone in the café was speaking German and didn't recognize a word she was saying. "We need to do something about this last remaining school in Germany." She received nods from everyone in the flock.

"But what?" the Gasman inquired, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "How are we going to get the government to listen to us? Do they even speak American here?"

"First of all," Fang replied. "We speak English, not American. And secondly, you do have a point." Fang turned to Max. "How are we going to get the government here to listen to us about the School? It's not like we can just waltz into a government meeting…"

At this exact moment, two men decided to sit at the table right next to the flock. The flock immediately stopped talking so as not to draw attention to themselves. The men, one with blonde hair slicked back and the other…was he albino?, sat down and began talking in English.

Max was startled at this, as they appeared to be Germans and spoke with heavily accented English. The only reason they would speak English when they were in Germany would be because either they were foreigners, which didn't appear to be the case, or they didn't want anyone else to understand them. Max was leaning toward the latter and couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"…need to lighten up West!" the albino one said while laughing. It was an odd laugh that sounded like 'Kesesesese' The blonde one grumbled and massaged his temples. The waiter came and they just ordered coffee. They waited until the waiter was far out of earshot to continue their conversation. By now, even little Angel was listening to them speak. She tried to read their minds, but there was some kind of wall around them.

The blonde one sighed and continued to speak in English. "I'll just be glad when this stupid world conference is over. It's been nothing but one huge headache."

The albino one did his strange laugh again. "It can't be that bad Luddy! It's better than the one 50 years ago!" Max's eyes widened. 50 years ago? The men didn't look like they were older than 25! Maybe they just misheard them…

The blonde one simply scowled. "Alfred has been bugging me nonstop that his needs a sound system in the hotel room. Arthur has been annoyed that our tea doesn't meet his 'standards'. I had to put Ivan and Natalia on completely different floors of the hotel because she kept breaking the door to Ivan's room! Of course Roderich has been a pain in my neck from day one! Did you know? He wants a grand piano in his room! How on Earth am I supposed to get a PIANO up to the 30th floor?!" he ranted.

"Calm down West!" the albino one smirked. "It'll all be better when this conference is over. Then we can look forward to a party at Alfred's place. That's where the next one's going to be!"

The blonde one just rolled his eyes. "I hope you're right bruder." He grumbled. The men got up, paid for their coffee and walked off. Meanwhile, Max smirked at Fang for what had just happened. Surely those men hadn't been the delegates that were going to the world conference, they looked to young, but perhaps they were the planners and organizers. That sounded about right. (A/N Oh how wrong you are…)

She turned to her flock. "Who's up for investigating this 'world conference'? Maybe we can get the word out there."

Fang stared at her. "This is never going to work. They are not just going to let six kids and a dog stroll into a world conference with all those dignified, stuffy world leaders."

Max continued smirking. "Maybe they won't let teenagers in, but how can they turn down mutant bird kids without at least listening to what they have to say first?"

"Thank you God!" Antarctica yelled as he finally got a signal on his phone. He had been wandering around the woods for about an hour trying to get reception. He hastily dialed his sister's number and held the phone about a foot away from his ear.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" a outraged voice yelled over the phone. Antarctica winced at his sister's volume. "I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK AND THE WORLD CONFERENCE IS STARTING IN 2 HOURS!"

"I'm sorry sis! I'll tell you about it later… it's just… um… can you come get me…I'm lost." Antarctica braced himself for what would come next.

"YOU'RE LOST?!" his sister yelled in outrage. She then proceeded to yell many things that were not suitable for small children over the phone. Finally, after much ranting on Arctic's part and many apologies on Antarctica's part, his sister agreed to come pick him up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Antarctica sighed as he looked out the window while his sister drove like a crazy person (no doubt breaking every road law they had in Germany). They were going to be at the world conference on time, but just barely. Snce Arctic and Antarctica were only honorary countries, they had to get there early to help set up and do other odd jobs. While they were driving there, Antarctica had explained to his sister about the crazy scientists and the experiments and the bird kids earlier.

His sister muttered about destroying the lab single handedly and Antarctica realized that that was the closest his sister would ever get to admitting how worried she was for him. Despite the fact that they both got on each other's nerves, they were family. Well, at least that's what Antarctica told himself so he wouldn't think about how mad Germany would get if they were late.

**A/N: Okay so there's Germany and Prussia! *applause* And some other countries were also mentioned, not that the flock would know who they are... If only they knew what they were about to get into...**

**So the next chapter is going to be about the world conference, but the flock's interactions with the other countries probably won't come until the chapter after that. Please be patient!**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews help me write better! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: I did NOT just see that

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Hetalia, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 4: I did NOT just see that

Antarctica sighed as he grabbed the clipboard from an enraged Germany. If he had known he'd get stuck with this job, he never would've come to the conference.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Antarctica exited the car and promptly threw up in the bushes in the parking lot. Sure his sister had got them to the world conference when they were supposed to be there, but he didn't think that going 50 miles over the speed limit, plowing down 5 stop signs and almost hitting a few innocent pedestrians was necessary. His sister stood over him with annoyance and…was that concern? No, it must've been a trick of the light. He finally straightened up and wiped his mouth before they headed inside the conference center._

_Germany was already ordering other micronations around and setting up tables. Land masses that weren't fully countries were under orders to help set up before conferences. They were allowed to attend the meetings, but they didn't really have a voice in any of the matters. Anyhow, Sealand was making sure that every spot had the necessary papers, Wy was testing the sound systems and Hong Kong was setting up various decorations. _

_Germany turned around to see the twins standing there. "You're late!" he yelled. He thrust a box of papers at Arctic. "Go make sure all the hotel arrangements are in order and then try and get us a few extra days at the hotels… I have no idea how long this conference will last." Arctic sighed and went off to do as she was told. Germany then turned to Antarctica. "We only have one job left…" He didn't have to say anything else. Antarctica already knew it was the job that no one else wanted. Grumbling, he grabbed the clipboard._

_'Just my luck' he thought. 'I get stuck with boring roll call.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's where he was now. Stuck outside the doors of the conference room, waiting to check off countries as they arrived. He groaned. The conference didn't start for another hour and he couldn't go in until every country was checked off. He vaguely considered jumping out of one of the huge windows that lined the hallways, but decided that he'd had enough jumping out windows for one day. 'I hate being an honorary country' he thought as he waited for others to arrive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half an hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first to arrive was, unsurprisingly, the Allies. Well, they weren't the Allies anymore but America and England were usually together, Antarctica wondered briefly if they were TOGETHER in another sense, and France usually tailed them. 'I guess that means it's 3/5 of the Allies then?' Antarctica speculated as he checked their names off.

Next to arrive was Russia, his sisters and the Baltics. Russia walked in with a slightly strained smile on his face as Belarus tightly clutched his arm and glared at Antarctica. Ukraine only gave a resigned smile like, 'This always happens.' While the Baltics, especially Latvia, trembled behind them.

With much noise, the Asian class arrived. China was yelling at South Korea. When they got to the door, South Korea announced, "That clipboard originated in South Korea da ze~!"

"No it didn't, aru!"

"Boys, shut up!" exclaimed Taiwan, as she dragged all the Asian class through the doors to be greeted by Hong Kong. Japan followed them, expressionless as ever.

The rest of the countries seemed to arrive quickly after that. The Italy brothers came with Spain, who was teasing a blushing Romano, while N. Italy ran to hug Germany. Germany blushed, but didn't push the affectionate Italian away. Maybe he was just used to it by now.

The Nordics arrived with much yelling as Denmark swung his battle axe around dangerously, only to be punched by Norway. Iceland looked on with mild amusement while Finland sweatdropped. Sweden just glared. (wow. Shocker.)

Switzerland appeared with his sister Liechtenstein and gave Antarctica a brief nod before entering. Antarctica wondered how he managed to get his many hand guns through security.

Austria and Hungary both bowed slightly before entering. Once they entered, Antarctica could hear Austria complaining about the lack of a piano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Much later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so he was finally about to go inside, checking Canada's name off the list. (It's a pity no one noticed Canada. One could have a rather pleasant conversation with him.) Antarctica sighed and reached towards the doors, when suddenly he heard a large amount of footsteps coming up the hallways.

Without turning around, he said, "I'm sorry this is a conference for world delegates only." When he didn't hear the footsteps retreating, he whirled around with an annoyed look on his face. "I said-!" He stopped midsentence as he registered that the newcomers were Max and her flock, who were staring at him as if they'd seen a ghost. 'Ah crap' Antarctica thought. 'Today is just not my day.'

**A/N: Dun dun dun! So the flock finally gets to the world conference! How will they react? How will Antarctica react? Will I stop asking questions? Maybe...**

**Anyways, I tried to squeeze in some other countries but the flock won't really talk to any of them. They still think the conference is for "old, stuffy politicians"... poor guys.**

**So, please review if you have any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter! Or if you just have something you like/dislike/want to talk about! Remember, constructive criticism is always appreciate, but please no outright flaming! Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Out of Options

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Hetalia or any of the characters. I do own my OCs though...**

Chapter 5: Out of options

Antarctica quickly listed all his options at the moment.

Option #1: Run inside the conference room and slam the door behind him. There certainly wasn't enough time for that. He'd be lucky to reach the doorknob and he didn't think he could hold off six bird kids from entering.

Option #2: Pretend that he wasn't Sam. Yeah. That would go well. He was terrible at lying. He always ended up stuttering and trembling as bad as Latvia.

Option #3: Freeze 'em. Well that would work if there were like two people, but six… he didn't have a chance of freezing all of them before they started fighting back.

Option #4: Jump out a window. That would solve his problem, but they would still get into the conference…

Antarctica mentally cursed as he stood frozen in front of the doors. The flock continued to stare at him with disbelief. Gazzy's eyes were as wide as saucers and Nudge, for once, was silent with her jaw hanging open. The only one not surprised by his appearance was Iggy, who looked confused as to why the flock had suddenly stopped talking.

Finally, Antarctica broke the silence. "Uh…" Great start. "This meeting is for world delegates only." He repeated. 'Oh that was smooth.' He mentally berated himself.

Max seemed to snap out of it once he started talking. "How the hell are you alive?" she demanded.

Antarctica continued to try and plan a way out. Unbeknownst to him, Angel was attempting to read his mind. She frowned and narrowed her eyes when all she got were flashes of thoughts. She saw blisteringly cold winds, research facilities and penguins, but that didn't get her anywhere. How was he blocking her?

'Okay. Just…play it off' Antarctica thought frantically. "Er… what do you mean how am I alive? I haven't seen you guys before." He said in possibly the most unconvincing tone ever.

Max looked at him, annoyed, and he suspected that Fang was about to throw him through a wall. 'Where is Arctic when you need her?' he wondered. His sister would know what to do. Granted, she would probably attempt to throw them out the window, but she could at least get rid of them.

Max finally gave up on getting Antarctica to tell her the secret to his immortality, much to his relief, but continued to try and push past him to the world conference. 'Oh crap, oh crap, ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap! What now?!' Antarctica wondered, all the while attempting to block the doors. Fang was about ready help Max push past him when suddenly,

"ANTARCTICA, GET YOUR ASS IN THERE RIGHT NOW!" Ah, there was Arctic. She was walking down the hallway with a box of papers and the look on her face would send any country running, even Russia. She looked at the flock and immediately took control of the situation. "ANT- er, SAM! Ludwig needs us to…arrange some decorations so tell your friends to take a hike!"

Max forgot about Antarctica and turned to the new girl. "We need to get into this conference so we can tell the government about the School-!"

Arctic cut her off, "I don't care how much you teenagers hate school, you have to go! I don't know what the law is in America, but in Germany you go to school!"

"That's now what she-" Fang started, only to be cut off again by Arctic.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE MEANT; THIS MEETING IS FOR WORLD DELEGATES ONLY." She yelled.

'Dear Rome…' Antarctica thought. 'We're probably disrupting the meeting… Germany's going to kill me…'

Though they couldn't hear, the other members of the flock were talking amongst themselves. "…read their minds… it's like there's a wall" Angel was saying.

"Never mind that, did that one girl call Sam, Antarctica?" Iggy was asking.

"I heard that too." Gazzy replied. "Maybe it's a nickname or something?"

"Oh Fang's getting ticked" Nudge said as Max and Arctic were nearly at each other's throats while Fang glared down at Antarctica.

Arctic made the huge mistake of distracting Antarctica for an instant. This gave Max the opportunity to push past him and open the doors to the conference room and see the countries. Well, as the reader can guess, it only went downhill from there.

**A/N: And so, they finally meet again! And Arctic gets a role! Seriously, I never expected to write Arctic in...she was just going to be a background character... Oh well. *shrugs* Anyways, they'll be talking with some of the countries you all know and love in the next chapter. Look forward to it! Oh and the flock hasn't given up on asking how Antarctica's still alive, it kinda just got bumped to the back of their minds.**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Keep the Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride, but I do own my OCs!**

Chapter 6: Keep the Secret

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their trusted leader pushed past the kid who should be dead but wasn't, to see…chaos. Absolute, uncontrolled chaos. Inside the room, there were hundreds of people, but they all seemed to be under or mid 30's. In fact, a lot of the room looked to be in their 20's! There was even a kid that looked about Gazzy's age running around in what looked to be a sailor's uniform!

Once they managed to get their jaws off the floor, they saw delegates…fighting? Not with words or even violent gestures, but actual all-out brawling! Two blondes were having it out in a corner, one of them had enormous eyebrows and the other had shoulder length blonde hair. The longer haired one was yelling about black sheep of Europe or something like that while the other repeatedly yelled the words 'bloody frog' at him.

In another corner, a tall energetic blonde man in a black trench coat was happily chatting with another man who had fairer hair and a cross shaped pin. The first seemed to be yelling animatedly with an enthusiasm that was not reciprocated while another blonde stood protectively in front of a shorter man, glaring harshly. Off behind them, a teen with grayish hair watched with amusement.

Elsewhere, the albino man they had seen at the café earlier was loudly yelling about 'Awesomness' or something like that, when suddenly a woman with long brown hair hit him over the head with a frying pan. The flock winced involuntarily while another man with brown hair, glasses and an odd curl just shook his head as if he had seen this happen far too often.

They also saw a man in what appeared to be a green military uniform pull out a rifle. Was that legal?! How could he carry that into a conference?! The little girl in the pink dress beside him didn't look fazed at all. She just continued to fix her hair bow while the man pointed his rifle at the person who was talking to them. The other man, who was wearing a blue military uniform and had an odd curl on the left side of his head, freaked out and ran away yelling what sounded like, "DOITSU, DOITSU! HELP MEEEEEEE!"

The flock had not been standing there 5 minutes before being seen by the speaker of the room. The speaker had apparently been showing a power point on tomatoes (Why?) when he spotted them and stopped midsentence. The rest of the room slowly turned to look at the unexpected guests. Max finally shook off the initial shock, stepped out in front of her flock and yelled, "Where are the world delegates?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~Antarctica and Arctic POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Antarctica thought he was going to have a heart attack when the blonde girl managed to push by him and open the conference doors. 'Germany is going to kill me, England is going to curse me, Russia is going to freeze me and Belarus is going to make sure no one knows where I'm buried!' he inwardly panicked.

Arctic cursed quietly as she watched the flock run into the room. They were so dead! Everyone would know about the countries! 'I have to get the others to understand that they don't know we're countries!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The speaker, who had been interrupted mid tomato speech, smiled broadly at them, not at all offended. "What do you mean, where are the delegates?" he asked in Spanish-accented English. "Oh, are you all new micro-nations or something? You can call me Spain!"

What on Earth was he on about? New micro-nations? Was that some sort of delegate code or something? Fang replied, "What? We're from America if that's what you're asking."

A blonde man, about 19, in one corner stood up. He had one strand of hair that stuck up off his forehead and glasses and was also wearing a bomber jacket over what appeared to be a navy uniform. "What do you mean you're America? I'M AMERICA, AND I'M THE HERO!"

It's fair to say the flock was beyond confused at this point. Suddenly, the two teens they had been arguing with before burst past them into the room. They simultaneously yelled, "THEY DON'T KNOW!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Antarctica and Arctic POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The twins were both breathing heavily after their outburst, but looked up to try and get their point across to the other countries. Realization seemed to dawn in all their eyes, and they presumably got mentally prepared to use each other's human names, but apparently the damage had already been done.

Spain turned as red as a tomato, realizing his earlier slip up, and America shuffled nervously. The twins facepalmed. How were they going to talk their way out of this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flock turned to the twins, they had forgotten them in the chaos, and looked at them critically. Iggy spoke up first, "What do you mean, 'they don't know?' What don't we know?"

Then Nudge asked, "And anyways, how are you," she pointed to Antarctica. "Still alive?"

"And why did that guy say to call him Spain, and that guy say he was America and earlier you called him Antarctica?" Gazzy chimed in.

"And I can't read your minds." Angel said.

The twins looked completely flustered at the sudden barrage of questions. The other people in the room looked like the world was ending. The flock caught snatches of their conversations.

"…don't think they fully understand…"

"…Brother, I can bury the bodies!"

"…Why did I leave my other rifle at home?"

"Way to go tomato bastard! You screwed us all!"

" Bloody hero-obsessed git! They're going to find out!"

"…mean to Romano! Accident! I swear!"

"…unawesome!…"

"Please don't hurt me! I surrender!"

And other unhelpful comments filled the room. The speaker from earlier stood up and nervously addressed the flock. "Well you see," he began. "In this conference, we call each other by the countries we are delegates for as some of our names are hard to pronounce. Ame- Alfred here was confused because he's the delegate for America and he didn't think any more American delegates were going to be here…" he trailed off. During his entire speech, the American delegate, Alfred?, nodded feverishly, agreeing with everything the Spaniard said.

Though the flock was still skeptical about that part of the explanation, they accepted it for the time being. The "delegate's" relief didn't last long before Fang said, "That doesn't explain why you are all so young and also why that guy" He looked at Antarctica, who stiffened under his gaze. "Is alive after falling from a 10 story window. People in here better start talking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every country agreed on one thing for the first time in history. They were royally, undeniably, completely screwed.

**A/N: And so Spain and America just have to open their big mouths... Oh the flock is suspicious now... Poor countries. Also, I hope you've all been okay with the randomly switch POVs. I didn't really do it from anyone in particular's POV it's just like if it's the flock POV, then they obviously won't know any country's name (I tried to make it obvious who I was describing though) and they won't understand anything about the countries.**

**In the next chapter, I'll try to have more Country and Flock interaction. I think you can guess some of my favorite countries by now, but it's hard to write all my favorites in without rambling too much. Plus it's hard to make sure everyone in the flock is included. A lot of times, I have Nudge not talking (impossible!) and Iggy apparently fades into oblivion with Gazzy and Fang. *sweatdrops* I barely even mentioned Total... **

**Anywho, REVIEW PLEASE! I do love when I get reviews! They're Prussia-level awesome! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Organized

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride**

Chapter 7: Getting Organized

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well?" Fang asked, growing extremely impatient. The rest of the flock defiantly glared at all the room's occupants who shuffled nervously. 'Why are we even here?' he wondered, at the end of his rope. 'Some of these people don't look old enough to drink, let alone represent a country at a world meeting.'

Apparently Max was thinking along the same lines. "Okay, don't tell me where the fountain of youth is! I don't care!" she yelled irritably. "All we want to know is who the person is that can destroy corrupt organizations in Germany!"

"Uh…" the 19 year old man who called himself the American delegate earlier looked across the room. "That's Ludwig and Gilbert, right?"

"Ja…" muttered a blonde man as he slowly stood up and rubbed his forehead to try and stave off a headache. "Bruder, we need to introduce ourselves. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt"

"Kesesesese!" an albino man laughed as he stood up. With a shock, the flock realized these were the two men they saw in the café earlier. "Alright Ger- Luddy!" the man turned to the flock. "Don't worry kiddies! My name's Gilbert Beilschmidt and I'll fix everything cuz I'm just that awesome!"

A brunette woman behind him grumbled, "Dear Lord…we're all screwed if we have to rely on Gilbert."

"Woah, woah, woah." Max said, holding up her hands in a 'time-out' gesture, cutting off whatever remark Gilbert was about to yell at the brunette woman. "You're both…what? Twenty-five? Thirty maybe? I want to talk to someone who could actually do something about our problem." The blonde man smirked at the albino who returned it as if they were sharing a private secret. Were these delegates all this infuriating?

~~~~~~~~~~~~Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite being extremely on edge, the other countries couldn't help but smirk as the blonde girl rejected Ludwig and Gilbert as authoritative figures. Those two were probably the most important people in Germany, well they were Germany really… The teenagers continued to glance around, most likely looking for someone who they thought was old enough to be in a powerful position.

The dark-haired one finally decided on someone. "Can you tell us who can help us expose company fraud?" he asked in exasperation. The person he asked was…Austria?

~~~~~~~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~~

Fang had been growing more and more irritated by the room's occupants. He finally decided that the refined looking man in the corner next to the albino and the brunette lady looked most composed and able to answer their questions. The brown haired man looked shocked for a moment before he adjusted his glasses and said, "Don't look at me. If you want to do something in Germany, you better talk to this guy, uncivilized and annoying though he is." The man stated, pointing to the albino.

"Kesesesese! No one can deny my awesomeness!" The albino man yelled. He turned back to the flock once more. "As the girly piano player said, I'm the man for the job and I guess you could talk to mein bruder too." He said, pointing to the blonde man in the corner.

"Max, we should talk to them. They might know how to get the word out even if they aren't delegates." Nudge whispered to Max.

"Fine." Max responded. And then she loudly addressed the room, "If you won't tell us who the delegates are, we'll just tell you guys and maybe you can pass the word along. We know there's a company called the School in Germany and though they appear harmless, they perform inhumane experiments on animals and even human beings. Do you all know anyone who could help us?" The people in the room talked amongst themselves.

"…human experiments?"

"The school was wiped out…"

"…use black magic…"

"…be the hero and save everyone!"

Finally, a brunette turned to the flock. He was scowling and had a curl on the right side of his head, and when he finally spoke it was with an Italian accent. "How do we know you're not just wasting our time? Maybe you can fool the potato bastards #1 and 2, but I'm going to need more proof."

Suddenly, as one, the flock spread their wings to their full span leaving the countries speechless. They all retracted their wings, although a bit reluctantly because they were stiff from being held in so long, and smirked at everyone's shocked faces.

A voice rang out from the stunned silence. "Woah, Iggy! Did you see that?! I told you my citizens were superheroes!" And an obnoxiously loud laugh followed. (A/N: Whenever America says that, assume he's talking to/about England and not Iggy from the flock)

"Don't be a git, Ame- Alfred!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Antarctica POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How many times had Antarctica wished he could fly? It would probably be better than his stupid freezing ability. Even though his powers were extremely badass, they could also be annoying. It's always awkward when you're trying to drink some fruit juice and end up with a popsicle. Anyways, his jaw dropped when the flock unfurled their massive wings and not even being nearly whacked over the head with one dampened his enthusiasm.

So what was this "school"? He'd never been to school, there was a noticeable lack of them in Antarctica, so when it was mentioned he was interested. But as the teens rambled on about the horrors of the School, yes capital 'S' School, he swore to never attend school and possibly even start a campaign against school. He was sure Sealand and Latvia would join him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Max finished explaining what the school had done she all but begged, Max doesn't beg EVER, the other people in this room to help her. The teen with the bomber jacket stood up excitedly. "Iggy, Iggy! We get to be heroes!"

"Bloody wanker! Didn't you hear? It's a laboratory with bloody wolf-human hybrids! If we get out without having to resort to- er… our special skills? It'll be a miracle!" A blonde man with rather large eyebrows yelled back at him.

The young man refused to listen and bounded up to the flock to enthusiastically introduce himself. "MY NAME'S AME- ALFRED JONES AND I'M THE HERO! I WANT TO HELP YOU GUYS DEFEAT THE BAD GUYS!" Alfred turned to the man he was talking to earlier. "ENG-ARTHUR! YOU CAN BE MY BACK UP!"

"Like hell I will you wanker!" he then addressed the flock. "My name is Arthur Kirkland and I'm the representative for England. I'll also introduce you to everyone since Alfred will screw that up."

"Aw, don't be mean Artie!" Alfred pouted.

"S-shut up, git! Anyways, how many people do you need to help?" he asked the flock.

"Uh…" Max stalled at the delegates(?) unexpected responses. "We don't need you to go to the school, we just need to have the government shut the school down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

England took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll say this one more time so you all can understand." He told the flock. "We are…government officials and we can really help you, but most of us prefer…physical action to paperwork." The teenagers looked at him oddly.

"I don't believe you're in the government." The tall dark one, he had earlier been introduced as Fang, said.

"Why don't we just go to where the school is? All this waiting around is boring! I want some action!" a voice across the room yelled. Of course it was Denmark who was energetically swinging around his axe causing Norway and Iceland to dodge it.

"You stupid Dane! Don't do that or else I'll send my trolls after you!"

"You wankers shut up!" England yelled. He needed Advil badly. "Believe what you want about us, it doesn't change our positions. I'll introduce you everyone first and then you can decide whether you want us to help or not." The teens slowly nodded and agreed to England's plan.

"Brilliant. As you already know, that hero obsessed wanker in the bomber jacket is Alfred Jones, representative of America. The one with blonde hair slicked back is Ludwig, representative of Germany. The brunette girl next to Gilbert is Elizabeta, representative of Hungary and the man next to her is Roderich, representative of Austria…" this continued on for some while. "…and finally, the stupid bloody frog over there is Francis, obviously representative of France." England turned to face the flock expectantly. "Now, you can either let us help you, or you can try your luck with our stupid bosses- er… other people in the government. It's your decision."

~~~~~~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max glanced at the unsure faces in the flock. This called for a group meeting. Huddling together and keeping their voices low, the flock discussed their options.

"Alright guys. Let's take a vote." Max said. "Should we ask them for help?"

"No way." Fang said. "There's no way they could help us! They're just normal humans."

"But that guy froze all our cages and he didn't die after jumping out a 10 story window." Nudge protested.

"I vote that we trust them for now, but if they betray us we can all just use explosives." Iggy said.

"No explosives Iggy!" Max frowned and Iggy looked disappointed.

"I want to use explosives too!" Gazzy yelled before Fang shushed him.

"No one is using explosives!" Max whisper/yelled while rubbing her temples. "Moving on. Angel?

"I don't think they're bad people, but they're definitely hiding something." She said.

"That's how I feel sweetie." Max replied. "But this might be our only hope to destroy the school. Alright. We'll work with them for now and just improvise as we go."

Fang groaned. "That's what we always do!"

Max shrugged. "Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." She turned back to the man, Arthur, who was still waiting patiently for an answer. "We accept your offer to help us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Brilliant!" England said, relieved they had decided to trust them, no matter what doubts they had. "Now we just have to decide who's going-" he began.

"I'M GOING SO I CAN BE THE HERO! YOU CAN ALL BACK ME UP!" America yelled, cutting England off.

"I'll go cuz I'm awesome!"

"I think I should go because I just got a new pipe, da?"

"I want to help, aru!"

"I want to go! I haven't got to use my axe in forever!"

"I will go because this 'School' is in mein country."

"Doitsu, don't leave me here alone!"

"Ohonhon~ don't leave me out~"

"I would like to go along with Italy-san and Germany-san"

"Sounds like fun, huh Romano?"

"No way tomato bastard!"

"Bloody wankers, all of you." England muttered as he facepalmed.

**A/N: Now the countries are off to destroy the School! :D Okay so here's the thing... I don't know what countries to use to help the flock, so you guys can just tell me who you want to see beat up lab coats in a review or whatever. That's one more reason to review!:D Obviously Antarctica will be going, but I want to know who else you guys want to see.**

**Anyways, long chapter is long. *sweatdrops* and it was mainly introductions... sorry about that. But anyways, review please so I can know 1. who's gonna go to the school and 2. so I can know if you liked it or not and how I can improve. Thanks to all the reviewers/followers/favoriters!**


	8. Chapter 8: Prepare to Invade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride**

Chapter 8: Prepare to invade

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

England sighed as practically half the countries in the conference volunteered to go and help the flock destroy the School. "Alright! We can't have everyone go, that'd draw too much attention! Now, let's see… Sam can go because he's been there before, Ludwig and Gilbert should go because it's the country they er- represent. I guess all the G8 should go because they're the strongest…"

"No fair, aru!"

"Fine, you can go too Yao!"

"Ve? I don't want to leave my fratello behind!"

"I don't want to go if that tomato bastard ends up going!"

"Why are you so mean to me Romano?"

"C-chigii! Shut up!"

"All of you gits need to be quiet!" England yelled. Much to his shock, Romano and Spain actually listened. "Right. Now as I was saying, the G8, China and Prussia will be going and the rest of you can support us in other ways."

"I know!" A bubbly voice called. "Omigosh, I can, like, totally give you all disguises!"

"Er, Feliks, I'm not sure that's necessary…" Lithuania muttered behind him.

"What are you talking about? They totally need to be disguised so they can, like, not draw attention to themselves! Duh!"

Of course since Russia was going… "I will not leave big brother with you!" Belarus growled, causing Russia to sweatdrop and back away.

"N-nyet!" he stuttered out as she pulled his arm into a death grip.

"Yes! I will go with you and protect you and then you will love me and we will be together forever and ever big brother!"

"NO!"

"Yes, big brother! Marry me!"

~~~~~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~

The flock sat in a kind of stunned silence as the blonde girl, Natalia, clung to Ivan. Weren't they supposed to be siblings? The flock once more glanced at Arthur as he cleared his throat to detract attention from the odd sibling…love. "Right then." He began. "Antonio and Romano can be in charge of transportation and Natalia can stand guard outside along with Mathias and his…friends."

"Don't say we're friends." The Norwegian representative, Lukas, said in a cold voice.

"Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Mathias pouted.

"Yer botherin' m' wife." Berwald glared down at the Dane.

"Stop calling me that!" Tino protested futilely.

"Hm." And that was Emil. Meanwhile, the flock was amazed how all these young representatives managed to get together in one room without killing each other. There seemed to be deep seated grudges all over the place. Did they ever manage to get anything done?

~~~~~~~~~~Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No!" Belarus shrieked, causing all the countries to flinch. "I will go with big brother!" And then she clung even tighter- is that possible?- to Russia's arm.

"Bel- er, Natalia" England began. "You have a very important job. You guard the outside and keep everyone from coming in along with the Nordic um… representatives. I'm sure your brother will be very, VERY impressed if you do that." England smirked, deliberately ignoring the death glare Russia sent towards him.

"He will…be impressed?" Belarus asked suspiciously.

"O-of course." England muttered.

She glanced at England one more time before turning back to Russia. "Big brother, I will watch the gates and then you will love me and we will be married!" England allowed himself a sigh of relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With that matter of…well the flock really wasn't sure what that was, England managed to get everyone organized in the conference. The flock wasn't really prepared when the Polish representative, Feliks suddenly appeared before them announcing, "All right, it is, like, totally time for you all to get disguised!" while the long haired brunette man behind him made gestures like, 'Just humor him.'

With that, the flock was pushed into a back room and made to look like they had just been in a fight while the representatives were disguised as guards. Their cover story was that the guards had encountered the flock, captured them and were returning them to the School.

"This is never going to work." Fang muttered from the back of the truck.

Max shushed him. "We're supposed to be prisoners." Fang rolled his eyes and made a show of pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key. "And I could do without the sarcasm." Fang held up his hands as if to say 'I didn't say anything.'

Max decided to ignore that and glanced at the other boy in the truck, Sam. He seemed to be in the process of banging his head against the truck walls muttering, "Why. *thud* Am. *thud* I. *thud* Doing. *thud* This. *thud* I. *thud* Hate. *thud* My. *thud* Life. *thud*" Not exactly encouraging.

"Alright guys." Arthur said as he twisted around in the passenger side seat to face the flock. "Here's the plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~England POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The teens looked at him with expressions varying from apathy to excitement to downright mischievousness. He inwardly groaned. 'I knew it was a bad idea to introduce Hong Kong to them…' The Asian micro-nation had been happily chatting with the ones called Gazzy and Iggy about…well he wasn't quite sure, but he had an idea it was about how to make things go boom.

In any case, he began to lay out his plan. "Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku will be escorting you all inside. Once in, they'll open either a door or a window or whatever to let the rest of us in while Natalia and the Nordic representatives keep us alert to what's happening outside. We probably won't have that much time, but we'll do as much as we can. Our main objective is to free any animals or humans used as experiments and Kiku will be taking pictures as evidence. With any luck, we'll be able to get the pictures to others in the government and there can be a full scale investigation. Now try not to destroy anything, but I won't object if a machine 'accidentally' breaks. Such a shame when that happens…" he trailed off with an evil glint in his eye.

The car suddenly jerked to a halt. "We're here!" Spain announced in a far too cheerful tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, it's show time folks!" Max announced to the flocks. Immediately, all the younger kids put on their best, 'poor me, the bad scientists got me' face while Fang just assumed his default expression (read: he looked really pissed).

The flock could hear the Spaniard talking energetically with another guard who finally pressed a button that made the gates swing open. The car slowly moved forward and when it finally came to a stop a few minutes later the back doors opened.

"Are you all ready?" Kiku asked in his soft, polite voice. When he received nods of various enthusiasm he stepped back and allowed sunlight to stream into the truck, temporarily blinding the flock.

The flock silently filed out to be met with the men they met at the conference earlier, Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano. Though Ludwig definitely looked the part of being a terrifying guard, Feliciano couldn't seem to stay still and looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"Ludwig, I don't like it here!" he was whimpering. "Let's go back and eat pasta!"

"Feliciano." Ludwig facepalmed. "We're undercover and we have to do this. Do you want more people to be hurt?"

"Of course not! I don't like pain!" the Italian protested.

The flock mentally sweatdropped as they watched the Italian and German talk to each other. How on earth did they get to be representatives?

~~~~~~~~~~~Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All was going according to England's plan. They had gotten into the lab without any hitches and Japan and Germany were currently searching for another a door they could let the others outside through. The flock had originally protested that there was no way the other representatives could get past the 50 foot high electric fence, but they just waved that off.

Finally, Japan managed to locate a back door and sure enough the other countries were waiting there. Canada walked through saying, "Mathias, Natalia and the others are keeping watch outside, but make sure you are ready for anything."

"Thank you, er…" Germany began.

"I'm Can- er, Matthew." Canada replied softly.

"Yes of course." Germany agreed stiffly.

Of course, Prussia had no sense of subtlety and burst through the door yelling, "Let's invade this places vital regions! Kesesesese!" before Germany managed to slap his hand over his mouth.

"Bruder…" Germany groaned, inwardly regretting allowing Prussia to come. It was going to be a very long day.

**A/N: Yay, time to bash some white coats! Okay so I was overcome with joy at how many people reviewed! *cries tears of happiness* I love you all! Ahem... Anyways. I'm so sorry I couldn't use all your suggestions! I know some of you wanted Sealand or others to have larger roles, I just had a hard time fitting them all in... I'll try to include everyone you guys wanted, but I can't just take the entire conference to the school... Sorry if your favorites didn't show up... I tried giving some of them minor roles (Lithuania and Poland)**

**Anyways, please review if there's something you love/hate/want to torture lab coats with! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Everybody hates school

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Hetalia**

Chapter 9: Everybody hates school

~~~~~~~~~~~~Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flock managed to locate the stairs and split off to try and download files from wherever the control room was. The tall boy, Fang, had explained that he could use his blog or whatever to get the information on the Internet and expose what the School was doing. Meanwhile, the countries had split up to try and rescue any beings that were experimented on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Axis POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Germany, Italy and Japan had stayed on the first floor while the other ran up the stairs to investigate what experiments were being held in the other parts of the building. Germany was efficiently knocking out any guards who had the misfortune of crossing their path before they could raise the alarm.

Japan snapped photos of lab tables and the cages in which the experiments were being held. Italy was picking the locks to the cages (A/N: Of course he can pick locks. How do you think he gets into Germany's house all the time?) and freeing children and animals while warning them to, "Not make noise or Germany will get mad, ve~"

"Japan, are we done with this floor?" Germany asked the Asian man.

"Hai. We can just find a place to hide until the others return and we can leave." He replied. And that's what they did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With America, England, France and Canada~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shut up git! Are you trying to tell the whole building we're here?"

"Don't be mean, Artie! I'm being quiet!"

"I'm talking about the bloody frog!"

"Ohonhonhon~ you're so cruel!"

"There's a lab up there, eh." And so there was. The four of them reached the door and they saw… rows of cages.

"Dude! This place smells worse than your cooking!"

"This must be where they keep animals… What was that about my cooking?!"

"Don't get so upset Angleterre! But wait…" France said peering inside the cages. "Mon dieu! They aren't animals!"

"What?!" America yelled in outrage. Sure enough, when he looked into the cage, a pair of very HUMAN eyes stared sadly back at him. "That's sick!" He proceeded to wrench open the cage with his bare hands and gently lifted the girl out of the cage. Her skin was a sickly gray and had what looked like scales grafted to her neck and face.

"Do you have a name?" England asked the girl.

"Naymuh?" The girl said. "Naymuh. Nay. Muh. Hav naymuh?"

America glared at the other cages before gently setting the girl down before tearing into the bars of the cages. The girl sat on the floor and blankly stared at the wall continuing to play with the sounds she was making.

France, England and Canada no longer had anything even slightly resembling their earlier cheerful disposition. France looked personally offended that they would ever do something so horrible to a woman, let alone children. England was ready to toss any scientist he came across personally into the Thames. Canada was unusually livid and about to sick his polar bear on a scientist before hitting them in the vital regions with his hockey stick.

"That's all of them." America said in an unusually hard voice. The four countries gathered the children together and guided them downstairs where the Axis was to wait for the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Russia, Prussia, China and Antarctica~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This place is a maze, aru!" China complained. The four of them had been walking down seemingly endless hallways.

"Da." Russia agreed. "Don't you know where to go, Antarctica?" he asked the honorary country who cowered before his intimidating aura.

"I was knocked out last time I came here!" he protested.

"The Awesome Me has found a room that is locked! That means there's something important in there! Kesesesese…"

The other countries just rolled their eyes but since they didn't have any other ideas, Russia easily knocked down the door with his pipe.

"There are so many cages, aru." China said, glancing at the rows of cages that went floor to ceiling.

"Da… and there are animals." Russia said, looking in one cage to see what looked like a dog with stripes and eerily red eyes.

"Don't look, my awesome Gilbird!" Prussia yelled as he spotted a cage full of baby chicks in the corner. Gilbird flew to Prussia who carefully stuck him in his pocket. "What sick unawesome jerks do this?"

"Why are my penguins here?! This room isn't cold enough for them!" Antarctica yelled in outrage as he saw some penguins overheating in a cage.

"We'll just have to free them, da?" Russia said as he used his pipe to smash open the cage doors.

"How are we supposed to get these animals out of here quietly, aru?" China asked.

"…" After much confusion, Russia intimidated the animals into silence and they were carried/lead down the stairs (past the bodies of all the guards Russia beat up with his pipe) and to where the Axis and some of the Allies were waiting.

"Alright you guys. We just have to wait for those teenagers now." England said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flock had raced up the stairs and, without much difficulty, used Nudge's hacking skills to find all the information needed to expose the School. Fang downloaded the files onto his computer and they were about to leave the room when suddenly Gazzy noticed another file on the computer.

"That file says 'Subject 3359RXG' and has a picture of Sam!" the Gasman yelled, pointing at the screen.

"Shhh! Gazzy! Do you want to give us away?" Max warned, but nevertheless she was curious about it as well. She started off just skimming the file, but suddenly read more in depth when a few words caught her eye.

'No DNA? Freezing abilities…knew that… Super healing?' she wondered. 'Who is Sam? For that matter, who are the people at the world conference?'

"Max, we really have no time!" Fang yelled. The siren had begun to sound; apparently their infiltration hadn't gone unnoticed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sirens wailed loudly overhead. "America, you git, what did you do!" England yelled over the headache inducing noise.

"Nothing, I swear!" America said, holding up his hands in a sign of innocence.

"We don't have time to argue! We need to move! Where are those verdamnt teenagers?!" Germany yelled.

Suddenly the flock appeared running down the stairs. "It's about time!" Prussia yelled. "Cutting it close is not awesome!"

"We came as fast as we could…" Iggy replied in a snarky tone.

"Stop bickering, aru!" China yelled.

A voice yelled through the country's earpieces, "You bastards need to hurry up! There are dog/wolf/robot things showing up and we can't hold them off forever!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside/ Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

"50!" Denmark yelled as he smashed through the robot's head with his battle axe. Bits of metal and sparks of electricity went flying as the robot wobbled in mid-air before crashing to the ground. "I'm winning, Norge!"

"Shut up, stupid Dane." Norway muttered. He'd be damned if he lost to this fool. He pointed at a robot, summoned his magic and watched as it tore his enemy to bits. "50."

Iceland watched the two argue in amusement as a robot flew up behind him. Iceland turned around and muttered, "Eyjafjallajokull…" and a plume of volcanic ash and lava shot out at the robot. The lava slowly melted its inner core and sunk into the ground around it.

Finland was running around, skillfully dodging the robot's lasers. "So annoying…" he muttered as he used a sword to slash at them. However, he tripped over a rock and was about to be shot with its laser when as huge sword slashed through the robot from head to foot.

"No one touches m' wife." Sweden said, glaring at the robot carcass.

Belarus ran from robot to robot muttering, "They want to hurt big brother. I won't let them. No one hurts big brother!" She was truly terrifying as she used her many knives to dismantle the robots. "STAY AWAY FROM BIG BROTHER OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Romano and Spain were waiting in the truck, with three people for back up in the truck's back. Spain observed the scene in front of them. "Romano, do you think we need our snipers?"

"Things aren't that bad yet tomato bastard! We'll keep watching…"

~~~~~~~~~~In the Lab/ Country POV~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, escape plans anyone?" England glanced around at the gathered countries and flock. When no one volunteered some brilliant idea, England rubbed his temples and groaned. "Just great." Let us not forget that all this while the annoyingly loud sirens were going off. The countries could hear rushed footsteps outside the door, but no one had bothered checking the cages yet.

"Let's just bust out! It's not like they can stop us!" America yelled.

"We might have to do that…" England admitted. The flock looked at them like they were insane. "Don't underestimate us." England addressed the flock. "We've broken out of far worse."

"Alright, let's do this!" America said and he punched the door right off its hinges.

**A/N: Chapter 9! I didn't plan to make this story so long... It'll probably be wrapping up soon... or not. I'm not really sure. Depends on what story line I decide to go with. *shrugs* Well anyways, I still have to get everyone out of the School so it's gonna be contries&flock v. Flyboys next chapter... fun! Oh, btw, for Iceland's attack I just looked up Icelandic volcanoes so sorry if there's a typo or something. I didn't research it that much...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm so grateful to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Hetalia Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride**

Chapter 10: Heaven is when your Backup is German, Spell caster is British, Sword wielder is French, Sniper is Swiss and Mafia boss is Italian

~~~~~~~~~~~~Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bird kids stared at America with open mouths after his display of superhuman strength. Of course, none of the countries were fazed. Heck, they were just thankful America hadn't taken the wall out along with the door. He was certainly capable of such a feat.

"You git!" England yelled. "Now we've lost ANY element of surprise we might've possessed!"

"Um, do you not hear the sirens going off? Our cover was blown a while ago, Iggy!"

France restrained England from going on a rampage and yelling some very ungentlemanly things. "Don't be so rash Angleterre~ Young Alfred has a point~" England continued to glare but quit struggling (which is a good thing or else France would've gotten a face full of black magic).

Max managed to recover first. "What the hell was that?! That's not possible! People can't just punch doors off their hinges! For that matter, people can't freeze things or survive 10 story falls! Who the hell-?"

Max was cut off when Germany held his hand up. "As much as we'd love to continue listening to you rant, I believe we need to get out of here along with all these children and animals." He said, sweeping his arm out to gesture to the children huddled against the wall and animals whimpering in the corners.

The girl gave him a glare, but nodded in agreement. "Flock! We're busting out!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Fang POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as Max HATED being told what to do, the blonde man had a point. Flyboys would come running down the corridors with lasers or rockets or whatever those stupid white coats had decided to outfit them with. Hell, Max wouldn't be surprised if they turned into tanks.

Fang was the first to step out into the hallway and, deeming it clear, motioned for everyone to run like hell towards the exits. The delegates ushered the children out towards the doors while having to eventually pick up some of the animals and almost throw them outside.

"Fang!" came Angel's panicked voice. "I can hear minds getting closer!" Fang used a variety of colorful language.

"Okay, you delegates get out of here! We'll handle the stupid lab coats and their tin cans!"

The blonde from earlier, Alfred, began to protest when the other blonde, Arthur, dragged him outside by his bomber jacket.

Fang only caught a few words of that conversation and it sounded like Arthur said, "…want to blow our cover git?!" Alfred seemed offended but Arthur just rolled his eyes and finally forced Alfred outside, nodding to Fang.

He managed to breathe a sigh of relief knowing the normal humans were safe. Now he could be up the Flyboys without anyone hindering him. Fang cracked his knuckles and glanced around to see the flock already in combat mode. Fang smirked at Max, who responded by throwing a practice punch in the air. They could hear footsteps by now (which, honestly, was a miracle as that wailing siren STILL hadn't shut up).

A woman with glasses and a white lab coat burst around the corner with a pack of Flyboys following her. "What are you waiting for?!" she screeched. "Get them!" Fang smirked once more before kicking a Flyboy right through the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside/Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Right then. That's the last one." England sighed as he carefully set a cat with two tails and zebra stripes inside the van.

"Muy bien, mis amigos!" Spain exclaimed. "Say, where are those kids from earlier?"

"They're still inside the lab! We need to rescue them!" America yelled, outraged that they had left them in the first place.

"Wanker, you know as well as I do that these kids and animals were top priority. Anyways, I'm sure those teens are fine. You don't have that little faith in your citizens, do you?"

"Of course not! They're heroes, like me! But even heroes need backup sometimes."

"He has a point, eh. There were lots of robots there." Canada said softly.

"Well I guess we should help them." England said. "Good point, er…"

"I'm Canada."

"Right!" England said, embarrassed. "Let's go bust those wanker's skulls!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside/Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They felt like they'd been fighting for hours, but in reality it had only been about 10 minutes. "They don't stop coming!" Gazzy yelled in despair as he punched a Flyboy square in the chest. Of course, that annoying scientist lady was still screaming her head off.

Iggy turned to glare at her. "Oh, shut UP, woman! Nudge doesn't talk as much as you do!" he then started to grumble about how her annoying high pitched voice was assaulting his sensitive ears and where he'd like to shove a stick of dynamite on her while dodging a punch from a Flyboy and delivering one of his own.

"Hey! I don't talk that much, do I Max?" Nudge asked.

"Er, not the time Nudge." Max replied, roundhouse kicking one Flyboy into another. Max suddenly heard the door behind swing open and she punched without thinking, anticipating a Flyboy behind her. Instead, she had punched one of the delegates, the one with the long ponytail.

He glared at her, cupping his hand under his nose which was now dripping blood. "That hurt, aru! And I came back all this way to help, aru!" The man yelled, outraged.

Max winced. "Sorry." She offered lamely.

"If sorry was all it took, aru…" he muttered. He then dropped his hand, the bleeding already having stopped. Max frowned. With the force she hit him with, he should be out cold, and yet he only had a bloody nose and even that was already healed.

"What are you guys?" she asked, yet again.

"Kill robots now, ask questions later, aru." The man replied. He then pulled out…a wok pot? "Die, aru!" he yelled, bashing quite a few Flyboys in the head.

"Kesesese~ The cavalry has arrived awesomely!" the albino man from earlier yelled as he walked through the door. He pulled a sword from his scabbard and grinned with an evil glint in his eyes as he walked past the stunned flock. He smirked down at the Flyboys. "Don't even bother praying for your lives, or whatever it is you robots do. Nothing in heaven or earth can save your vital regions now."

~~~~~~~~~~~Outside/Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They just keep coming!" America yelled as he bashed a Flyboy over the head with a small tree. The force of the blow knocked its head clean off its shoulders and most likely over a mile away. America dropped the tree when a Flyboy shot him in the back, but he just turned around and stomped it into the ground. "That was my fave bomber jacket!" he yelled, outraged. "Do you think I have the money for a new one?! I'm already trillions in debt!"

"Focus, git!" England yelled. He stood inside a magical circle, sending spells toward any unfortunate Flyboys within a 10 meter radius.

"Ohonhon~ This is too easy~" France said, stabbing a Flyboy through the head with his sword.

"Da." Russia said, a swing of his pipe completely crushing a Flyboy's skull. "I would've thought robots would put up more of a fight. They were obviously made in America."

"What was that you damn commie?"

"Capitalist pig!"

"Enough!" Germany yelled, irritated by their bickering. "If you're both done, we're in the middle of a battle!" He pulled out his pistol and shot some Flyboys out of punching range before roundhouse kicking another through a tree.

"Germany-san, they don't seem to be slowing." Japan stated calmly, slashing a Flyboy in half.

"Too many enemies." Antarctica complained as he froze another Flyboy with his touch before shattering the new ice sculpture into a thousand pieces. "I just had to go along with it. Go with the others she said. It'll build character she said. They're only evil robots!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the truck/Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Canada and N. Italy were protecting the children from being recaptured by the robots (well, for Italy, protecting is a used loosely). Canada tried batting the Flyboys away with his hockey stick, but a few got away from him. "Kumakichi!" he yelled. His polar bear lifted its head before expanding to the size of a full grown bear. It reared on its hind legs to its full height of eight feet before batting a paw and sending the Flyboys crashing through the forest.

Italy mentally panicked inside the van. 'I don't like it here! It's scary! But I can't surrender… these kids need me.' He glanced back around the truck to see kids hunched together. A girl tugged on his arm with tears streaming down her face. "We don't have to go back with the bad people, do we?" she asked, sounding desperate for someone, anyone, to reassure her.

Italy was determined then. He patted her head and said, "Not while I'm here." He got up and exited the back of the truck to see Flyboys approaching the entrance that had flown over Canada and Kumajirou to get to the kids. "I will protect them!" he yelled, unusually serious. "I may not be as strong as Germany, but I will not let you hurt them!"

-Italy is now entering kick-ass mafia mode. Please standby-

Needless to say, Italy totally annihilated the Flyboys with a rare demonstration of the mafia side of Italy. Bullets were fired, metal twisted and robots drop kicked into the giant, 50-foot electric fence. Italy promptly returned to his natural self and climbed back into the van with Spain, Romano and the snipers to discuss all the wonderful things pasta has to offer.

~~~~~~~~~~~Inside/Flock POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flock just stared at the heaps of metal on the floor. The Flyboys had been defeated rather quickly by the Asian and albino. The scientist woman had been knocked out by a wok pot ("Not even Poland is as annoying as you, aru!") and the alarm had FINALLY been smashed to smithereens ("Stop that unawesome God awful racket!"). The two men didn't even seem to be breathing hard while the flock was completely covered with cuts and bruises.

"Well, what are we all standing around for, aru?" the Chinese man asked. "Let's move." The flock nodded dumbly before racing out the door behind Yao and Gilbert.

Fang managed to catch Max's eye and she nodded, knowing what the other was thinking. They would go back with the delegates, but once they were safe, there were a lot of questions that needed answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside/Country POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finland yelled to Sweden when he saw China and Prussia returning with the flock. Sweden nodded and relayed the information to the other fighters. All the countries and the flock retreated to the truck where the snipers, Spain, Romano and the children were. (A/N: Okay so I have no idea how big this truck is. Just believe it's a regular truck that England put a spell on or something.)

"Che. It's about time bastards!" Romano growled.

"We came as fast as we could, aru!" China yelled back.

"Everyone hold on~" Spain yelled back from the driver's seat cheerfully. Country and flock were thrown backwards as the truck lurched to a start.

"We have robots on our tail!" The female sniper yelled. In this light, the flock identified the woman's voice as the person who introduced herself as Elizabeta and next to her were Roderich and Vash. Of course, the countries knew them as Hungary, Austria and Switzerland.

"Everyone grab something if you don't wish to fly out the back." Austria instructed. Everyone hurriedly did so and Switzerland kicked the back doors to the truck open.

"I better get paid for this." Switzerland muttered as he situated himself along with his guns and belts of ammunition. He let loose a hailstorm of bullets that absolutely decimated the rows of Flyboys chasing them. "I hit every time." He smirked, a rare expression of satisfaction on his face. He tched when he realized he was out of ammo and rolled to the side to let Hungary take over.

"Come get some, boys!" She yelled, a wide grin apparent on her face. She picked up a bow and 3 quivers loaded with arrows which she fired with stunningly deadly accuracy. When she ran out she let Austria take over.

Austria sighed. "Why did I even come?" he asked no one. He snapped his fingers, but the ripple of sound turned into a visible sonic wave that swatted 20 Flyboys out of the sky. (A/N: Okay, I wanted Austria to fight, but I'm screwed for ideas, so he basically uses sound waves as weapons.)

"Tomato bastard, the snipers are out of ammo!" Romano yelled at Spain. "Move over, I'm taking the wheel!"

"Sure thing Lovi!"

"Chigi! Don't call me that!" After several death defying minutes in which Romano and Spain switched seats, the flock was certain they were going to die.

Romano rolled his eyes. "Amateurs." He muttered. The truck sped up and dodged lasers from the Flyboys like a boss.

"How the hell are you doing this?!" Fang asked, valiantly fighting the urge to vomit.

"Don' you know?" Romano smirked. "No one drives faster or better than an Italian!"

"Alright gits." England started. "Once we get back at the conference, the other delegates will help us defeat the remaining Flyboys on our tail!"

"And then do we get answers?" Max asked, attempting not to be thrown out the back.

The countries glanced at each other nervously before all turning to England who facepalmed as they stuck him with the decision. "I suppose." He sighed.

**A/N: Yosh, long chapter! First off, let me say I really love you guys. You all reviewed and... and... *Bursts into tears* YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME! Thank you!**

**Hahahaha the chapter title was based off the Hetalia heaven thing in the anime. (In heaven, the Germans are mechanics, Cooks are French, Policemen are British, Bankers are Swiss and Lovers are Italian)**

**On another note, I might not be able to have a new chapter up next week with the holidays coming and all that jazz. My updates might be weird and infrequent for a while. Please bear with me.**

**Next topic: This story seems to be coming to a natural conclusion in the near future. So here's the question. Do y'all want me to draw it out, or do you think the flock should just know already? They're practically on top of the answer by now. Yeesh. They'll probably know in the next chapter in fact. *shrugs***

**As always, please review! Tell me what you thought of the fights; that would be uberly awesome! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: This Makes Perfect Sense

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride**

Chapter 11: This Makes Perfect Sense

~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~

The flock stumbled out of the van when it arrived back at the conference center. Gazzy and Sam both ran to the bushes to empty their stomachs and Nudge looked like she had been hit over the head a couple of times and Iggy was nearly in fetal position on the ground.

Max rubbed her arm where she had banged it against a seat while Fang grumbled a few impolite phrases about Italian driving, annoying snipers and tomatoes. The last part was mainly due to the fact that Antonio hadn't shut up on the subject ever since everyone piled into the back of the van. Angel had yet to release a death grip she had on one of the van's seats and the other children and animals appeared to feel as though they would rather be experimented on than ride in the van again.

Arthur wobbled out of the van and managed to face the flock. "Those robots should be here in about 20 minutes so we need to be prepared." He managed a shaky smile as he looked at the conference's doors. "Oh look. Our friends are going to help us."

Despite being on the edge of a mental breakdown, the flock turned to see the other delegates from the conference hurrying towards the van. The blonde from earlier, Feliks, and his friend, Toris, were ushering the children and animals who had been subjected to experiments into the building. "Don't worry, we'll, like, totally protect them!" the blonde girl-er… boy announced.

A little girl with a pink dress and a purple hair bow ran to the blonde sniper, Vash and carried two rifles and belts of ammunition with her. Vash took one of the rifles. "Do you remember what I taught you, Lily?" he quizzed her.

"Yes brother. Aim for the head, and if they keep moving, shoot them again," The girl recited.

"Good girl." He said, ruffling her hair as she giggled.

"I worry what you're teaching the young ones," Roderich managed to say, still lying in the truck and being nursed by Elizabeta. Max silently agreed with the delegate, but Vash just glared back at him.

A small boy, about Lily's age ran out after her and right to Arthur. "Do we get to blow up robots?" He asked excitedly, eyes twinkling.

"No, Peter! Go back in." Arthur yelled at him.

"Oh, let him fight Iggy!" Alfred yelled, not at all affected by Romano's driving considering he was as bad a driver.

"Shut up Ame- Alfred!"

"Seriously," Max muttered to Fang under her breath. "We need to find out why they keep messing up on names." Their attention was drawn away a rather large chested, female delegate running up to Ivan and Natalia.

"I was so worried about you!" the lady bawled. Ivan was attempting to calm her down while Natalia glared at her.

Max noticed Fang staring at the delegate's chest and rolled her eyes. "Men!" she threw her hands up in frustration and stalked away.

~~~~~Country POV~~~~~

The Nordics had decided to return to the conference room with Poland and Lithuania to serve as extra protection for the children and animal experiments and help heal the wounded. China was suddenly tackled to the ground by an Asian teenager in a white robe. "Aniki! I was worried, da ze!"

"Get off me, aru!"

"Teacher, we were all worried!" Taiwan chimed in, valiantly fighting the urge to giggle at the sight of her elder in obvious discomfort. Hong Kong nodded, agreeing with her statement.

England then addressed all the countries. "Robots will be arriving soon to retrieve those children and animals. Our objective is to protect them at all costs. Heracles and Sadiq, you guys watch the doors. Everyone else, try to stop the robots before they reach the doors."

"I have to work with this lazy, cat obsessed jerk?!" Tukey roared.

"I'm not thrilled about this either," Greece replied in his monotone.

England massaged his temples. "It's only for a little bit, you gits! Try not to kill each other." The two nations glowered at each other, but finally agreed. "Right, now that that's solved…"

"Give us the children," A robotic voice called and the flapping of wings could be heard getting closer.

"Bloody hell," England muttered. "Now they sound like Francis."

"What was that?!"

"Enough arguing!" Max yelled. "They're here!"

~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~

Immediately, the flock sprang into action, leaping up into the air to bust some robot skulls. Max slammed the heel of her hand on the underside of a robot's chin, causing its head to snap backwards and then delivered a flurry of punches to another.

Fang managed to get behind a Flyboy and land a kick to the spine which made the robot fold its wings and plummet to the ground. He spun around and kicked another square in the chest so it crashed into another one.

Iggy darted away quickly from a group of robots while smirking evilly. "Fire in the hole~" he yelled and the other flock members scattered. Not two seconds later, they were showered by bits of metal and glass while being almost deafened by a huge explosion.

"That was so awesome!" Gazzy yelled, going in for a high five only to be interrupted by a Flyboy that managed to escape the carnage. The Gasman gritted his teeth and body slammed the Flyboy midair so its wings couldn't keep it airborne. He glared down at the robot. "You do NOT interrupt a bro five."

When the bomb exploded, Nudge had shrieked and folded her wings to drop out of range. Unfortunately, a Flyboy was there and managed to graze her leg with its claws. Nudge yelled in pain before kicking out powerfully and causing the robot to lose its head.

Angel was irritated. Her mind control didn't work on the robots so she was dodging and weaving as best she could. With a battle cry that would make Elizabeta proud, she landed a punch on the robot's abdomen before flipping in midair and bringing her foot down on its head. The robot plummeted to the ground and broke into tiny pieces.

While glancing at the ground, what Angel saw made her blood run cold. "Max!" she yelled in alarm. Her leader whipped around from what she was doing (read: smacking a robot senseless) and looked where Angel was pointing. Hundreds of ground based robots were heading for the delegates and since the Flyboys were still clouding the skies, there was no way the flock would be able to help them in time.

'I hope the delegates really are immortal…' Max thought as she attempted to defeat all the Flyboys in record time.

~~~~~Country POV~~~~~

"Why won't you die, aru?!" China yelled as he brought his wok pot down on yet another robot's head.

Behind him, South Korea watched as some robots attempted to ambush China. "DON'T TOUCH MY ANIKI!" he yelled, but it was as if his voice was amplified by 100 megaphones. The robots within a 20 meter radius short circuited merely by the power of the sound waves alone.

China rubbed his ears vigorously. "Of all the countries, aru. I get stuck with the absolute loudest, aru!" he grumbled.

Sealand stood with England in his magical circle. "Let me fight!"

"I already said no!"

"You stupid jerk!"

"No, Peter!"

"I'll show you!" Sealand yelled as he jumped outside the circle. "I'm strong! Well…pretty strong." He muttered the last part under his breath. "I hate being related to that British jerk. Because of him, I have to rely on magic. Why couldn't I just be super strong like America?" Sealand sighed and pulled out a dice from his pocket. "C'mon, c'mon… lucky number 4…" he whispered excitedly as he rolled it. "Yes!" he exclaimed as it landed on 4. "I request…my cannon!" he yelled and suddenly it appeared before him. "Alright! Come at me, you stupid robots!" He fired excitedly and shot round after round into the mob of robots.

"See Artie? I told you he could hold his own," America whispered smugly to England.

"Shut up, git!"

"If you're done releasing sexual tension, we need help!" Francis yelled at them while rolling his eyes.

~~~~~At the doors to the conference room~~~~~

A couple robots had made it to the doors where Greece and Turkey were attempting to kill each other through heated glares alone.

"Looking at you makes me sick."

"Bite me, cat freak!"

The two whipped around when they heard the robots approaching. Greece's expression darkened as he pulled out his cross shaped sword. "They look like dogs."

Turkey pulled out a scythe. "What's wrong with dogs?"

"…Nothing. They just remind me of you."

"Are you calling me a dog?!" If robots could sweatdrop, these would've while watching the two countries bicker back in forth. "Agh, just shut up!" Turkey finally yelled. He then swung his scythe towards the robots, effectively cutting off most of their heads.

"You missed some, stupid masked jerk," Greece stated calmly as he dispatched of the rest.

"Why you-!" Their arguing continued long after the robots were all smashed.

~~~~~A little later/Flock POV~~~~~

The flock finally landed, cut up and bruised. They observed that most of the delegates were in similar states. All the robots lay in smoking heaps of twisted metal and the nearby bushes were on fire. Max stumbled over to where Arthur was standing, the cut on her lip beginning to sting. "The kids and animals… they'll be safe, right?"

Arthur smirked tiredly. "If they're with us, that's as safe as they're going to ever be." Max felt relieved, deciding to trust the British man. "So about what you guys are…" she let the question hang.

Arthur ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Well, we're kind of mutants too, except we were born like this. And we weren't lying about being government officials either. We're extremely important."

"How important?"

The British man smirked again. "So important that our countries would be lost without us."

"How is that-?"

She was cut off midsentence as a blonde man with glasses came running out of the conference center. Max vaguely remembered his name was Eduard or something like that. The man wheezed and bent over on his knees as though he didn't do much physical activity and the mere effort of running outside tired him. He looked up at Arthur. "We have a problem."

~~~~~In the conference room/Flock POV~~~~~

The countries and flock members had run upstairs with the Estonian teen to view a large flat screen TV hanging in the conference room. A local news story was giving details about an ongoing experiment by the American military. A US research team had decided to detonate a rather large bomb in Antarctica to test its destructive capabilities and avoid affecting any life forms.

The flock was confused as to how this was relevant to any of the delegates, but all of them watched the news story with extreme interest. Max glanced around the room to see most of the delegates had worried expressions on their faces and Sam was hyperventilating in the corner while his twin sister muttered to him in tones too low for even Iggy to hear.

The news switched to a camera that was filming the action live. Max frowned as Alfred went over to Sam and apologized rather loudly, though he didn't seem to project his voice on purpose. 'What is he apologizing for? Is it for what his country is doing? Why is there even a delegate for Antarctica? It's not like it's a country…' She mentally filed that idea away and turned back to the screen. The airplane carrying the bomb was now hovering over a snowy mass of land.

Max and the flock watched with almost indifference as the bomb fell, but a slight note of concern tugged at the back of their minds as Sam started looking sick. At the exact same moment as the bomb detonated on screen, Sam started coughing up blood and it his shirt started turning red with alarming speed as though he were heavily wounded. Max's eyes darted around and got in a fighting stance, but she had heard no gunshot and no attackers were to be seen. The other delegates watched the teen spew blood with a certain degree of sadness, but none of them seemed particularly surprised. A couple of them even turned back to watching the news story which was currently proclaiming that the test had been a success. The flock stared at the teen and the other delegates in stunned silence, nonplussed by how calm they all were. Not even Sam's sister seemed surprised. What the hell was going on?

**A/N: I'm alive! *applause* I know, I missed my update last week. Holidays and all that. Anyways, thank you ALL for reviewing x100! You guys are so awesome! :D**

**For those of you who are confused about Sealand's ability: Since he was part of England at one time, his ability is magic based. His lucky number is 4, as that is the number of citizens that live on Sealand, and if he manages to roll his lucky number, he can make one request and it will come true. (Yeah... my imagination is weird sometimes.)**

**Okay, so the flock didn't get a full explanation this chapter... Maybe in the next one. All I know is that they are confused as crap by this point. *shrugs* Oh well.**

**Review Please! That'd be Prussia-level awesome! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Draw a Circle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride**

Chapter 12: Draw a Circle

~~~~~Country POV~~~~~

All the countries were startled as the bird kids suddenly switched to defensive positions, their eyes darting around nervously. Though the countries heard nothing but the news report on the television, they were all on guard. Could the teenagers sense more robots coming? They did have heightened senses…

"Raivis." Russia said with a tone that made the temperature of the room drop at least 10 degrees. "Why don't you go check outside, da?"

Latvia looked up at Russia with a terrified expression. "What if there are bad guys-?" he started.

"Da?" Russia said again, a huge intimidating aura emanating from his person. Most of the other countries with any common sense edged away from him. Though Russia was smiling, they could sense the barely concealed AURA OF DOOM. Latvia let out a small squeaking noise before vanishing in a flash of light, leaving all the flock members to do a double take.

Latvia suddenly reappeared in another flash of light. "T-there's no one o-out there." He said, sounding about ready to burst into tears and trembling violently. Some more sympathetic countries felt bad for him, but there was no way they were challenging Russia.

Russia thankfully retracted his killing intent which allowed Latvia to scamper away and nearly crying in relief. Russia smiled again. "It appears as though we are not in danger from the robots," he said.

"What do you mean we aren't in danger?!" Max yelled. "Someone just shot Sam or something!" she pointed to the teen who was frowning down at the large amount of blood collecting on his shirt. One could almost hear a collective 'Oh…' in the countries' thoughts.

The other countries faintly heard Antarctica mutter, "Damn. And I liked that shirt too."

But Max was still yelling. "Obviously we're still under attack! People don't randomly receive fatal wounds like they're bug bites!" The girl was obviously upset over what the countries faced on a fairly regular basis. Though it was never pleasant to be attacked, it was inevitable since they were the literal personifications of countries.

"Maybe we need to be clearer," England said, attempting to stave off yet another headache. 'When I'm done with this, I'll need a truck full of Asprin.' He thought tiredly. Then aloud, "We're not under attack. What happened is a… condition all of us delegates possess."

"Just tell them the truth already, you stupid tea bastard!"

~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~

"I was getting to that!" Arthur yelled at the Italian who possessed the foul mouth. The British man turned back to the bird kids. "We are… countries. I guess that would be the simplest way to explain it."

The flock was stunned. Even Nudge couldn't think of anything to say (well, at least anything that didn't involve fashion, unicorns and sparkles). Max suddenly got an annoyed look on her face.

"Ha ha. Very funny," she stated with bitter sarcasm. "You really had me going. Now you need to say something THAT ACTUALLY MAKES SENSE." The English delegate simply rolled his eyes.

Arthur turned back to Lovino. "I told you they wouldn't believe us," he said, an irritated expression on his face.

"Stop treating us like we're idiots!" Max yelled, fury evident in her features.

"We'll stop treating you like idiots when you stop acting like ones!" the Italian yelled back in reply. He and Max then had an epic glaring match that made everyone in the room sweatdrop.

"Ve, fratello…" Feliciano attempted to soothe his brother while the other Italian spewed curses in every language the flock knew, and a few they didn't.

"Perhaps I should be a little clearer," Arthur tried again. "We are representations of every country…"

"AHEM." Peter cleared his throat loudly.

Arthur shot him a look, but Peter just gazed back with an angelic grin plastered on his face. "Fine," Arthur grumbled. "Every country AND A FEW MICRONATIONS in the world." Peter looked satisfied after the clarification.

"But we already knew you were delegates," Fang said, clearly not grasping the explanation.

"How dense are you?!" Gilbert yelled from across the room. "IT'S BEEN STARING YOU IN THE FACE AND WE'VE BASICALLY SPELLED IT ALL OUT!" the German ranted.

All of the flock was clearly at a loss after the albino's outburst. All the delegates were either in the process of shaking their heads in frustration, seething quietly or facepalming. Possibly a combination of the three. Obviously, the flock was missing something here.

"Just let me do it, Britain dude!" Alfred yelled. "They'll understand me cuz they're my citizens!" He stood up in front of the flock. "I'M THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA AND I'M THE HERO!" he yelled while posing victoriously.

~~~~~Country POV~~~~~

"You're not helping, git!" England yelled. "Okay, I'll be really blunt… we are countries. Literally. If you attack a country or micronation or whatever, you physically wound us. That's why Sam, the personification of Antarctica, is over in the corner spewing blood after his place was bombed. That's why we all have special abilities. And, that's why we can jump out of 10 story windows and live. We are physically linked to our country; if it suffers, we suffer. In fact, America here has a cold, he just won't admit it."

"I'm totally fine!" America protested.

"Not with an economy like that, you're not," England shot back.

"Stop being right!"

"If you boys are done fighting, my brother is bleeding out on the floor!" Arctic yelled, glaring at them. The flock's attention immediately snapped back to Antarctica and his sister.

~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~~

The flock's heads were spinning with all the information they had just been given. Max finally decided to deal with the teenager who was wounded before she asked more about the countries. She strode over to Sam, er… Antarctica?, to examine the wounds.

She glanced at his sister. "Er… do you guys heal like normal or…?" she trailed off.

Arctic rolled her eyes. "Say I decided to stab England. He would heal very quickly and not die. However, if someone," she glared at America, "decided to bomb the Arctic, I would suffer heavy wounds, and probably take a long time to heal, but I wouldn't die unless the land mass known as 'Arctic' disappeared completely," she responded. "So he'll live, but it's not a good idea to let him keep bleeding all over the floor."

The delegate from earlier with the large chest rushed over to Antarctica. "I know I can't completely heal it as it was an attack on your land, but I can slow the bleeding," she said. She hovered her hands over the wound and, almost immediately, the blood began to stop flowing heavily while Antarctica's sister bandaged him up. The girl who healed him stood up shakily and turned to face the flock. "We haven't met formally," she said. "You can call me Ukraine."

The flock nodded in a daze. Perhaps they were just in one screwed up dream where countries were people and superpowers were the norm.

~~~~~Country POV~~~~~

With one crisis solved, the countries began focusing on the other problem at hand: what to do to make sure the flock didn't tell the secret. England sighed as all the other countries turned to him as if to say, 'You do it.'

"Er…" he started, attempting to gain the flock's attention. The gazes he received were unsettling as the flock was at a total loss as to what just happened. He took a deep breath. "Can we count on you not to reveal our secret? It would be very dangerous if everyone knew about the existence of the countries."

Max regained her composure first. "How can you expect something as big as this to remain a secret?" she demanded.

"We've kept it a secret for centuries, and it would be awful if it was exposed now. Do you know how many people would want to take advantage of the power we wield?" England responded. "Though we may seem rowdy and unorganized, all of us are very careful to keep our existence a secret from people other than our bosses."

The countries watched with bated breath for the flock to respond. Of course, if they refused to agree and decided to tell… well, that couldn't happen. That was a rather grim thought, and many countries attempted to put it out of their minds, hoping the teenager would agree to keep the secret. Their apparent leader finally spoke.

~~~~~Flock POV~~~~~

Max saw no advantages in revealing the truth. If anything, it would only cause more problems in the world, and that's the last thing Maximum Ride needed. More problems in the world she was trying to save. 'Ah, what the heck.' She thought. "I won't tell anyone," she stated aloud. The rest of the flock nodded in agreement. The delegates, no, COUNTRIES sighed in evident relief.

"So now what?" Max asked, throwing all the countries for a loop.

"What do you mean?" England asked, looking fairly confused.

"The world keeps going without knowing you all exist and I'm just supposed to forget everything I saw in the past few days?"

"Well…" the British man seemed to consider. "You could come to the next world conference, I suppose. Keep us informed of any further School activity and we'll see what we can do to support you on any of your missions."

"Oh yeah! It'll be awesome! We can bust up more things, but this time it'll be at my place!" America yelled while pumping his fist in the air.

~~~~~Meanwhile…part 1/Gazzy and Angel POV~~~~~

Antarctica sat up and managed a shaky smile. "You can come visit my place again. Don't think I didn't notice the last time you visited… I believe one of you got stuck in between two cliffs of ice?" Angel turned away, embarrassed by her past mistake.

"No, you have to visit my place sometime!" an enthusiastic Italy said. "We can talk about pasta all day!"

"We don't need them to visit, stupid fratello!"

"I've been meaning to ask," said Gazzy. "Why are there two of you if you represent the same country?"

"I'm the North part of Italy and he's the South part, ve~" Italy said.

"That doesn't make sense…" Gazzy said.

~~~~~Meanwhile… part 2/Nudge POV~~~~~~

"Like, omigosh, did you see the new style of clothing in France?" Poland asked Nudge.

"I SO did!" she replied happily while clapping her hands together. "Those scarves? Totally hot!"

"I know, right? But the stripes are a no-no."

"Omigosh, seriously! Everyone knows that you should always wear vertical stripes!"

"Otherwise it's, like, totally unflattering!" This continued for a while and (*breaks fourth wall* the author shall move away from that conversation as they have no experience with ANYTHING fashion wise. Sweats and tees ftw! Anyways…)

~~~~~Meanwhile…part 3/Iggy POV~~~~~

"…and so you just touch this wire to that wire and it will ignite into a giant fireball." Hong Kong finished.

"Hm, but how long will it take for it to explode?"

"Oh, approximately 2 minutes…"

"Can you go over the materials again?"

"Sure. They're common household materials…" *good children shouldn't do this*

~~~~~Meanwhile… part 4/Max POV~~~~~

Max watched as her flock socialized with all the countries of the room. 'You know,' she thought. 'They really aren't that different from normal people.' She smiled a little, seeing as the flock now had new allies and friends that were more than capable of helping them in a pinch. Perhaps getting caught that one day was one of the best things that could've happened to them. And if it wasn't, well at least they got to bust some skulls from it.

~~~~~1 year later/Antarctica POV~~~~~

Antarctica yawned as he stood outside the conference doors, half asleep. 'I hate my life,' he thought. He had just recently fully recovered from his wound only to have to float ON AN ICEBERG all the way to America because he missed his flight out. He had barely managed to stay on top of the small chunk of ice as the water got warmer.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

_As soon as he arrived in America, his sister had yelled at him for being late (as usual) and sped all the way to DC. They had hit signs, small trees, a couple raccoons, 3 deer, 20 birds and one unfortunate mailbox that got in her way. Of course they managed to arrive on time, but not without Antarctica losing whatever food he had in his stomach and also his consciousness for a while. Later he learned Arctic had dragged his limp body up to the 30__th__ floor, taking care to make sure his head hit every step on the flights of stairs._

~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~

Antarctica rubbed the back of his head. 'I need Advil. A boat full of it, no wait, a hotel full of it,' he mentally groaned. He felt like…well… like he'd been dragged up few flights of stairs. He scowled at the sun that beamed innocently down on him. It infuriated him that he had to stay inside at the boring world meeting and not go outside and enjoy the sun he so rarely got to see, let alone feel.

Greet country. Check off name. Greet country. Check off name. Greet country… He fell into a rhythm. He soon was giving the most insincere greeting possible at the doors to the conference while shooting every country that entered a look that said, 'Please kill me.' Eventually everyone was in and all was fine and dandy until…

CRASH!

'Not the windows…' he groaned. 'Anything but the super expensive windows.' He turned around slowly to see a group of teenage mutant bird kids grinning down at him. 'Here we go again…'

**A/N: Yo~ So...yes. Kind of confusing, rambling explanation... I didn't want them to be all like 'they're countries' and have the flock immediately accept it, or for them to struggle for too long... so I was just like, 'I'll be blunt and see how many times the countries have to repeat themselves before it sinks in.' XP**

**Another big question: what's next? It kinda seems like it's all wrapped up, huh? So let me ask you, what do you want to happen. Are you happy with this being the ending, or do you have an idea for something else that should happen? Let me warn you right now, I ain't good with romance. It'll turn out cheesy, bad and a total fail. Just like England's cooking.**

**Tell me if you like it/hate it/ got some ideas, kay? Reviews are awesome and I'm grateful to everyone who has reviewed in the past! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: What screwed looks like

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Hetalia**

Chapter 13: This is what screwed looks like

~~~~~Antarctica POV~~~~~

Antarctica groaned as he observed the shining shards of glass that lay on the carpet. 'Those were so expensive! I don't have any money, heck I don't even have any type of currency!' he mentally ranted. 'Maybe no heard that-"

"What the hell is going on out there?!" Germany's voice roared through the thick doors.

'Ah, dammit. So much for that.' Antarctica sighed and addressed the flock. "Why are you here this time?"

Max landed with a thud and retracted her wings. "We think there might be further school activity going on in other places and we need the countries to help us expose the company before they can rebuild any of their labs."

'A little more forward than most people would expect…' he thought. "Okay, okay," Antarctica said, massaging his temples. "I got this." He swung the impressive conference room doors open to reveal a scowling Germany. He quickly shut the doors.

He slowly turned to face the bird kids. "Listen to me. You need to stay calm and-"

"ANTARCTICA, ARE YOU WANTING TO START A WAR?!" Germany's outraged voice boomed through the doors, not at all dampened by the wood.

"Oh crap…" Antarctica glanced fearfully at the doors, not wanting to open them, but knowing something worse would happen if he left them closed. He didn't have a chance to open the doors again before they flew off their hinges and sailed over the flock's heads and out the already broken windows.

~~~~~Flock(…) POV~~~~~

Max idly wondered if countries just karate chopped mountains in half and bench pressed buildings in their free time. Certainly America would be capable of such a feat as he was even stronger than the average country.

Speak of the devil… "Aw, Germany! Those doors were expensive! I don't have any money, remember?" America pouted.

"Ah. It is those bird kids," Germany stated, blatantly ignoring Alfred's complaint. He looked the flock up and down nodding. "Do you have any news on the school?"

Max stepped forward authoritatively, despite being at least a head shorter than the German man. "We believe we've found a way to completely expose the School so they will have no opportunity to rebuild any laboratories or other facilities that may endanger humans or animals."

"Sounds like someone swallowed a dictionary…" Gazzy muttered under his breath to Iggy. Max shot him a look that made him clam up, but both teens barely managed to suppress their snickers. She rolled her eyes tiredly.

"Anyways. The last time we teamed up with you, we managed to download a lot of information onto Fang's laptop." Fang held up the silver computer like a trophy. "And if we can safely post the information to a popular site, there will be an international investigation that will put the School out of business for good," she finished.

"That's all great," Germany said. "But where do we fit in?"

"We need to stay in a secure location while this is being uploaded because it would take at least a week to make sure all the information gets safely onto a site. Also we don't know if they can track our computer, but it's best not to take chances," Max explained.

"Uh, that doesn't answer one question," a quiet voice said from behind them. The flock nearly jumped a foot in the air; they had forgotten about Antarctica's presence. "Why did you wait an entire year to find us and notify us that you needed help?" The teenagers shifted restlessly.

Suddenly, a sheathed katana darted out of nowhere and smashed all the teenagers in the head, their unconscious bodies falling to the ground.

~~~~~Country POV~~~~~

"What the hell, Japan?!" America yelled, running to the bird kids. Japan blocked the blonde with his katana before he reached them.

"I am sorry America-san, but these are not your citizens. Surely you could sense that?" Japan said, his face betraying no emotion as per usual.

"What?" America asked, startled. He suddenly realized that, in fact, he got nothing from being in the presence of people he believed to be his citizens. Usually when he was around Americans, he knew they were either born Americans or his citizens. It was the same deal with the other countries when they were around people from their respective places. The last time America had seen the flock, he had instantly known they were from America, possibly Colorado, and that was pretty awesome considering they were heroes like him. But the people on the floor, he felt absolutely nothing coming from them that said they were Americans.

"Japan, who are these guys?" he quietly questioned the Asian nation.

"I believe they are clones or something similar," Japan replied.

"Che, how can something be similar to a human?" Romano criticized.

"Well, it appears they are not fully human, and yet they are somewhat human. As if someone implanted a robot into a human."

"And HOW can you tell this?"

"My specialty is robotics," Japan stated, as if this should be a very obvious fact.

"I thought your specialty was manga, ve~"

"ENOUGH!" Germany yelled. "We have a serious problem now."

"What is it, ve?" Italy asked, a blank expression on his face.

"The existence of these robot/human/whatevers means that the flock is either captured or dead and also the scientists know of our…condition."

"Well, what do you suggest we do about it?" S. Italy asked, for once not including swearing in his sentence. He, along with all the other countries in the room, looked shaken that their secret had been leaked.

"Ve, Germany?" Italy turned to the tall blonde man.

"Ja, Feliciano?" Germany said, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"What are we going to do with the clones?" He asked, pointing to the knocked out teenagers on the floor.

Germany sighed. "Looks like we'll have to return them to the School. In person."

~~~~~Some lab/Flock POV~~~~~

"It's never going to work," Max sneered at a white coat through the bars of the cage. "They'll never fall for it. Those clones sounded like scholars. Good looking scholars, I might add."

"Shut up," the female lab coat said, tired of listening to the girl rant. The other bird kids just smirked as their leader continued to insult the scientist. She had been at it for a good hour.

Gazzy leaned over towards Iggy's cage. "2 bucks says the white coat leaves the room within 10 minutes."

Iggy smirked. "You're on."

Max finally got winded and the scientist almost sighed in relief before Max looked directly at Nudge. "Tag, you're it," she said before leaning against the bars.

"Sure thing!" came Nudge's bubbly reply. She turned to face the scientist. "So this one time, I was chatting with this really nice guy about what not to wear. He said that stripes were in and I totally agree, but he, like, loved sequins too. I'm totally all for sequins, but sometimes people overdo it, you know what I mean? Anyways, one time I found this nail polish that changes color in the sun. Can you, like, believe it?" The female scientist barely repressed the urge to bang her head on the wall.

Gazzy grinned at Iggy. "I win!"

**A/N: Oh gosh... Looks like I've been hit by random plot. Well...that was weird. Seriously, I started this chapter intending to write an epilogue or something and this random idea hit me. Hm. Anyways, I guess the story isn't ending just yet...**

**Please review with your opinions! Tell me if you like this idea/hate it/have some suggestions. A HUGE THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS! You're all awesome! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Talking Nonsense

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride**

Chapter 14: Talking Nonsense

~~~~~Country POV/England's van~~~~~

"Are we there yet?" Sealand whined loudly. "My foot fell asleep."

"No, we aren't," England replied, his irritation evident in his tone. "I told you earlier, this trip will take at least 10 hours."

"And how many has it been?"

"Two."

"Ughhhhhhhh," Sealand groaned, letting his head fall forward and crossing his arms. England gripped the wheel tighter to avoid letting some very ungentlemanly things leave his mouth.

"Where are we going again?"

"We're going to Matthew's place," England answered for the fifteenth time.

"Who?" Sealand asked, looking up in confusion.

"Canada," Matthew piped up from behind Sealand. Sealand jumped about a foot in his seat at the sudden quiet voice. He twisted around to see the blonde nation with the odd curl right behind him.

"Er, right. Sorry," Sealand apologized.

"I'm used to it…" Matthew sighed, burying his face in Kumajirou's fur. The bear looked up to his master with a confused expression.

"Who-?"

"I'm Canada," Canada cut the polar bear off, anticipating its question.

~~~~~Flashback/Country POV~~~~~

_The robot human hybrids had been tied up and were sitting in a corner, still knocked out. All the countries at the conference shot uneasy glances towards the clones._

_"What should we do with them?" America addressed all the nations._

_"Well," Germany replied. "It seems our cover has been blown, so we need to confront these… scientists and organizations before our secret becomes widespread. _

_"But where is their HQ?"_

_Germany sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm not sure. Japan?" He turned to the Asian nation who was stooped over one of the clones, an intent expression of concentration on his face._

_Japan rose to his feet and faced Germany. "From what I can sense, the robot parts are from Canada, but I do not know where the clones are from. I am sorry that I cannot be of further help."_

_"Ve~ Don't apologize Japan. We didn't even know they were clones," Italy attempted to reassure his friend by giving him a hug._

_"Ah… thank you, Italy-san," Japan said stiffly, not used to the display of affection._

_Germany pried the bubbly Italian off Japan and faced the others. "It would appear that we shall be traveling to Canada to investigate. We should split up. Some countries will stay here so we can try to avoid suspicion while others will travel to Canada."_

_"Of course the hero has to go!"_

_"I'll go to keep an eye on that fool American."_

_"Ohonhon~ If Angleterre is going, I shall as well."_

_"You can't just leave me here, aru."_

_"Apparently, those scientists need to be taught another lesson, da?"_

_"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Germany roared over the rowdy countries. "Alright. America, England, France, Russia, China, myself, Japan and Italy will go in one van while we have another van with backup in case something goes wrong during the investigation."_

_"Maybe I should go because it's in my country. I can help," A quiet voice said._

_Germany turned to the source of the noise. "Ah, who are you?"_

_"…Canada."_

_~~~~~Continued Flashback/England's van~~~~~_

_England loaded the still knocked out flock clones into the back of the van. "Alright, let's be on our way," he muttered to himself. His van lurched out of the parking lot followed closely by another full of their back up. They were a good hour down the road, when…_

_"Whew, that was easy!" The van nearly swerved off the road into the guardrail at the sound of Sealand's voice._

_"Bloody hell-! What are you doing here, Peter?!" England exclaimed, barely managing to get the van back on the road. He twisted around in his seat to see Sealand poke his head out of the back where the clones were still bound._

_"Isn't it obvious? We want to help!" Sealand exclaimed proudly._

_"We?!"_

_"Oh right," Sealand said, smacking his forehead as if he'd forgotten something. "Coast is clear, guys!"_

_"We're in so much trouble…" Latvia whimpered, poking his head over the rows of seats._

_"Oh no! My bow!" came Liechtenstein's worried voice. "Oh, found it!" her blonde hair was seen over the seats as she adjusted the purple bow in her hair._

_"Hm," a calm voice was heard._

_"Bloody hell," England muttered, resisting the urge to bang his head into the steering wheel. "You convinced Hong Kong to come?"_

_"And somehow me," Antarctica grumbled, sitting up._

_"Yup!" Sealand proclaimed triumphantly, flashing double peace signs._

_"I'm intrigued," France said. "How did you manage to get in the van? Ludwig was watching to make sure that didn't happen."_

_"Obviously I wasn't watching hard enough," Germany muttered._

_"If it makes you feel better, Germany-san, I did not see them either."_

_"Ve~ Neither did I!"_

_"Latvia, I am so glad you decided to travel with me," Russia said, a creepy smile on his face. Latvia wished he could teleport away, but he was out of range of the conference room and therefore was trapped in close quarters with the menacing Russian. Latvia squeaked and hid behind Liechtenstein who smiled resignedly. _

_"Well," Sealand began bragging. "We stowed away in Switzerland's gun and ammo crates when they were loaded on the other van, and when no one was looking we slipped out and hid in the back of your van!"_

_"You gotta admit," America said. "The kids really thought this one out."_

_"In spite of that, this was immensely irresponsible of you Hong Kong, aru."_

_"Hm," Hong Kong replied, giving China an indifferent stare._

_"Respect your elder, aru!"_

_China proceeded to yell at Hong Kong, who only stared blankly back at him. Germany was facepalming while Italy "comforted" him. America got bored and started talking to France about movies. Russia unleashed a creepy aura which scared the living daylights out of Latvia who was still cowering behind Liechtenstein. Antarctica grew bored and frosted over one of the van windows to draw pictures. Japan filmed all of them with mild interest and somehow Sealand managed to slide into the unclaimed shotgun seat and talked nonstop to England._

_England let out a long groan. "This is going to be a long drive," he muttered to himself as chaos unfolded in the seats behind him._

~~~~~Flashback over/Norway's van/Country POV~~~~~

"This one time, I drank 20 beers in one sitting!" Denmark yelled loudly at the driver.

Norway resisted the overwhelming urge to slam on the brakes so the Dane's face would get smashed against the windshield. He took a deep breath. "I know you did. I ended up having to drag your intoxicated butt home after the bar called at 3 in the morning."

"Oh, that's right!" Denmark said, not at all deterred. "What about that one time when-?"

"For the love of Thor, shut up!" Norway snapped.

"Well, it seems they're getting along well," Finland giggled as he watched the two argue in the seats in front of them.

"They haven't broken anything yet," Sweden agreed. Iceland stared out the window, absentmindedly feeding his puffin.

"This van is too warm," Austria complained.

"If you want, I can shove your head out the window," Switzerland muttered.

"Please do!" Prussia cackled, ducking just in time to avoid Hungary's frying pan. "That piano jerk will finally shut up!"

"Prussia…" Hungary warned.

"Kesesese, relax!"

"Isn't this great, Romano? We actually get to fight this time!" Spain exclaimed excitedly, watching the others.

"Che, shut up!" the Italian growled. He rolled his eyes as Prussia dodged another frying pan, only to be kicked in the vital regions by Hungary. "If we're the backup, those kids are going to be screwed."

~~~~~Much Later/The Lab/Flock POV~~~~~

The flock was lined up against a wall in the director's office, hands, feet and wings all bound, when the door opened wide to admit the head of the School. She grinned happily at the flock members who all had insults on the tips of their tongues ranging from her horrendous taste in fashion, to a few choice remarks about where she could stick the stack of papers she held in her manicured nails.

"Oh, we're so excited to have you wonderful children here!" she gushed. "Without you kids, none of this would be possible!"

Max gritted her teeth. "Let us go."

The director chuckled lightly. "We can't do that," she said in a tone one would use to scold a child. "You haven't even gotten a chance to reunite with your friends!"

"Listen here you-" Max was cut off when the director pressed a button on a small remote that sent an electrical current throughout the flock's bindings.

"There will be no language here," the director chided. Suddenly, the door slowly swung open to admit a very nervous looking scientist with a white lab coat and glasses. He scurried over to the director, spoke in a low tone and shuffled back out. The director's face lit up and she turned back to the flock.

"I would love to stay and chat, but it seems some preparations are in order," she said. She left the room, heels clicking. The guards behind the flock prodded them in the back to get them moving and they trooped out of the office.

"What was that about?" Max whispered to Angel.

She looked at the leader excitedly. "Arthur, Alfred and the others are coming!" All the flock members brightened at this.

"Let's try some scare tactics," Max whispered quietly to the rest of the flock. Then, louder, she said, "Oh those guys? I remember that Alfred punched through steel door and used a tree as a baseball bat!"

Gazzy joined in. "Vash had this totally sweet bazooka that I saw! He was really disappointed he didn't get to use it last time."

"Omigosh, one of them had a katana!" Nudge squealed.

"Forget that," Iggy scoffed. "One of them trained this huge polar bear to knock the heads off the Flyboys!"

Angel smiled creepily at one of the scientists leading them. "Antonio and Mathias both used giant battleaxes."

Fang snorted and looked up at the scientist behind him who was looking a little pale. "Good luck. You'll need it."

~~~~~Country POV~~~~~~

The vans were parked outside of a tall, nondescript building. The countries all huddled together while England laid out the plan. "Alright. My group will go in with the clones and all the other one will stay out here in case anything goes sour. The kids are staying with you."

"No fair, you British jerk!" Sealand yelled angrily.

"This is really not the time, Peter," England growled.

"I'll stay with bruder," Liechtenstein said quietly. Switzerland hadn't been mad at Lily (he could never be mad at her) and had even given her a rifle with some belts of ammo. Latvia indicated that he would like to remain outside, anything to get away from Russia who was glaring down at him. Hong Kong looked like he really didn't care either way.

"Like I said earlier, we'll go in, everyone else keep a sharp eye out. If something looks really bad, don't hesitate to contact Estonia or one of the others back in America."

"Alright, let's do this!" America yelled, punching the air. He turned and started running for the building's gates as the other countries in his group shook their heads and followed him.

"Stupid bloody wanker," England muttered.

~~~~~The Lab/Director POV~~~~~

The director of the School laughed in delight as she watched the people, no, countries head for the lab's gates on the monitors.

'If only they knew,' she thought. A scientist in a white lab coat shuffled into the room and took his place in front of a control panel loaded with buttons.

"Should we begin the operation, miss?"

"Yes," she said impatiently. "We have much work to be done."

**A/N: My hands! Ow, finger cramp! So how have y'all been? It's been good over where I am. It actually snowed! Yeah, yeah, I bet you all see statuses on Facebook and Twitter or whatever about snow. Sometimes it takes all my willpower not to write "Shut up! We have windows! We can see the snow!" Anyone? Just me? Right... *coughs***

**Anywho, so it's a new story plot and, seriously, I'm making this all up as I go. Honestly, it's better than I expected. Yay.**

**Please review! I love y'all for reviewing so much. Seriously. It makes me very happy! :D So what's you're thoughts on the new plot? Like it/Hate it/Got some suggestions? I'd love to hear 'em. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no outright flames. Thanks! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: When life gives you lemons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride**

**A/N: An author note before the story? What sorcery is this? So I'm going to answer some questions before we get this show on the road. :D**

**Q1: How much did it snow where I live?**

**A1: It snowed only a couple inches, but we don't get much snow where I live. I was pretty dang happy. :D**

**Q2: What are Latvia's power restraints?**

**A2: He can teleport anywhere within a 5 mile radius, but he has to have a clear idea where he's going.**

**Q3: How do they fit in the vans?**

**A3: England and Norway are magical. Yep.**

**Q4: Is Hong Kong going to use explosives?**

**A4: Do you think I'm going to give spoilers? You'll have to stay tuned~**

**Alright, enough boring crap. On with the story.**

Chapter 15: When life gives you lemons

~~~~~Outside the lab/Country POV~~~~~

Germany hauled the clones along with him as the group trudged up to the gate. On the post next to the gate was a small buzzer intercom thing. England gave a short nod to the group before pressing the buzzer. It crackled for a minute before bursting to life.

"Oh, Mr. Kirkland. What a pleasure it is that you are visiting our lab~" a slimy sounding female voice oozed out of the speaker. England looked especially shaken.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, alarmed.

"Why, Mr. Kirkland, I've done extensive research about you and your…friends. But this is certainly not the place to discuss such matters. The walls have ears you know," the lady continued, letting out an unnaturally high pitched laugh. "Do come in." The gates then buzzed and swung open.

England turned to the other countries. He didn't have to say anything, his expression told all. 'Be careful,' it said. 'Very careful.'

~~~~~Inside the lab/Flock POV~~~~~

"A dog crossed with a tiger?" Gazzy guessed.

"Nope! Nudge?" Angel responded, giggling.

"It has to be that zebra crossed with an orange tabby!" Nudge squealed.

"Correct!" Angel said, shoving her hand through the cage bars to high five Nudge. "Okay, you're turn!"

Nudge clapped her hands together and assumed an expression of deep thinking. She suddenly brightened. "I got it!" she said in her bubbly voice. "I spy with my little eye, something blue and with feathers!" Gazzy's hand shot up and Nudge pointed to them.

"The octopus with wings in the corner!"

"No! That octopus is purple!"

"Close enough," Gazzy muttered.

"We have the weirdest kids," Max said to Fang as she watched the younger ones continue to play "I Spy".

Fang snorted. "As long as it keeps Nudge from talking about fashion mags, it's good."

"I beg to differ," Iggy growled, attempting to cover his ears. "If Nudge squeals any higher, I'll believe she's part dog whistle."

~~~~~In the Director's office/Director POV~~~~~

"Are preparations done?" the director impatiently asked the timid scientist. He made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a cough before nodding the affirmative. "Well? What are you waiting for? Send them in!" she roared before sinking back into her chair and sipping from a glass of water.

~~~~~In the Hallway/Country POV~~~~~

"Iggy!" America whispered to the English man. "Get a load of these guards! They have laser guns!"

"I'm fairly sure the guards are not in a good mood Alfred."

"What-? Where-?" Max clone groaned as she lifted her head.

"Ah. So you are finally awake," Germany stated as the other clones began showing signs of awareness.

"Why are we tied up?" Gazzy clone yelled.

"Please do not raise your voice," Japan said in his emotionless monotone. "We are back at the lab." At this, all the clones assumed panicked expressions.

"No!" Fang clone yelled. "We can't come back! We're not allowed back unless we succeed!" The rest of the clones nodded feverishly.

"What happens if you fail, aru?" China asked.

The clones all shuddered. "We get…scrapped," Angel clone whispered, her entire figure shaking.

The countries looked at each other and then back to the clones. "And what is getting scrapped?" France asked, unusually serious.

The clones shifted uneasily. "It's-" Iggy clone began, only to be interrupted by the director's office door swinging open.

"Please enter," the director's sickly sweet voice called from inside the room. The countries slowly made their way in the office.

~~~~~In the lab/Flock POV~~~~~

"Angel wins again," Gazzy said, sounding bored. "Big surprise that the MIND READER wins the game." Angel giggled at her brother's irritation.

"So are they really here, Angel?" Max asked, switching the light hearted tone off. Angel grew more serious.

"A lot of them are here. There's some outside too. A bunch came in to meet with the director, but for some reason I can't read that lady's mind. All I know is that she has some kind of plan. And it's not going to end well."

"They'll be fine," Iggy stated, shocking all flock members. "What? If someone can turn a person into a popsicle in one second flat, I wouldn't bet against them."

~~~~~Outside/Country POV~~~~~

"They've been in there an awfully long time," Hungary muttered.

"They haven't used the SOS yet though," Spain said cheerily. "If they didn't use it, they must be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"Maybe I should go in, just in case!" Denmark yelled, reaching for his axe.

"No way," Norway shot his idea down. "You just want to chop stuff up with your needlessly huge weapon."

"And if I do?" Denmark shot back cockily. Norway rolled his eyes.

"If everyone is so worried, I use a spell so we can see what's going on inside."

"That's be great, Lukas" Hungary said, relieved. Norway nodded and began chanting. Suddenly, a orb of bright light hovered in front of the countries' faces and showed what was happening inside.

"Looks like they're in some sort of office," Switzerland muttered.

"I don't like the looks of that lady," Austria said, sniffing haughtily. "She has no taste in clothing."

"Unfortunately, I'll have to agree with the girly piano player on this one," Prussia said in disgust. "That outfit was not made for her."

~~~~~In the Director's office/Country POV~~~~~

The countries warily sat down at the large conference table the director had. The director herself sat at the head of the table smiling serenely. Her mask was broken for an instant when her eyes fell on the flock clones, but she straightened her facial features again. She motioned one of her guards over.

"Take the…clones," she said, her nose wrinkling in distasted, as if the word was dirty. "Put them with our other guests of honor." The guard nodded and tried to pry the clones away from Germany.

"I promise," the director stated. "No harm will come to the clones." All the countries could practically hear the left out word, "yet" at the end of the sentence. Still, not wanting to start a fight this early, Germany reluctantly relinquished the rope to the guard, glowering at the robot.

"I don't like this," America muttered to England. "I say we bust them out and high tail it. This place gives me the creeps."

"She is rather unnerving," England admitted. "I believe the only one not affected is Ivan." His gaze darted over to the tall Russian sitting across the table and down to the left. Russia had his normal disturbing smile and purplish aura swirling about him.

The director cleared her throat once more, catching everyone's attention. "Down to business then," she chirped. "I'm sure you all have questions."

England began. "How do you know what we are?"

The director batted her eyelashes at him, making England's stomach turn worse than when France had wanted to marry him. "Surely you didn't expect your existence to stay secret forever?" she purred. Even France looked a bit disgusted. The director continued, "We simply learned from the files we acquired last year that there are beings who possess superhuman abilities. The subject, 3359RXG, showed that the beings hold the key to…immortality."

America frantically elbowed England while the other countries looked nervous. "Hey Iggy!" he whispered. "Is that Sam?"

"Almost definitely," England replied quietly.

Germany then spoke up. "So you believe that all of us are such beings? That is surely a farfetched idea. One anomaly does not mean an entire group of immortal beings exist."

"We acknowledged such reasoning ourselves," the director admitted. She suddenly brightened. "However, we have proof that every one of you are immortal!"

"And how do you reason that, aru?"

"Because," the director pulled out a small bottle of purple colored liquid from her pocket. "This is an antidote for a poisonous gas. It's quite a nasty gas. Colorless, odorless…" she smirked, allowing that to sink in.

"And?" America asked, not quite getting it. Realization dawned on Germany and soon all the other countries.

"They pumped this room full of poisonous gas," he said, irritated he didn't realize it sooner.

"No regular human could survive," Japan affirmed.

Russia turned to the lady with interest. "I would like to be knowing. What would you do if we weren't immortal?" His dangerous purple aura slowly growing.

"Well," the director replied. "It would be unfortunate to be sure." She swiveled around in her chair and clicked on the TV monitor behind her, zooming in on Antarctica. "But we would capture subject 3359RXG anyways."

"And what makes you think we'll let you do that?" America said, voice uncharacteristically threatening.

She turned the monitor off and turned to face them again. "Well, you won't be able to do anything about it because another gas is in the room now." The director pulled on a breathing mask. She waved to all the countries who felt their bodies getting heavier. They got weaker until they all passed out. "Nighty night!"

~~~~~Outside/Country POV~~~~~

The countries watched in horror as their friends inside the lab were knocked unconscious by some unseen gas. Germany had almost managed to pull his weapon, but stumbled and eventually succumbed to sleep like the others.

"We have to help them!" Prussia growled, grabbing his saber, crimson eyes flashing. "No one does that to mein bruder!"

"Calm down, amigo!" Spain yelled pushing against his chest. "We can't just run in there without a plan!"

"Antonio is right," Hungary said, whacking Prussia over the head with her frying pan. Her mouth was set in a grim line and her expression screamed that when she got in there every scientist was going to receive a face full of frying pan. "We need to be smart. Here's the plan…"

~~~~~Director's office/Director POV~~~~~

She watched the guards pick up the last person, a brunette Italian with an odd curl, and turned back to face the monitor. She giggled as the people outside huddled together tightly and spoke in low tones, no doubt planning for revenge.

"Nothing you do will work," the director chuckled, pouring herself a glass of wine. "We're always one step ahead of you." She took a long drink. "Soon, subject 3359RXG will be back in our hands."

~~~~~In the hallway/Canada POV~~~~~

Canada groaned in frustration and hugged Kumakichi (he could never remember the bear's name) tighter to his chest. He blew the odd hair curl he had out of his face and stared balefully at the steel door in his path.

"This is the third dead end we've hit," he muttered. When the other countries had entered the conference room, the guards, despite not being human, hadn't seen the Canadian country and shut him out of the conference. He'd banged on the doors for a while before deciding his efforts were futile.

That settled, he went about exploring the rest of the laboratory, looking for the flock. He passed numerous scientists scurrying through the hallways (no one saw him) and tried to make sense of the technological gobbledygook that flashed on all the monitors. 'I wish I was as good at this as Estonia,' he thought. 'Then I could understand whatever the heck they're saying.' He sighed and took a picture of the monitors on his cell phone and continued to trudge through the hallways. Sometimes, invisibility had its perks.

He roamed the halls for some time until he found a locked door. "Kumakichi," he muttered. The bear whined, but grew to its full size and easily broke the door down before shrinking back to the size of a teddy bear. Canada picked him back up and stepped through the door frame, carefully avoiding the shrapnel that was the door.

'Lights,' he thought, running his hand along the wall. He finally managed to locate the light switch. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden light. When he finally was able to see the contents of the room, he nearly lost his grip on the bear. Figures were chained to the walls, hanging by shackles on their wrists. "Oh my gosh," he muttered. "How on earth did these scientists ever manage to get ahold of them?"

"Are you gonna gawk at us all day, or get us down?" Scotland snapped, glaring at the Canadian.

**A/N: Of course I'm having my regular Author's note at the end. I love writing this thing. Anywho, I feel that this story literally takes control of my hands and writes itself. I have no idea where all this plot comes from. Someone please help.**

**And I've also thrown a couple of mystery guests in. Yay. *sweatdrops* okay...I'm weird. I've accepted the fact.**

**Also. Bad news. I probably won't be able to update next week or the following week. *dodges brick* I know. I'm a horrible person.**

**So review? Tell what you like/hate/have ideas for. Thanks everyone! You're all Prussia-level awesome for sticking with me for so long~ :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Brace yourselves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride**

Chapter 16: Brace yourselves

~~~~~In the cages/Flock POV~~~~~

"And that is bacon is the most awesome food on the planet," Gazzy finished, looking pleased with himself.

"I totally agree," Iggy said, managing to give Gazzy a high five through the cage bars.

"I'm not saying I hate bacon," Nudge began. "I'm just making the point that-"

"Shhh!" Max hissed, suddenly hearing the doorknob to the lab click as a key was inserted. The flock instantly fell silent as the door swung open. A woman in a white lab coat directed her colleagues around the room where they dropped several more dog crates. The woman sneered at Max.

"Enjoying your stay?"

"Never better," Max replied with a cheerful smile while flipping her off with both hands. Her lip curled in disdain.

"I would watch my behavior if I were you."

"You couldn't be me if you tried," Max retorted, sounding bored. The female scientist turned pink and was about to respond, but one of the men whispered something to her and she nodded. She gave Max one final backwards glare before walking out.

"Stupid woman," Max muttered under her breath. She then examined the other crates in the room. There were quite a few and the cages looked very different from the ones the flock was sitting in. The bars were thicker which only served to make their occupants harder to identify.

"Angel," Max said in a low tone. "Can you get a read off them?" Angel shook her head.

"They're out cold… And I don't see any thoughts," she looked away. "In fact, I haven't been able to read minds since they put this collar on me."

"Maybe if we throw something at them they'll wake up," Gazzy said, searching for a projectile.

"You can't do that!" Nudge whisper/yelled.

"Why not?" Gazzy looked disappointed.

"What if they're already hurt and you just injure them further?"

"Nudge has a point," Fang said, surprising everyone by speaking. "But so does Gazzy." The Gasman's chest puffed up with pride. Fang then turned his dark eyes toward their leader. "We need to know who they are, but we can't risk injuring them more."

"Well, you could always just ask our names," One very familiar voice said through the cage bars, making the entire flock jump. The voice was rough and tired, as if the person had been eating gravel.

"Arthur?!" the flock yelled at the same time.

"Ow! Yes, it's me. Can we refrain from yelling?" the figure in the cage crawled up to the bars so they could see that it was, in fact, the British man they'd met before. He frowned and looked at his new prison. "That stupid director woman knocked us out."

"Who else is with you?" Angel asked, straining to see who was in the other cages.

Arthur scratched his head as he tried to recall. "Let's see… the others should be awake by now… Yao?"

"Here, aru. And not happy about it."

"Feliciano?"

"What is this place? I'm scared! Doitsu!"

"Er… right. Kiku?"

"I'm here."

"Ivan?"

"What is this place?" The other countries could feel his deadly purple aura springing to life.

"Frog?"

"That's mean!" Francis whined.

"Alfred?" Arthur waited, but there was no response. "Where's Ame- Alfred?" Arthur asked, growing panicked.

"Ve, Ludwig isn't here either!" Feliciano yelped, sounding scared.

"Bloody hell," Arthur muttered.

"What's wrong?" Gazzy yelled, not able to fully hear the British man. Arthur turned back to face the flock.

"It appears the two people in our group that could actually bust out of these cages are not here…" Arthur replied, sounding shaken.

"Can't that scary Russian dude do it?" Gazzy asked, looking around the gloomy lab for Ivan.

"They took my pipe," Ivan said in a voice that made everyone get as far away from him as their cages allowed.

"It's not that simple," Arthur began. "No doubt, Ivan is strong. In fact, all of us have the capability of busting out of a regular cage, even Feliciano. However, as you may have noticed, our cages are different from yours."

"Titanium bars, aru," Yao stated, testing the cage.

"Right," Arthur said, agreeing with him. "We aren't that strong. Ame- Alfred and Ludwig could've broken out, but…" Arthur trailed off.

"So, we're screwed?" Max asked, deadpanning at the English man.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Arthur said, squinting as he tried to rack his brain.

"Could this 'something' help us?" Fang asked skeptically.

"Er, I believe so," Arthur replied, sounding embarrassed. "Now what was it?"

In another part of the lab, a certain Canadian sneezed.

~~~~~Director's office/Director POV~~~~~

The director impatiently drummed her manicured nails on the desk as she waited for results. The door to her office swung open to admit a scientist holding a stack of papers.

"Finally," she snapped. "How are the subjects adjusting?"

"Ma'am, we put all of the subjects except for two into the titanium cages and wheeled them into the laboratory."

She glanced up from her papers. "What was wrong with the two not in cages?"

The scientist began sweating. "Ma'am, they woke up early and demolished the cages they were in."

"Those were top of the line, reinforced titanium bars!" the director exclaimed in disbelief.

The scientist cowered before her rage. "I'm very sorry! It appears we underestimated their strength."

"So where are they now?"

"We had to keep them in a state of unconsciousness or they could destroy this entire laboratory."

The director looked back down at the notes before her mouth curled into an evil smile. "No matter," she said with a wave of her hand. "This is good news really." She swiveled around to face her monitor which now bore images of the new prisoners from the cameras. "If we can harness their strength, we could be unstoppable." She grinned. Then she suddenly frowned, looking over the report. "Wait." Her steely eyes fell on the unfortunate scientist who seemed to shrink down even further.

"Ma'am?"

"How many subjects did you say you have in captivity?"

"Eight ma'am." The director snarled and clicked a button on her TV remote so that it showed video footage from when all the subjects entered.

"How many people are in this video?"

The scientist counted the heads and then swallowed hard at his discovery. "Nine, ma'am."

"Yes. Nine." She froze the image on screen. "Nine people entered the facility and we only have eight in captivity. Where is the ninth?" The scientist stared at the ground. "That was not a rhetorical question," the director growled.

"We, uh, don't know," he muttered.

"What was that?" the director asked, annoyed.

"We don't know," he said a little louder.

"You don't know? Well, you better find out fast or you'll be out of a job faster than you can say 'I'm sorry'. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now get out," she shooed him with a wave of her hand. The scientist started towards the door when he suddenly turned around. He flinched slightly at the glare she gave him. "Did something else cross your mind?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Ah, it's just," he fidgeted. "What should we do about the clones?"

The director then looked bored. "Isn't it obvious? We have no more use for them. Scrap them." The scientist scurried out of her office.

~~~~~Other lab/Country POV~~~~~

Canada sneezed again. "Someone must be talking about me," he muttered.

"Are you done?" Scotland snapped, sounding annoyed. He jangled the shackles on his wrists. "If you haven't guessed, these things are pretty damn uncomfortable!"

"Give me a second," Canada said. "Who else is here?"

Scotland rolled his eyes. "Wake up, you stupid bastards!" he yelled to the people next to him.

"Oh, shut up. You're too loud and giving me a headache," a voice yelled back.

"I agree, you're an ass," another voice said.

"That answer your question?" Scotland growled at Canada. "Now get me the hell down!"

"Wait," Canada said, sounding shaken. "They caught you, Netherlands and Ireland?"

"Didn't you just hear them? Are you daft?" Scotland said, thoroughly irritated.

"I was just asking a question!" Canada replied.

"Whatever. Just get us down!"

"Alright, alright. Geez," Canada grumbled as he turned to his bear. "Kumakichi?" the bear looked at him blankly, but eventually grew to full size and slashed the other's shackles apart in a shower of sparks. Scotland rubbed his wrists, bloody from the restraints, and muttered a lot of unkind four letter words and unpleasant things that he would do to the scientists once he got his hands on them. Netherlands gave Canada a brief nod of thanks. Ireland bounded right up to the Canadian country and hugged him.

"So where's that stupid brother o' mine?" Scotland asked, addressing Canada.

"He came here with a bunch of other countries. They all got captured." Canada buried his face in Kumajiro's fur.

"Well, we should look for them then," Netherlands stated. "On another note, has anyone seen my pipe?" he glanced around.

Scotland reached into his pocket and snarled. "Those damn scientists took my cigarettes! Bastards! When I see 'em-" he was cut off mid rant by Ireland.

"Where would they be holding the others?"

"I believe they'd be in another lab," Canada replied, edging away from the Scottish man who was barely restrained by Ireland and Netherlands. He was still spewing profanities like there was no tomorrow.

"We should be careful," Netherlands said. "Matthew might be able to fly under the radar, but it won't be long before they realize we're missing. Ow." The last part was due to the fact that Scotland had elbowed him in his attempts to go out and bust some scientist's skulls.

"We also need to hurry!" Ireland said in a cheerful tone that definitely did not reflect the seriousness of their situation.

"Right…" Canada said, sweatdropping. Under his breath he muttered, "There is no way we're going to get down this hallway, let alone to the labs, without being noticed." He watched the three other countries bicker.

~~~~~Outside/Country POV~~~~~

"Do you get the feeling something bad is going to happen?" Hungary asked Austria as they sat in the back of the van, trying to work out a plan.

"Every second I'm around that stupid Prussian I get that feeling."

"Roderich!" Hungary warned. "You two need to get over your differences."

"…Only until the others are rescued." Austria conceded.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, you girly piano player," Prussia sneered, causing Austria to grit his teeth in anger. Hungary threw her arms up in frustration and decided to examine the other countries instead. Norway, Finland and Sweden were all huddled around the orb, trying to figure out a safe way into the laboratory and making sure the captured nations weren't in any immediate danger. Spain and Denmark were discussing the pros and cons of battle axes. Iceland was with the other kids, watching Sealand attempt to fire a gun. Liechtenstein giggled as a shot blasted him a foot backwards. Switzerland growled at the sudden noise but turned away to finish making sure everything was in order with his guns. Hungary crossed over to him.

"Are you ready yet, Vash?"

"Seems everything is in working order," came his clipped reply. "Lily." He waved over his adopted sister. She skipped over, pink dress swishing around her. Switzerland handed her a machine gun and two belts of ammunition. He ruffled her hair. "You're going to stay outside and make sure that we don't have any unexpected visitors, okay?"

"Okay, bruder," she replied happily.

"That's no fair!" Sealand whined. "My brother never lets me use weapons!" Hungary smiled at the young micronation.

"It's okay Peter. You and all the other kids can guard the outside."

"Really?" he asked, eyes shining. "This is going to be awesome!" he yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"W-wait!" Latvia stuttered. "We're going to be out here alone?"

"Well," Hungary replied. "Romano is going to stay out here with you guys. You should be safe." This, understandably, did nothing to reassure the Baltic country.

"Che! I don't like it either, brat," South Italy snarled at the timid Latvian.

"Can he even fight?" Sealand asked in a low tone and Antarctica shrugged. Romano still heard them.

"Chigi! Of course I can fight!" Sealand continued to look at him skeptically.

"I think even Lily could beat you up."

"Now listen here, twerp! I could decimate this stupid lab if I wanted to!" Romano began advancing on the micronation, only to have Spain come behind him and restrain him.

"Calm down, Lovi! He didn't mean to offend you!"

"Like hell he didn't! Let go of me, tomato bastard! And don't call me that!" Romano yelled, struggling against the Spaniard while Sealand laughed his butt off.

"Boys!" Hungary yelled. "If you're done over there, we need to start our rescue!" she had slung her bow and arrows over her back while tightly clutching her frying pan.

"Alright, Elizabeta!" Spain yelled back, releasing Romano who landed on the ground with a thud. Spain picked up his battle axe. "You kids be careful!" he smiled.

The other kids waved and Romano just crossed his arms. "Che. Whatever."

Switzerland picked up his bazooka and yelled, "Everyone down!" the others dropped to the ground instantly. When the trigger happy country says 'hit the deck', you hit the deck, no question. He fired his bazooka straight towards the lab, annihilating the gates and blowing a sizable hole in the facility's wall. He set down the bazooka and picked up a machine gun and belts of ammunition.

"Alright!" Prussia yelled, smirk in place. "Let's go kick some vital regions." The adults trooped towards the smoking hole in the wall.

"Antonio!" Said country turned around to see Romano had yelled at him. He waited expectantly for the Italian country to speak. "Don't get hurt or anything, okay bastard?" Romano mumbled, refusing to meet Spain's surprised gaze, and turned bright red.

"Sure thing, Lovi!" he said, flashing a bright smile at the Italian.

"I said not to call me that, bastard!" Romano yelled angrily after him, but the Spaniard was out of earshot. "Che. What an idiot," he muttered. He turned around to see Sealand and Liechtenstein giggling at him and whispering, while Latvia, Hong Kong and Antarctica all looked extremely amused. "What the hell is so damn funny?!"

**A/N: Hey, guess what? I actually got to update when I thought I wouldn't be able to! Yay! So yeah, I was gone for a while on a trip and stuff, but it was pretty great. I won't bore you with details, cuz I'm a nice person.**

**Yes, I put light Spamano in there. They're adorable. Romano is such a tsundere... Also, I have so many convoluted plots in here. I've got the flock (now joined by countries), Alfred and Ludwig are... somewhere, there are people outside breaking in, people outside staying outside, newly freed countries along with Canada trying to help and the director is being all weird and cryptic. I don't even know how I manage to write this anymore. Help.**

**I'm out of topics now... Do you like apple juice? I love it. Got some when I was on a plane and the stewards came around and it was pretty awesome. Apple juice... pretty ironic, right? *kudos if you get the reference***

**Anyways, please review! I love reading what you all think about the story and I'm open to ideas :D so review? Please? Thanks for reading y'all!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Dysfunctional Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Hetalia.**

Chapter 17: A Dysfunctional Family

~~~~~In the halls/ Country POV~~~~~

"Ah, shut up, ya bloody wanker."

"Ya got no right to say that to me. Yer the one dragging us all down!"

"Both of you need to stop." Canada sighed and rubbed his eyes as the other countries continued to argue. Scotland and Ireland had been at each other's throats ever since they'd been freed and Netherlands had taken the role of peacekeeper, trying to keep them both quiet. Canada personally thought it was some kind of miracle that they hadn't been noticed yet.

They had been trudging down the brightly lit hallways for a while, peering through doors, only to find none of their friends. The halls spiderwebbed out in every direction, only serving to further confuse the poor countries. Added to that, every twenty minutes, Scotland would gripe about not having his smokes, causing Ireland to comment on how his lungs were probably pitch black (Canada silently agreed) which only served to enrage the Scotsman further. He would proceed to belt long strings of profanity in English, Scottish, a bit of German and a little French. Following this, Netherlands would have to physically separate the two and try to whack some sense into them. Another twenty minutes, and the cycle would start all over.

Canada buried his face in Kumashiko's fur. Why won't the others just shut up for once? They were actually worse than his brother! He blocked out their bickering as he peered inside yet another door. The room was dimly lit, but he could see outlines of cages inside.

'Might as well try this one,' he thought, pushing the door open wider. The countries behind him momentarily stopped yelling at each other to watch what was happening. Canada flicked on the lights nearly cried with relief.

"I never thought I would see you guys again, eh," he said softly.

"Yeah, yeah. That's very touching," Scotland muttered behind him, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, bloody hell," England muttered. "What is my wanker of a brother doing here?"

~~~~~The lab/ Flock POV~~~~~

The flock had tensed when the door opened, expecting there to be scientists ready to withdraw more blood samples. Instead, it had turned out to be… well, more "delegates" they assumed. One of them they recognized as Matthew, personification of Canada, but the others…

One of the men wore a blue uniform and brown boots with two white stripes forming an X across his torso. He had bright red hair, emerald green eyes, a pissed off expression and a foul mouth. His Scottish accent may have been attractive, had he not been spewing every swear word Max knew and a few she didn't. Max attempted to cover Angel's ears as soon as the man opened his mouth to cuss out Arthur.

Another man looked very much like the Scottish one, with red hair and green eyes, but he wore a green military uniform and his eyes held a playful expression. He had a perpetual smile on his face and spoke with an Irish accent. He spent most of his time poking fun at the Scottish man.

The final man was tall. No, he was TALL. He wore a tan military outfit, but what really stood out was his blue and white striped scarf and spiked blonde hair. There was a scar on his face, just above his right eye, and seemed to be attempting to calm the other men. Max didn't hear him speak once, but he was doing his best to physically pry the others apart.

Matthew sighed and made his way over to the flock's cages. Max raised her eyebrows at him and nodded towards the other men. He pushed his bangs out of his face and sighed again.

"They're Arthur's brothers," he muttered. "Well, except Lars. Just… Try to ignore them if it's possible." Matthew set down his bear, which grew to its full size and ripped open the flock's cages.

"Call me crazy," Fang began. "But I think we're going to get caught." He gave a pointed look at Arthur who was currently arguing with the Scotsman. They had resorted to calling each other very unflattering names. Honestly, the flock was quite amused to see Arthur, who frequently proclaimed to be a gentleman, having an argument with his brother that one might expect to see on a grade school playground. The only problem was that the two were yelling loud enough to wake the dead.

"Yeah," Matthew replied, facepalming. "Give me a second, I need to get them out of their cages. Lars?" The Dutch man grunted and stepped up to the cages. He shifted his weight and planted a heavy kick on the cages lock. A huge cracking sound was made and Arthur's door swung open.

"Thanks," Arthur muttered staring at the other. The Dutch man simply nodded before resuming what he was previously doing (read: keeping the Scottish man from going on a rampage).

The Scot finally decided to stop trying to kill the Irish man, and turned his attention to Arthur. "So what the hell were ya doin' here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Arthur said, anger apparent in his voice.

"Those stupid scientists caught me when I stepped out for a smoke."

"You know those cigarettes will kill you."

"The might kill a normal huma- mmph!" Arthur slapped his hands over the Scottish man's mouth.

"We don't know if the director is listening," he hissed. The flock could clearly see barely contained rage in the Scot's eyes. Arthur slowly removed his hands. "Use your brain, though I'm doubtful you have one."

"What was that, you waste of space?! Of course I got me a brain, and I sure as hell use it more 'n you!" The flock all sweatdropped as the two men continued to bicker. In the meantime, Matthew was working on freeing everyone else. Soon, all the other delegates were watching the brothers bicker with expressions ranging from amusement to exasperation.

"They fight worse than Max and Fang," Gazzy muttered to Iggy.

"Yup," Iggy agreed. "Except these guys have more interesting accents and swear words."

"Max comes up with pretty creative swear words," Nudge put in.

"Oh yeah!" Gazzy whisper/yelled. "Remember when we exploded spam all over the kitchen? I didn't know half those swears existed!"

"From what I read of her mind," Angel began. "She just took random swears and strung them together. She didn't really have a word for how bad we screwed up."

"Well it wasn't our fault!" Nudge protested. "Gazzy and Iggy were the ones that decided to explode it!"

"I regret nothing," Gazzy said, a huge grin on his face.

"What do you think the kids are talking about?" Fang muttered to Max, unable to hear the other's conversation.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Max replied grimly, eyes glued on the delegates who were currently in the process of ripping each other a new one.

"-bloody wanker!" Arthur was saying. "You're just jealous because you were too dense to ever learn magic!"

"Oh, I know enough magic!" the Scottish man yelled back. "I could kick your arse into next week with both eyes closed!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Arthur retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't underestimate my smoke magic, you bastard!"

"Oh, your smoke magic? Well let's see it! Wait, can't do it? That's right. You don't have your bloody cancer sticks with you!"

"You're one to talk! The only people I've ever known to drink more than you are Ireland and those Germans!"

"Um," Max interjected, causing both delegates to whip around. "I know it's nice to see your family and all that, but we kind of need to get out of her." The delegates glowered at each other some more, but seemed to come to an uneasy truce.

"Thank you, Max," Matthew muttered to her under his breath. "I'd been wishing for them to shut up for a while."

"No problem," Max replied. "But we still need to find a way out of here."  
"I hear something," Iggy muttered, causing Max to whirl on him. Iggy had the best hearing, hands down, so the flock always listened to him. Iggy furrowed his brow in concentration. "I hear… arguing?"

~~~~~Invasion/ Nordic POV~~~~~

"Denmark, shut up," Norway threatened, glaring at Mathias.

"Oh, lighten up, Norge," Denmark replied, cheerful smile in place. The invading countries had picked their way through the hole in the wall and had split up to explore. The Nordics were currently searching the second floor. So far, their efforts had been fruitless.

"Sve, I don't think we are going to find something on this floor," Finland said, glancing around the hallway. "We've walked around it twice."

"Perhaps you're right," Sweden nodded agreement. Iceland had hung back, watching all the other countries intently. He had been searching high and low for something, anything, to prove to the other Nordics he was useful. Even after all these years, he still felt slightly alienated from the others. Norway kept telling him it was all in his head, but Iceland felt that he continually needed to show he was valuable as part of their group.

His puffin fluttered off his shoulder to inspect something on the ground. "Not now…" Iceland muttered as he retrieved his puffin. "Hey," he glanced at the shiny metal it had in its beak. "What's that?" he removed the metal and looked closer. "It's like… titanium." He leaned against the wall to study it and tried holding it up to the fluorescent ceiling lights. Iceland certainly wasn't expecting the wall to disappear. He toppled backwards with a yelp, causing all the other Nordics to whirl around, only to see the country fall through what appeared to be a solid wall.

"What the hell?" Denmark cried, racing over to the wall. It appeared solid. He tried putting his hand out and gasped when it passed right through. "Norge, Norge! Check it out!" Norway rolled his eyes.

"I see it," he stated. He cautiously stepped through the wall to find himself in a dimly lit lab. He crossed to his brother who was standing in a corner and gazing at some large tubes filled with glowing green liquid.

Iceland turned to his brother, looking pale. "Is this place hell?" he sounded scared, voice shaking.

"What do you mean?" Norway asked stepping towards the tubes. He faintly heard the other Nordics entering the room. He moved his brother out of the way to glance at the tubes, but the contents made him freeze. "Oden help us," he muttered.

Floating in the bubbling green liquid, eyes closed and hooked to a respiratory machine, was America. In the tube next to him, Germany was in a similar state. The Nordics all felt a creeping feeling of disgust well up in them.

"These people are sick," Denmark exclaimed, his normal joking tone gone from his voice. "What is this place?"

"It is a containment facility." The Nordics whipped around to locate the source of the voice they heard behind them. They froze when they spotted the scientist blocking the entrance with many Erasers, robots and various other mutants. "We keep our more… troublesome experiments here," the lab coat continued.

All the Nordics readied for a fight. They could take these guys, no sweat. The scientist shook his finger in a way one would when scolding a small child and then grinned maliciously as he held up a small remote control. "Attack us, and we kill your friends."

Denmark snorted. "I'd like to see-" he was stopped abruptly when Norway grabbed his arm. The Norwegian's expression said, 'Don't blow our cover yet. Yet.'

Norway stepped towards the scientist, a hard look in his eyes. "What do you want us to do?"

"That's more like it." The scientist's grin widened, causing all the Nordics to instantly hate him more. "You're our next guests of honor," the white coat said, gesturing to all the room's unoccupied tubes in a grand sweeping manner. A smug smirk was apparent on his face; he was confident. Norway curled his lip in disdain.

"Okay," Norway began. "Negotiating time is over." He was surrounded by a faint green glow.

"There's no way in hell we're gonna be shut up in those tubes," Denmard growled, lifting his battle axe.

"We could've talked about this like reasonable people," Finland said, voice tinged with anger. "Well, as close to reasonable people as you guys could manage."

"You hurt our friends." Sweden drew his sword, expressionless as ever.

"How can you live with yourselves?" Iceland asked, the air around him became unbearably hot. His puffin fluttered away to escape the lava level temperature surrounding the teen. The scientist looked nervous as he realized things weren't going his way and shook the remote desperately at them.

"I'll kill your friends! I swear!" he yelled.

"Not if we get to you first."

~~~~~Lost/ Country POV~~~~~

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Hungary asked, her fingers tightening on her frying pan.

"Kesesese! Of course! Don't question my awesomeness!" Prussia bellowed from in front of her.

"We've been walking for hours!" Austria complained.

"Cheer up, amigo!" Spain said. "We'll get there eventually."

"Listen to Antonio!" Prussia said. He looked around the hallways. "This looks familiar…" Spain had to physically restrain Hungary from whacking the Prussian.

"We've been here already!" Hungary yelled, nearly overpowering the Spanish country.

"Maybe it was take two lefts and a right," Prussia muttered. "Or was it two rights and a left? One left, one right, one left?"

"Agh!" Hungary shrieked. "Are you telling me we've gone in CIRCLES?!"

"Er, no?"

"I. WILL. HAVE. YOUR. HEAD," She ground out. "Let go of me, Antonio! Gilbert NEEDS to be taught some common sense."

"Calm down! Please? I'll beg!" Spain futilely attempted to calm the Hungarian.

"Gilbert, when I get my hands on you…" she warned, continuing to struggle. Austria massaged his temples.

"I wonder if the others are having any luck," he muttered watching the chaotic scene before him. "We've probably alerted half the building to our presence by now."

A door to one of the labs suddenly swung open, putting all the countries on high alert. Out stepped… Scotland?

"What the bloody hell are you wankers doing making all that racket?" Scotland asked, peeved.

"Er…"

~~~~~Hole in the Wall/ Switzerland POV~~~~~

The other countries had split off to find the missing nations and the flock. Switzerland had decided to stay by the door in case their outside forces were being overwhelmed and needed back up.

'Is Lily okay?' he wondered. 'I mean, Romano is there, but he's kind of a wuss. And… Oh, dammit! I left her with Sealand!' he cursed his own stupidity. 'That brat better not get any ideas. So help me if one hair is out of place on her head…' His blood boiled just thinking about it.

While lost in his contemplations, a robot tried to sneak up on the Switzerland, but he absentmindedly fired his gun at it over his shoulder without even looking. The robot fell to the ground in a heap, a smoking hole in both its chest and head.

'Ahh… should I go back? No, then it would look like I don't trust her. But I definitely don't trust that boy. But then again, I shouldn't be telling Lily who she can be friends with… She'll get mad at me again…Being a big brother is tough.' And thus, the Swiss man was completely oblivious to anything else besides Lily and still managed to shoot down a good amount of robots who tried to attack him.

~~~~~Outside/ Country POV~~~~~

Romano was pissed. Sealand, Antarctica, Liechtenstein and Hong Kong kept shooting him smug, knowing looks while Latvia stood behind them. The Italian nation felt his patience wearing thin.

"What IS it, brats?" he finally asked. Antarctica and Sealand exchanged a look.

They chorused in unison, "You liiiiiike him~ You want to daaaaate him~ Love him and maaaaarry him~" they sang, chuckling. Romano hadn't heard that sing song tone since grade school. You know, when "*name* and *name* sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage" was popular. Romano gritted his teeth.

"I most certainly do not like that bastard!" he yelled, cheeks pink. The lighthearted moment was cut short by the droning of robot wings.

"Surrender immediately," they intoned. Romano smirked and eyed the Flyboys with a demonic look in his eyes.

"Finally!" he said, cracking his knuckles. "I've been looking for SOMETHING to take all this anger out on!" He pulled out two handguns and fired them rapidly at the robots. "Take that, bastards!" he yelled, Italian accent becoming more apparent. His expression was nothing short of glee as robots fell from the sky, not even given the chance to raise their weapons.

Sealand stared in shock as row after row of Flyboy were decimated. "Aren't cha gonna help, brat?" Romano yelled over his shoulder. Sealand snapped back to reality and pulled his cannon out of thin air. Romano raised his eyebrows. "What, you don't have to use your dice?"

The young kid smirked. "Of course not! That was such a stupid requirement! I borrowed a sylladex from my friend, Jade." (1)

"What the hell is a sylladex?" Romano asked, annoyed. He then rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I don't really care." Sealand stuck his tongue out at him and went back to firing at robots.

Liechtenstein hummed happily as she fired into the crowd of machines. "Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow." Raivis sweatdropped as she continued humming while effectively mowing down the threat.

He shook his head and teleported into the air, smashing a few Flyboys over the head with a crow bar he found, before teleporting back to solid ground. Antarctica gave him a high five before freezing a Flyboy that had the misfortune of getting too close to him.

Hong Kong lept off one of the high tree branches behind Romano. He fiddled with the small device in his hands before looking about as satisfied as was possible for him. "Fire in the hole," he said calmly, making all the other countries duck.

BOOM!

The remaining robots seemed to spontaneously combust in midair. The countries were showered with bits of metal and fur. Romano stared at him for a second before stowing his guns in their holsters and griping about how he didn't get to shoot as much as he would've liked to. Sealand stowed his gun back in his sylladex and Lily stowed hers in the van. They all grouped together.

"Alright, brats," Romano said, addressing the children. "We've stopped their first wave, but everyone stay on guard." The children nodded. Sealand got a mischevious smile on his face.

"So Romano," he smirked. Romano felt a sense of dread grow in his stomach. "About Spain…" Romano felt a vein in his head throb and his hand inched towards one of his guns.

"You will not continue that sentence if you do not wish to become target practice," he stated. Sealand held his hands up in surrender, smirk still in place. Romano grumbled something about a migraine.

~~~~~Director's office/ Director POV~~~~~

The director glared at the monitor. "How were the robots defeated?" she asked, staring down at the scientist cowering before her.

"We weren't expecting them to be so powerful," he responded, seeming to shrink even further into himself.

"Useless," she muttered, drumming her nails on the table. "It appears our friends are going to give us more trouble than expected. Enact Plan C."

"P-plan C?" the scientist questioned. "That's still in its experimental stage ma'am. There are still so many things we need to work out-"

"I don't care. Start the plan," The director cut in. The scientist froze before nodding and exiting the room. The door slid shut behind him.

"Plan C," he groaned. "This will not end well."

**(1) Shout out to all the people who both watch Hetalia and read Homestuck! :D I believe both fandoms can live in harmony.**

**A/N: Gah! Long chapter... I never expected this chapter to be this long :P My hands hurt... **

**So everyone is coming together! And I got to put a little bit of action in :D Yay! **

**Anyways, please review? Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter :D **


	18. Chapter 18: Servant of Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Hetalia**

Chapter 18: Servant of Evil

~~~~~Control Room/Scientist POV~~~~~

"Activate Plan C," the scientist said, wearily rubbing his temples. His colleagues gaped at him.

"S-sir," one of them stuttered. "Plan C is s-still in experimental stages! W-we have no w-way to ensure it will succeed."

"I am aware of that," he snapped. "These orders are from the top. If you have a complaint, take it up with the Director." All the scientists glanced at each other uneasily. As worried as they were, they still valued their lives.

"Better put the lab in lockdown," one of the scientists muttered.

~~~~~In the hidden lab/Nordic POV~~~~~

"I feel so much better!" Finland said cheerily while sheathing his sword. "They barely put up a fight. All around the lab was shattered glass and unidentifiable liquids drenched the floor. America and Germany's tubes were untouched, but the rest of the lab was completely demolished.

"Stupid scientists," Denmark muttered, glancing on the unconscious bodies around the room.

"You'd think their technology would be more effective," Norway agreed, the magical green glow around him faded. Sweden nodded, ducking a wire overhead. Meanwhile, Iceland was examining the wall that now had a rather large hole, courtesy of his lava. He turned to the other Nordics.

"How are we going to get them out of there?" he asked.

Denmark stared blankly at the control panel. "We use the magic stick!" he decided, raising his battle axe over his head.

Norway came up behind him and cuffed the back of his head. "Use your brain for once!" he hissed. "That could kill them!"

"Oww!" Denmark whined, rubbing his new injury.

"If only Eduard was here," Finland muttered, totally at a loss. The panel was filled with hundreds of buttons, switches and blinking lights.

Grrrn…

"What was that noise?" Finland asked, whirling around.

"I didn't hear anything!" Denmark exclaimed. "Maybe you're being paranoid-"

Crrrrrk.

"On the other hand…" Denmark muttered, eyes darting around for the source of the noise.

"From the tubes," Sweden stated, pointing at the containers Germany and America were floating in. A crack was beginning to spiderweb across the surfaces.

CRRRK.

"Is this a good thing?" Denmark asked, backing away warily.

"I'm not sure," Norway admitted, summoning his magic.

GRRRN.

The tube began groaning and liquid spurted from the cracks.

"Here it comes…" Finland was about to brace himself, when Sweden moved to shield him.

CRRRRSH!

The glass gave way and water gushed out. All the Nordics squeezed their eyes shut as the liquid rushed out of the containers. When it seemed to have stopped, they slowly opened their eyes.

"Son of a-!" Denmark muttered, jumping almost a foot in the air when he saw America standing right in front of him. He suddenly realized who it was and started laughing. "Hahaha, give me a warning next time!" he said cheerfully, clapping a hand on America's shoulder. The blonde didn't respond, only giving Denmark a blank stare. Denmark frowned and waved a hand in front of America's face. "Hellooooo? Alfie?"

"Mathias?" Iceland called, causing Denmark to glance over. "Something's up with Ludwig." Much like America, Germany was seemingly frozen staring ahead. Denmark backed away from America to stare at the two countries. America would usually be yelling about something completely unrelated to the situation and no doubt Germany would've been lecturing them, but both were in an almost comatose state.

Denmark strode over to Germany and poked him in the chest. "Ludwig," he tried. No response. "Ludwig. Ludwig. Feliciano is slacking off again." Nothing. "Austria says he wants to freeload at your house. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio are all causing trouble again!" Still nothing.

"What's wrong with them?" Finland asked, studying America closely. "It's like they're robots…"

Denmark had grown increasingly frustrated and pushed Finland out of the way so he could shake America by the shoulders. Sweden glared at him for that, but he ignored it. "C'mon Alfie! Burgers! Heroes! Giant UFOs! Snap out of it!"

" 'S no good," Sweden muttered, putting a hand on Denmark's shoulder. The Dane let out a frustrated breath.

"Just great. Now what?" He groaned, dropping his hands from America's shoulders.

"Uh, guys?" The Nordic's heads snapped up at Iceland's voice. "There's something on the back of their necks.

"What, where?" Denmark cried, spinning America around. Indeed, there was a small square that looked much like a microchip on the back of his neck. "What IS that?"

"I'm not sure," Norway stated, shoving Denmark out of the way. He leaned in to examine it closer and squinted. "It appears to be a computer chip or something of the like."

"Now I really wish Eduard was here," Finland groaned, staring at the chip on Germany's neck. Suddenly, Germany and America's eyes flashed and electric blue.

"Uh…guys?" Denmark said, staring warily at the countries. "You okay?"

"Plan C activated," America said in an emotionless voice, eyes staring straight at Denmark. "Target identified: Mathias Kohler. Age: unknown. Abilities: Axe skills. Danger level: 10."

Germany stared straight at Norway. "Target identified: Lukas Bondevik. Age: unknown. Ability: supernatural. Danger level: 10."

"Guys?" Finland asked in a small voice, causing the two countries to whirl on him.

"Target identified: Tino Vainamoinen. Age: 20. Ability: Sword skills. Danger level: 8."

"Target identified: Berwald Oxenstierna. Age: 21. Ability: Sword skills. Danger level: 10."

"Target identified: Emil Stielsson. Age: unknown. Ability: Lava creation and manipulation. Danger level: 10."

"Something is very wrong," Norway muttered, backing away. "Emil! Get back!" he yelled to his younger brother. Emil flinched involuntarily, but started backing away from Germany.

"Targets acquired," America and Germany both droned. "Objective: Capture and control."

~~~~~The lab room/Flock POV~~~~~

"Is this all the people you brought?" Max grumbled. "I sure hope it is cuz we can't fit any more in this room."

"I feel like a sardine," Gazzy whined.

"Ewww!" Nudge squealed. "When's the last time you bathed?"

"I haven't had time seeing as we were captured by robots," Gazzy scoffed.

"Sorry, Gasser, but Nudge is right about this one," Iggy muttered. "Dude, you are ripe."

"No I'm not! It's that Scottish dude over there! He smells like sheep!"

"Wha'd ya say about me sheep?" the Scottish man snarled. "I have half a mind-"

"You have half a mind? Miracles do happen," Arthur muttered.

"Wha' was that?" he roared.

"You heard me, you twit," Arthur snapped back. "Keep your voice down."

"Don' tell me what ter do!" he raged. CLANG!

"Boys! Really!" Elizabeta huffed, lowering her frying pan.

"Kesesese… she whooped you both good!" Gilbert cackled.

"I think I need her frying pan," Max muttered as the young ones in her flock began arguing.

"Then we'd all be screwed," Fang muttered back.

"Uh…guys," a quiet voice called.

"Did you hear something?" Max frowned.

"I did…" Fang said. "But I can't tell who it is."

"Over here," it said.

"Where is it?" Gazzy said, spinning around in confusion.

"It's coming from over there." Iggy pointed to an empty corner.

"Yeah, there's a mind over there," Angel agreed.

"Who is it?" Max asked.

"It's me Can- Matthew." The flock sweatdropped.

"Oh… hey, Matthew," Fang said sheepishly.

Matthew sighed. "Anyways, we need to start moving. If we stay here too long we'll get caught."

"Yeah, but how are we going to make it out of here?" the Irish man asked, glancing at the Canadian.

"We also have to regroup with the Nordic boys," Elizabeta added.

Clunk, clunk, clunk. Footsteps tramped down the hallway. Max ran to the door and shut it hurriedly while motioning everyone to be quiet. She waved Fang over, who dragged Iggy along, and they all braced themselves against the door in case someone should try and force it open.

"Someone look out the window," Max hissed, straining her ears. Ivan strode over to the window in the door and peered out.

"It is just the Nordics, da? Alfred and Ludwig are with them," he said, sounding unconcerned.

"That's great, aru!" Yao exclaimed.

"Ohonhon~ our plan is working perfectly!" Francis agreed. "Let them in." Max, Fang and Iggy all backed away from the door to admit the Nordics.

"Am I glad to see you all," Arthur sighed in relief. The figures in the doorway didn't comment. Arthur frowned. "Guys?"

Mathias stared blankly at Arthur. "Target identified: Arthur Kirkland. Age: 23. Abilities: supernatural. Danger level: 9."

"What the hell?" Scotland began, when the Nordics, Alfred and Ludwig advanced on them.

~~~~~In the gaping hole in the wall/Switzerland POV~~~~~

What was taking the others so long? Even with that wimpy piano player, they all should've been out by now. Switzerland bit his lip. The longer he stayed here, the more likely it would be that Lily got hurt. He couldn't let that happen. Big brothers don't let their siblings get hurt. So what should he do?

He couldn't stay and he couldn't leave. Hm… 'Just go get her,' a voice in his head chimed. 'What if she's injured?'

'No, you have to stay!' another voice interjected. 'What if the others need your help?'

'Do you really want to leave her with Sealand? SEALAND?'

'Romano is there to watch them. What could possibly go wrong?'

'What could go wrong?! Hello! It's Romono we're talking about! The wimpy pasta lover!'

'He's a mafia boss! Like heck anything would happen to the kids.'

'Hmph. Shut up.'

'No, you shut up.'

'You shut up!'

'No, you shut up!'

"Agh!" Switzerland yelled out loud, drowning out the argument he was having with himself. "Am I going crazy?" he muttered under his breath.

'Yes,' both voices in his head stated. Switzerland facepalmed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

~~~~~Outside/Country POV~~~~~

"Romano! Raivis took my snack!"

"No I d-didn't!"

"Yes you did! If you didn't I would have it right now!"

"Y-you ate it in the van!"

"I did?" Romano massaged his temples. Sealand had been whining nonstop for hours. First, he was tired. Then his feet hurt. Then he was hungry. Then he was bored. Now he was hungry again.

"Stop whining, brats," Romano muttered. "This is why I'll never have kids."

"Uh…" Romano glanced over at Lily, who was approaching him shyly. He sighed.

"What?" He winced at how unapproachable he sounded.

"Shouldn't the others be back yet?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," he replied. Truthfully, he was just as worried about his brother and the tomato bastard. "They're fine most likely."

"I'm worried about big bruder," she said, voice wavering. Tears began to build up in her eyes. Romano froze.

'I'm not good at comforting, dammit!' he raged inside his head. Romano let out a sigh and patted her head awkwardly. "They're fine," he repeated. Luckily, Lily understood what he was trying to do and wiped her tears away.

"I know." Romano let out a sigh of relief. "Big bruder took seven handguns with him and his bazooka," she said matter of factly. Romano sweatdropped.

The sweet moment was interrupted by a large boom and cracking noise. Romano rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "Sam! Lee! What did I say about-! Chigi! What the hell?!"

"Sorry Romano," Antarctica said. "I was thinking about penguins and icebergs and…" the ground around Antarctica started to become icy and snow covered.

"Stop thinking!"

"Sorry."

"And you!" Romano whirled on Hong Kong who stared back with a blank expression. "Stop blowing crap up!" Hong Kong just shrugged in response.

~~~~~Director's office/Director POV~~~~~

The director glanced up at her monitors, a small smile on her face. Oh, things were going splendidly. She had the strength to overpower all the other delegates with that German and American under her control. Those Nordic delegates were just icing on the cake.

"Finally," she whispered. "I will have immortality!" She let out a small laugh. On screen, the delegates under her control were attempting to overwhelm the other delegates along with the flock members.

She spun her office chair around as the brawling continued. Suddenly, her door swung open. She swiveled to face the scientist with irritation upon having been interrupted.

"What now?" she snapped, drumming her nails on the table.

"Ma'am… the chips…" he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"They are very… fragile. The minds are resisting. We won't be able to stay in control for long."

"Well you better make sure they stay under our control if you don't want to be the next mutant," she snarled. The scientist scampered out the door. "Trying to resist, eh?" she muttered. "We'll see about that." She reached for her remote control.

**A/N: Hey guys! *dodges rotten produce* How have y'all been? Well, I haven't been updating because... life. Yeah. It gets in the way of writing sometimes. *shrugs***

**So, the title of this chapter is from a Vocaloid song (I suggest you listen to it if you haven't heard it before) even though the song is in no way related to this chapter. That being said, the words fit and I get to relate it to Vocaloid so everyone wins. :D**

**Yeah, I really don't know where I'm going with this story either :/ Hopefully it'll have some direction in the next chapter instead of just vague foreshadowing.**

**So review pretty please! Thanks! :D**


	19. Chapter 19: You don't have enough badges

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 19: You don't have enough badges to train me!

~~~~~Room with Cages/Flock POV~~~~~

"They're on our side, right?!" Gazzy yelled in confusion, ducking a punch sent his way by Alfred.

"Last time I checked they were!" Max responded, managing to catch Ludwig off guard and roundhouse kick him in the chest. Unfortunately, he seemed to brush off the pain like it was nothing and immediately got back to his feet.

"Mathias!" Arthur yelled at the Dane. "I swear to God, when we get out of here I'll hit you so hard your grandchildren will have bruises!"

"Guys," a quiet voice stated. Once again, every flock member jumped at least a foot into the air.

"Stop doing that!" Iggy muttered angrily. "I don't know how you manage to sneak up on me, but it's creepy!"

"Sorry, eh," Matthew replied sheepishly.

"What's up Matthew?" Nudge asked, casually tilting her head to the side as an axe blade barely missed severing her head at the neck. She whipped around to glare at the Danish delegate and sent a punch his way that knocked him back a good three steps.

"You should all probably escape here, eh," he said. "We can hold our own against them."

"And leave you all here to get captured?" Fang snorted. "Not likely."

"You have to leave!" Matthew said, a little more forcefully. The flock was taken aback by the demanding tone. The Canadian hardly ever raised his voice. He then sighed. "I don't want you to abandon us completely. We have backup outside and if we ever needed it, it would be now."

"He's right," Angel said in her creepy 'I-just-read-someone's-mind voice. "I don't even need to use my abilities to know that we'll be overwhelmed soon." Max bit her lip as she watched the delegates struggle against their allies.

The delegates certainly weren't weak; the flock knew that first hand. It was simply that they all looked reluctant to hurt the other delegates despite the desperate situation they were in. Max finally nodded and turned back to the Canadian delegate.

"What should we do? The door is blocked right now," Max stated. Matthew pointed up to a large vent in the ceiling.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nudge wailed. "No tight spaces!"

"All the sounds will reverberate," Iggy muttered to himself. Truly, none of the flock members were thrilled at the prospect of wiggling through ventilation ducts for God knows how long. They all suffered from various forms of claustrophobia. Being enclosed in dog crates tends to do that to a person.

"It's the only way," Matthew murmured. "I can open the vent, but you'll be on your own from there. I believe that some of our friends blasted through a wall so someone might be standing there keeping guard."

Max eyed the rest of her flock. Fang's mouth was set in a grim but determined line. Iggy looked anxious. Nudge was muttering various four letter words under her breath. Gazzy looked down right excited. Angel gazed up at Max expectantly, blue eyes wide open. Max rubbed her temples.

"Let's do it," she muttered, stepping on the crates to boost herself to the vent.

~~~~~Outside/Country POV~~~~~

"Got any 3s?"

"Go fish."

"What?! Liar! I know you have some!"

"I don't."

"Show me your hand!"

"No."

"So you admit you're cheating!"

"I did no such thing." Romano resisted the urge to facepalm. Again.

'I shouldn't have brought those playing cards,' he groaned internally as he listened to Sealand and Hong Kong argue back and forth. Well, it was mainly Sealand doing all the arguing and Hong Kong was giving stone faced, monotone replies.

They'd been sitting outside for about two hours with little entertainment. After the action packed hour of fighting robots, things dulled considerably. They'd twiddled their thumbs, had an epic shouting match (twice), ate snow cones and generally done nothing. Now, Sealand had managed to locate a deck of cards and dragged Hong Kong into a game, which the Asian micronation was winning, Liechtenstein was polishing the rifles, yet again, and Antarctica had started making snowmen with Latvia.

'Well, at least they aren't bothering me,' Romano thought.

"Hey, stupid tomato jerk!" Scratch that. Romano took a deep breath before responding.

"What do you want, brat?"

"Why aren't they back yet?"

"Hell if I know," Romano said, scowling. Why weren't they back yet?

"You don't have to be so mean!" Sealand stuck his tongue out at the Italian nation.

"Why you little…" Romano growled, then stopped himself. "It's not worth it," he muttered under his breath.

Sealand set down a pair of 10s. "But seriously." He looked back up at the older man. "Are they okay?"

"You worried about your family?"

"No!" Sealand yelled indignantly. His eyes showed he was lying.

"Tch. They're fine," Romano glanced off in the distance. "We haven't heard anything, so we're going to have to assume that no news is good news."

"That's stupid." Sealand frowned.

"I didn't invent the saying, brat!"

"I know. You aren't smart enough to invent a saying."

"Chigii! I was trying to be nice you little-!" *the following has been censored as its mature content may not be appropriate for younger audiences*

Romano whipped his head up, exhausted from his rant containing many choice four letter words. Sealand looked up at him, impressed.

"I actually didn't know a few of those words." The micronation clapped sarcastically.

"Me neither," Hong Kong stated, eyebrows raised.

"That word that started with an 'F' sounded funny!" Antarctica yelled, looking away from his snow dragon to stare at the Italian.

"I'm pretty sure he used at least seven different languages," Latvia said, stutter mysteriously gone for an instant.

"What did the 'S' word mean?" Lily asked innocently. Romano felt his stomach drop at the sound of her voice.

'Vash is going to kill me…' he internally groaned.

~~~~~Lab Room/Country POV~~~~~

Ireland sat on top of a struggling Iceland's back. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched Scotland struggle with Sweden.

"Keep at it!" he cheered, shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Shove off, wanker!" Scotland ground out, just managing to duck a sweep of Sweden's sword.

"Ya almost had 'em tha' time!" he yelled, oblivious to the Icelandic country squirming to get out from under him.

"Get off," Iceland intoned monotonously. Ireland tore his eyes away from the action in front of him to stare at the purple eyed Nordic.

"Why on earth woul' I do that?" he asked, not budging an inch. Ireland allowed his gaze to roam around the room. Iceland was currently incapacitated (and a great chair if Ireland did say so himself). Sweden had engaged both Scotland and Netherlands in a brawl, the latter two at a disadvantage without any weapons. Russia, China and Prussia were attempting to keep Germany busy while England and Hungary did the same with America. France frantically dodged Norway's spells while Italy waved a white flag that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. Japan had begun dueling with Finland and Spain used his own battle axe to counter Denmark's.

CLANG!

"Twas a good one right there!" Ireland chortled as Spain was forced back a couple steps before lashing out with his weapon.

"Ireland!" Scotland yelled, barely avoiding the sword again. "Ge' off yer lazy ass an' help us!"

"No can do," Ireland said, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on his knees. "Ya see, if I help ya, this guy 'ere 'll break free and the las' thing we need is lava on top of everythin' else." Scotland rolled his eyes.

"Ya know as well as I do tha' ya don' need to move ter use yer magic!" Scotland bit out, planting a kick in Sweden's stomach.

"But 's so fun ter watch ya struggle, brother dearest!" Ireland smirked. Scotland flipped him off.

"Jus' use yer abilities and shut yer damn mouth!"

"Yer no fun at all," Ireland complained. "If ya lightened up, maybe some oter' country would actually like ya!" Nevertheless, Ireland snapped his fingers and a large roulette wheel popped out of midair. "Let's see how me luck holds out," he grinned as the wheel spun around.

"YOU WIN!" a voice blared from the wheel, followed by clanging bells and sirens. Ireland snorted.

"Course I win! I have all the luck!" Suddenly, Sweden's feet began sinking into the floor along with the other Nordics, Germany and America.

"Wha' tha 'ell is this?" Scotland snapped, watching the countries attempt to extricate themselves, to no avail.

Ireland shrugged. "I don' control the jackpot idiot."

"At least they're immobilized," England said, carefully staying out of America's swinging range.

"That director bitch messed with mein bruder," Prussia growled, spitting blood out of his mouth. "When I get my hands on her…"

"YOU LOSE!" the announcement was immediately followed by the sound of a balloon deflating. All the country's heads whipped around to Ireland, who smiled sheepishly.

"I thought if I spun it I coul' get ter chips off…" Scotland was about to smack Ireland upside the head, only to suddenly duck Sweden's blade.

"IRELAND," he roared. "I SWEAR TER GOD! WHEN I FINISH KICKIN' THIS GUYS ARSE I MEAN TER COME OVER THERE AND KICK YER'S TOO!"

"Hear, hear," Hungary muttered, barely missing clocking Alfred in the head and hitting France instead. She winced and yelled an apology over her shoulder.

Arthur ducked under Alfred's punch and yelled at the American, "Bloody wanker! It's me!" No response. He blocked another punch aimed at his head. "America! America! You stupid git! Stop attacking me!" England kept weaving, refusing to hit back.

"Capture and control target," America intoned. England let out an exasperated noise.

"America! Listen to me!" Was it his imagination, or did America freeze for a millisecond?

"Capture and control target."

"America, stop it! Stop it, git!" There it was again! Did he really freeze?

"Capture and control target…"

"America, dammit! It's me! England!" America definitely paused before continuing his attack.

"En-gland?" The word was whispered and England barely caught it through the storm of punches and kicks.

"Yes, you git! It's England!" He kept dodging. 'It's starting to break through…' he thought. 'Maybe just one more push…'

"ALFRED!" This time America truly froze. His gaze rose to meet England's eyes.

"Ar-thur?" he asked. An instant later the electric blue glow faded from his eyes, returning them to their original blue. America collapsed.

~~~~~The other side of the room/Germany + Prussia POV~~~~~

"Kesesese~ looks like Alfie's back to normal," Prussia grinned, blocking Germany's punch. "It's too bad we don't have a relationship like that, eh West?" he smirked up at his younger brother, crimson eyes boring into the unnatural electric blue.

"You know, you were such a cute little boy when you were younger," Prussia suddenly began going off on a tangent, blocking Germany's attacks effortlessly. "Quiet as well. Never caused trouble. Honestly, it was hard to believe we were related."

"Capture and control target."

"However, you always were tough as nails too. I believe I can count on one hand the numbers of times I remember seeing you cry. You didn't even cry when you fell down a whole flight of stairs."

"Capture… and… control… target."

"There was also that time when you ran into that bear in the woods and he almost clawed you."

"Cap…ture…"

"And the first time you tried using my sword you got blisters all over your hands. That didn't stop you from trying again though."

"…"

"So, West," Prussia grinned up at Germany. "Are you going to be taken down by a little computer chip?"

The electric blue light faded from Germany's eyes and, with clear effort, the blonde country reached up to rip the microchip from the back of his neck.

"Hell no."

"That's what I thought," Gilbert cackled, slapping his brother on the back. Germany gave the Prussian nation a tired but heartfelt smile.

~~~~~Lab room 30 minutes later/Country POV~~~~~

All the Nordics had been incapacitated (courtesy of a winning spin on Ireland's roulette wheel) and were tied up in the middle of the room, eyes still glowing electric blue.

"So how do we fix them?" America asked, frowning. He'd woken up a few minutes after collapsing and pulled off the microchip with ease.

"I'm not sure," Spain answered, looking clueless. "What made you snap out of it?"

"I don't really remember," America responded, shrugging. "I think I hit my head when I fell."

"I doubt that changed much," Russia muttered under his breath.

"What was that, commie?!"

CLANG!

"Boys, really!" Hungary frowned, hands on her hips. America and Russia both clutched at their heads, though Russia never lost his creepy smile.

Spain strode forward to examine the Nordics. He nodded once, as if understanding something. He stepped back a little and nodded again. Finally, he drew his hand back and slapped Denmark as hard as he could. Immediately, the electric blue glow faded.

"What the hell?!" Denmark yelled, eyes clearing. "What was that for?!" he glared at the Spanish nation who smiled back cheerily.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work!" Spain smiled. Denmark stared at him incredulously.

"So you thought you were slapping me for no reason?! Antonio, I swear-!" he growled.

Spain held his hands up in surrender. "But it worked, right?" Denmark continued to sputter and began swearing in every Nordic language and a few others.

~~~~~In the Air Ducts/ Flock POV~~~~~

"We~ are never, ever, ever~ getting back together~" Nudge sang, crawling through the ducts. Gazzy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Nudge," he whined. "You've been singing Taylor Swift for the past hour! If I have to hear one more song about losing a boyfriend, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Nudge challenged.

"Um…" Gazzy thought for a second.

"Seriously, Nudge," Iggy butted in. "Pick another song that doesn't have to do with relationships."

"But that's eliminating basically every pop song that exists!" Nudge protested. "I won't be able to sing everything."

"Thank every God," Fang muttered, continuing to inch after Iggy.

"Max!" Nudge yelled to the person in front of her. "Fang is being mean!"

"Sorry, Nudge!" Max yelled back over her shoulder. "I have to side with the guys on this one! Why don't you sing a rock song or something that doesn't make me want to shove a spike in my ears." Nudge pouted.

"You all don't have any taste in music."

"I have good taste!" Gazzy yelled up to Nudge. "It's you who listens to all the girly songs!"

"I liked the song Nudge," Angel said quietly. Nudge beamed.

"Finally! Someone in this flock has an acceptable affinity for music. Now where was I?"

Gazzy growled. "I'm warning you."

Nudge scoffed. "What could you possibly do?" Gazzy frowned. Then he had an idea. An evil grin stretched across his face.

"Gazzy stopped talking…" Fang muttered.

"This will not end well," Iggy agreed.

"3…2…1…" Gazzy counted down. Max's eyes widened.

"Not in here!" she all but shrieked. Too late. Gazzy decided to demonstrate one of his…powers and a noxious sulfur green cloud filled the duct.

"Nonononononono!" Nudge screamed, eyes watering. She frantically clawed at the sides of the metal duct to find some fresh air.

"Oh God!" Fang groaned, attempting to cover his nose and mouth with his hand. It didn't really work.

"Nice one!" Iggy managed to say between laughs. He managed to give Gazzy an awkward high five.

"Gazzy!" Angel complained. "We're downwind of you!"

"Gazzy," Max growled, attempting to refrain from breathing. "Why on earth would you ever consider this a good idea?!"

"Would you rather your nose or ears suffer?" Gazzy shot back, continuing to smile as if this was the best moment of his life. Max shook her head and shuffled blindly forward through the duct.

'Air!' she thought desperately. A vent suddenly swung forth under her and she landed on the floor in an ungraceful heap. 'Thank God. As long as I'm out of there…' Her relief was short lived as the rest of the flock came tumbling out of the duct and landed on her.

"Oof!"

~~~~~Hole in the wall/Switzerland POV~~~~~

"I'll stay for now," Switzerland decided, continuing to man his station. He'd been standing there for a few minutes thinking about pointless things like chocolate and cheese and skiing. Something along those lines. Suddenly…

"What is that smell?" he muttered, a horrid aroma filling the air. A bunch of clanging sounds was heard above his head and he wildly aimed his rifle at the ducts. Seconds later, he was glad he refrained from shooting as the flock tumbled out of the ducts to land in a pile in front of him.

He lowered his weapon and stared at the group. An eight year old boy waved at him, a huge smile on his face. He set his mouth in a grim line and nodded.

"So you're all here. Where are the others?"

"About that…" the boy started, only to be cut off when the Swiss man raised his hand to stop him.

"Wait. Before you explain, I'm going to ask what that ungodly smell is." The kid just beamed at him.

~~~~~Director's office/Director POV~~~~~

"Ma'am, the chips are deactivating due to psychological stress and a surge in emotions…" the scientist said timidly. The director laced her fingers together and rested her elbows on the desk in front of her.

"Are they now?" she asked coldly. The scientist flinched. "Did I not make myself clear when I said I wanted them under my control?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Oh, you will be," she snarled. She snapped her fingers and the robots near the door dragged the scientist out as he begged for mercy. The doors shut behind them. The director chewed on a nail, a nervous habit she hadn't quite managed to break. She swiveled around to face the monitors.

"Run all you want," she growled. "You're still trapped in a maze."

**A/N: I'm alive! Woo hoo I actually got off my lazy butt and wrote another chapter! I know, I haven't written in a long long time... I'm struggling with a crapload of homework and other various junk, but you don't want to hear my excuses. So, I'm going to tell you that my original 'chapter a week' idea is completely unrealistic. :/ Sorry. I'll update whenever possible, but no promises as to when the next chapter will come out. I have other unfinished fanfics that need writing too... ^.^'**

**Anywho, please, please, please review so that I'll stay motivated to continue this story! You have no idea how much your reviews helped! :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Flipping the Tables

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride**

Chapter 20: Flipping the Tables

~~~~~Hole in the Wall/Flock POV~~~~~

"So you mean to tell me," the Swiss man was saying. "That that god-awful stench came from that kid over there?" he skeptically looked at Gazzy, who was still beaming.

"Yup!" Gazzy affirmed excitedly. "Pretty awesome, right?"

"Thank every deity that we're already letting fresh air in," Vash grumbled, strapping his rifle back on his back. "Since you came through the ducts, I'm guessing not everything went according to plan?" The flock winced.

"Yeah," Max muttered, biting her lip. "Something like that. The director found out some way to make these microchips that can be used to control their minds." Vash's eyes hardened and he motioned for her to continue. "The chips are small, like a computer chip or something. We don't know how effective they are because Matthew made us leave as soon as the fighting started."

"We didn't get to do anything," Gazzy said mournfully. Fang ruffled the boy's hair.

"Next time you'll get to fight."

"Really?"

"You have my word."

Max rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Matthew said we should come looking for back up and that there was some outside." Vash seemed a bit worried, but nodded.

"I guess we have backup," he said hesitantly. It was only because of the flock's super hearing that they managed to catch what he muttered under his breath as he turned to leave. "If you consider a foul-mouthed tomato loving Italian and a bunch of kids back-up." The flock glanced at each other warily as they followed the Swiss man out of the hole in the wall.

For once, the flock was all thinking the same thing: 'What the hell is going to happen?'

~~~~~Lab room/Country POV~~~~~

Spain finished untying the last knot on the Nordic's ropes, allowing them to stand. Denmark bounced up and stretched his arms.

"Whew! My arms are so stiff…" he complained. The other Nordics rolled their eyes as they worked out the kinks in their muscles.

"So what's the plan now?" Austria asked, pushing up his glasses. (A/N: See? I didn't forget him…this chapter.)

"Kesesese~ well, obviously, we are going to awesomely bust out of this place!" Prussia crowed, letting loose with his odd laugh. Hungary resisted the urge to hit him upside the head with her frying pan.

"I believe we have more than enough evidence to put all these scientists away for the rest of their lives," she stated, ignoring the Prussian.

"I have lots of photographic evidence already sent to Eduard," Japan said, holding up his camera. Hungary nodded approvingly.

"All that's left to do is get out of this joint and make sure that the scientists can't leave before authorities show up."

"Ve~ how are we going to do that?" Italy asked.

"We will have to seal the exits," Germany said, already strategizing. "We already have the front exit covered, but no doubt there are plenty of back doors and underground passages that could be means of hiding or escape." The other countries groaned as they realized the truth in Germany's words.

"There's no way we're going to be able to find all these exits," Austria complained. "This building is huge!"

Hungary chewed on one of her nails before an idea struck her. "Japan!" she whirled on the Asian nation, causing him to flinch.

"H-hai?" he stuttered.

"Text Eduard and have him email us the layout of this place or something."

"Ah, right away." He pulled out his phone and began typing furiously. Hungary turned back to the rest of the countries.

"Alright. We're going to have to only leave as many people here as are necessary to destroy or guard the exits. Everyone else needs to leave and guard the main entrance."

"An' who do ya think ya are, orderin' me aroun' lassie?" Scotland snorted. Hungary gritted her teeth.

"If you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it," she snarled. Scotland grinned, but said nothing. "That's what I thought," Hungary huffed. "If no one else has any objections, then it seems we're set." She glared at all the other countries, daring them to contradict her.

"I like this lassie. She's got an attitude." Scotland nodded approvingly.

Bing!

The countries all jumped at the unexpected noise. Japan sheepishly held up his phone to show that Eduard had sent the email. Hungary snatched the phone from his hand and quickly scanned the layout, squinting.

"What the hell?" she growled. "This screen is too tiny." Germany took the phone from her.

"It appears as though there are about five exits above ground and five below, but I'm not sure if I'm missing any because of how small the image is."

"There's more than ten~" Italy chimed in. Everyone whirled on him.

"How do you know?" America asked, interested.

"Ve~ I always know how to escape from something~" he grinned. "There's seven doors that lead outside above ground, five tunnels below ground and a helicopter sitting on the roof." All the other countries looked at him, stunned, as the Italian nation went back to humming to himself.

"That's a weird ability," England muttered. All the other countries silently agreed with him.

"Okay this is how it's gonna work…" Hungary said, lowering her voice.

~~~~~Director's office/Director POV~~~~~

A security guard burst into the Director's room with little ceremony. She whirled around in her chair to face him with an annoyed glare.

"Haven't I told you all to knock?" she hissed. To his credit, the guard didn't even flinch.

"Ma'am," he began. "The subjects have escaped mind control and are wreaking havoc all over the building." She gritted her teeth and huffed.

"We have no choice but to mark this a failure. We will evacuate and attempt to capture them at another time."

"Ma'am, they are guarding our exits." The Director's blood froze.

"What?!"

~~~~~Exit 1/Country POV~~~~~

The scientist ran down the hallways, out of breath. Just minutes earlier he had received the signal to drop what he was doing and evacuate immediately. He had just managed to make it to the door and bent over, hands on his knees, to rest for just a minute.

Suddenly, there was a bright purple flash and he felt his feet leaving the ground. He flailed about wildly as he looked down and saw an intricate glowing circle beneath his feet.

"And that makes five," England muttered as he watched the scientist wriggle helplessly along the ceiling.

~~~~~Exit 2/ Country POV~~~~~

"Where's the exit?" The female scientist gasped as she and her friend rounded a corner. The other scientist gulped in a large lungful of air.

"The map said… it would be… just up ahead," she panted.

CLANG!

Hungary snorted as the two scientists went down. "Really, ladies. You need to heighten your senses."

~~~~~Exit 3/Country POV~~~~~

The security guard rushed down the hallways, banging on all the doors in this wing of the building to alert the scientists. He definitely didn't get paid enough for this. Ah, what the heck. Better get out while he still could.

He reached for the handle and… was that…chirping?

"Kesesese~ nighty night!"

~~~~~Exit 4/Director POV~~~~~

The Director was steered away from yet another set of doors by her hired bodyguards and a few of the robots. She was struggling to keep up with their quick pace in her high heels, but was somehow managing.

"What was wrong with that exit?" she asked, irritated from being taken away from another escape."

"There was someone already waiting there for you ma'am."

"What do you mean, waiting?" she questioned.

"Like we said earlier," the bodyguard stated. "The exits are being sealed by the subjects. They don't want anyone to leave." The director held back a shudder as she heard the sound of something large metal weapon making a clanging noise from the hallway they had been about to go down.

"What was that?" she asked apprehensively.

"Subject NMK9627. Name: Mathias Kohler," The robot intoned.

"And the exit we just passed?" she asked. "Exit 5?"

"Subject NOF5980. Name: Lukas Bondevick." The Director nodded.

"Try the underground tunnels," she ordered.

~~~~~Underground tunnel 1/Country POV~~~~~

"I'll show 'em," Scotland muttered, finally having a precious cigarette clenched between his lips. He'd managed to swipe some from an empty lab room. "Stupid brothers. Who needs 'em? I manage fine on m' own." He glared at the pitch blackness that surrounded him. Were those footsteps?

"Guess th' plan's in effect," he muttered. He took a deep drag of his cigarette and exhaled slowly. However, the smoke didn't dissipate in a puff. Instead, it seemed to expand and grow to fill the entire tunnel.

Scotland snickered as he heard people cursing and coughing on the smoke. "Tha's right," he muttered. "Run out o' the tunnels with yer tails between yer legs, ya damn rats."

~~~~~Entrance to tunnels/ Director POV~~~~~

"What's wrong with the tunnels?" she hissed, glaring at the robots, though it had no effect.

"Uncertain number of suspects waiting to ambush us, ma'am," the body guard stated, steering her towards the stairs. The Director could faintly hear the sounds of an argument from within the tunnels. She strained her ears to make out what they were saying.

"Stop smoking' idiot! I can' breathe down 'ere!"

"Good, ya sorry waste 'f space! Tha'll be one o' the thorns 'n my side gone!"

"Wha' was tha' ya stupid ass? I swear ter god, when we get out o' here…"

The Director had to speed up to keep up with her guards and robots and the voices drifted out of range.

~~~~~Outside/Flock POV~~~~~

Vash had led them out the gates to some kind of clearing where they were greeted by the sight of a few kids playing in front of some large white vans and a very pissed off Italian.

"Peter, get down off the van!" the brunette was yelling. "We're only renting those! Lee, what did I say about the fireworks?! Sam, no more snowmen! Raivis, control your friend!" The flock sweatdropped as the Italian's ranting did absolutely nothing to control the children.

Lily ran up to her brother to show him how she'd cleaned the rifle and pointed to a pile of smoking robot corpses.

"Big bruder! I shot down all those," she said proudly. The Swiss man ruffled her hair fondly.

"Good girl. How about we go out to dinner later?" he said. The little girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But big bruder, you hate spending money," she stated. The flock and Vash sweatdropped.

"I-it's a special occasion, okay?" he stammered, trying to recover what little dignity he had left. The girl just beamed at him. Romano seemed to notice the flock was there and whirled around to glare at them.

"It's about time you brats got here!" he yelled. "I've been watching these kids and… wait." He noticed the other countries weren't with the flock. "What happened?" he asked, face uncharacteristically serious.

"We came to get back up. We're trying to trap the scientists in the school until the authorities arrive," Max announced.

"Yeah!" Nudge exclaimed. "There are all these robots just charging in huge hangars and stuff!"

"I hear lots of explosions," Iggy muttered, tilting his head toward the school.

"There's this huge gaping hole in the wall we're supposed to defend!" Gazzy announced enthusiastically.

"And the main entrance is open," Angel finished. Romano just stared at them for a minute.

"What are we wasting time here for then?!" he yelled, startling everyone. "Come on, brats!" he yelled at the children, who dropped what they were doing and began running towards the building.

Lily skipped back up to her brother. "Big bruder," she began, eyes wide and innocent. "What does f*** ***** ***** mean?" Vash stared. The flock stared. Even the birds seemed shocked, the trees quiet for once.

"Where did you learn that?" Vash asked faintly.

"From Romano," Lily replied sweetly. "He said 'f*** ***** ***** because you all ******* **** ****' and a lot of other words I can't remember."

Switzerland's face drained of color for a split second before turning red with anger. "ROMANO!" he yelled, unholstering his rifle to chase after the now sprinting Italian. Lily skipped behind him at a slower pace, waving to the flock as she left.

Max glanced at Fang, Iggy and Gazzy who were doubled over with laughter and Nudge and Angel both giggled behind their hands. Max sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. This was going to be one heck of a rescue mission.

~~~~~The Roof/Director POV~~~~~

The Director was sweating as she finished climbing the last few steps to the roof.

"This way, ma'am," her bodyguard announced, leading her to the chopper.

Out of nowhere, there was a clanging sound of metal against metal. The Director whirled around to see the robots were on the ground, metal skulls open and sparking. A thwacking sound behind her made her whirl back to see her body guards crumpled on the pavement.

"Leaving so soon?" came a voice from the chopper. Her eyes darted to the chopper, but no one was in sight.

"That's not very nice, da?" A different voice echoed from the chopper as well. The director's eyes searched, but she saw no person in the cockpit.

"Up here," the first voice taunted in a very sing-song fashion. Her eyes traveled upwards and she saw two men sitting on the helicopters blades. One had blonde hair, glasses, a bomber's jacket and a smirk. The other a trench coat and scarf and was also smiling, but what really drew her attention was the large metal water pipe in his hand.

"I know who you both are," she said in what she hoped was a confident tone. "You're Alfred Jones and Ivan Braginsky." She hoped to throw them off by showing how informed she was. To her dismay, it only seemed to backfire.

"Very good," the Russian man said in a condescending tone.

"I know all about you!" The Director blundered on.

"I doubt that," Alfred snorted. "I'll show you just how little you know." he hopped off the blade he was sitting on and bent it backwards using his hands. The Director felt her jaw drop. Her mind raced.

'That's not possible,' she ranted in her mind. 'I know I heard they could bend titanium, but to see it in person…' Despite her current situation, she felt the endless possibilities entering her mind. She be promoted in the School…maybe even be made the head! She could run the entire corporation! Advancements in science and experimentation! Excitement coursed through her veins as she was lost in thought.

"Uh oh~" Alfred hummed, staring at the Director, whose eyes had glazed over. "Someone's gone off to la-la land." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Looks like someone needs a wakeup call, da?" Ivan said, hopping off his own helicopter blade and driving his pipe through the roof of the helicopter. His was forced through the metal and glass shell of the copter and smashed the vessel's controls to bits. He removed his pipe and hopped off the roof of the copter.

"Guess that won't be going anywhere for a while," Alfred beamed good-naturedly as the Director stared at the now non-functioning chopper in disbelief.

"Da," Ivan agreed. "But what about her?" he pointed at the frozen woman. The Director unfroze from her state of shock and took off back down the stairs, heels clicking frantically. Alfred shrugged.

"Eh, let her run. She won't get far," was all the Director heard before she reached the bottom of the stairs.

~~~~~Conference Room/Country POV~~~~~

"Estonia you, like, totally know what you're doing, right?" Poland asked.

"Lay off him, Poland," Lithuania said, trying to restrain his friend. "You're blocking the screen."

"Like, ohmigosh, sorry!" Poland apologized, backing off. Estonia sighed as he focused on the mission, yet again.

"What's going on now?" Taiwan asked, trying to make sense of the images on screen. There were a lot of squares and blinking red and blue dots.

"Well," Estonia began. "The red dots are the countries." He pointed at a specific cluster of dots. "That group is Scotland, Ireland, Netherlands, Spain and Austria, all in some kind of argument."

"So how do we know where they are?" she asked.

"Austria and Spain both went in with earpieces that had tracking devices with them, and they report that the other three are there and managed to give them some listening devices, so I added those dots," Estonia replied.

"So, like, what's the plan now?" Poland asked, trying to understand the layout.

"The countries and flock are currently in the process of sealing off the exits, that's why the red dots are all spread out."

"And the blue dots?" Lithuania asked. "They aren't moving."

"No, they aren't," Estonia replied. "That represents all the incapacitated individuals we've found."

"But that gold dot is moving da ze!" South Korea butted in, pointing at a large gold dot rapidly moving across the screen.

"Ah, yes," Estonia said. "Russia managed to get a tracker on that one. That's the Director." The countries all grinned as the gold dot frantically zipped across the screen.

"Wow…" Taiwan said, smiling. "Look at all the red dots going after it."

**A/N: Oh my gog, is the plot actually going somewhere?! Oh my gog! :O Wow, thank goodness that writer's block just evaporated spontaneously...**

**Anyways, this was a really fun chapter to write because I kind of just like... coughed up a plot that didn't suck in one sitting. I feel so accomplished. :D **

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys make me happy to write and want to crank out chapters faster~**

**Please keep reviewing so I can be a better author! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21: Rock Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Hetalia or any of the songs.**

Chapter 21: Rock Music

~~~~~Hallways/Director POV~~~~~

'This was not going according to plan at all. The higher ups would be furious,' the director mentally panicked as her expensive heels clicked down the hallways. She turned a sharp right, hoping she was nearing the main exit. 'It's two lefts and a right…no, two rights and a left. Right, left, right?' her confused thoughts jumbled together. She almost let out a scream of frustration. It felt like she'd been going in circles for hours.

"The tunnels aren't an option," she muttered to herself. "The helicopter is destroyed and all of the exits are blocked…" She stiffened as she heard the sound of another pair of shoes distantly following her. The director quickened her pace.

"Ah think she went tha' way!" A rough sounding, Scottish-accented voice yelled.

"Tha's wha' ya said bout th' las' three halls," an angry Irish accent responded.

"But ah know ah'm righ' this time!" The director considered ditching her shoes as she all but sprinted down the corridor in a futile attempt to lose her pursuers.

~~~~~Main Entrance/Flock POV~~~~~

"My turn!" Gazzy yelled excitedly, flapping for altitude and dive-bombing yet another poor, unsuspecting scientist. The man only had time to look around confusedly for a split second before the eight-year old planted both his feet squarely into the middle of his back. The white coat went down hard, groaning in pain.

Gazzy jumped off him as Max and Fang swooped in to seize the scientists under his armpits and drag him over to the makeshift pen they had begun. Nudge turned around to them excitedly as she tied the scientist up.

"That's number ten!" she announced, shoving the unfortunate scientist over towards where his colleagues were. Fang shook his head.

"Man, I thought these guys were supposed to be smart," he smirked. Max shrugged and grinned.

"Well, I think our friends are herding them all out this way," she stated, examining their captives. "Karmic justice, if you ask me."

"Ooh, another one!" Max, Fang and Nudge turned at the sound of Gazzy's voice, only to see him hovering high in the air with Iggy and Angel.

"No fair, Gazzy!" Angel pouted. "You got the last one!"

"I haven't had a turn yet!" Iggy protested, crossing his arms.

"Fiiiiiiine," Gazzy said in a long-suffering tone. Angel immediately brightened.

The scientist was just exiting the door when he was hit with two hundred pounds of mutant bird kid.

"Iggy!" Angel whined, jumping back. "It was MY turn!" Iggy pretended not to hear her protests and dusted himself off, grinning slightly. "I know you hear me! You're blind, not deaf!"

"Ow! Okay, okay! Don't screech in my ear like that!" he complained. Angel just let out a huff of annoyance.

Max turned to Fang. "Any sign of Her Royal Pain in the Ass?" Fang's lips quirked upwards.

"No," he admitted. "But it won't be long…"

"Yeah!" Nudge butted in. "I think Arthur said she'd be here soon!"

~~~~~Conference Room/Country POV~~~~~

"So, like, what's going on now?" Poland asked, examining his nails with a bored expression.

"We've finally managed to flush out most of the scientists," Estonia replied, staring intently at the screen.

"Yeah, there's lots of blue blips outside!" Taiwan exclaimed, pointing at the images.

"This is so totally booooring," Poland groaned. "I, like, totally thought this would be over already!"

"The director is going down hallways that we hadn't anticipated," Lithuania tried to explain. "Either she's trying to throw us off, or she's lost…"

"I'm totally betting on the latter," Poland said, rolling his eyes.

"Aniki will get her, da ze~!" South Korea proclaimed confidently.

"Looks like we'll just have to point her in the right direction," Estonia muttered, pulling on his headset.

~~~~~Back of the van/Scientist POV~~~~~

"Next!" the brunette Italian yelled, opening the doors to the back of the van. A blonde ten-year old and an Asian teenager guided one of the scientists from the bird kids to the van doors. "Hurry up, brats," the Italian muttered.

"Shut up, stupid jerk!" the blonde boy yelled back, shoving the scientist towards the grumpy Italian.

"Watch your mouth!" the brunette growled, hauling the scientist into their make-shift interrogation chamber. The scientist hesitantly climbed in, not quite sure what to think, and found that the only people there was the Italian, a dark haired, bored looking teenager and a young blonde girl with a purple hair bow.

"Is this it?" the scientist asked, incredulously.

"Sit," the brunette snapped, pointing to a chair. The scientist raised an eyebrow, but reconsidered making a snide remark when he saw the dual pistols at the Italian's hips. Instantly, he was frozen to the chair.

"This is boring!" the dark haired teen announced, going back to crossing his arms.

"Oh, shut up, brat!" the brunette muttered, massaging his temples. "We need to start the interrogation." The scientist braced himself as he waited for the brunette to begin questioning him in a, no-doubt, profanity laced manner. Contrary to his expectations, the blonde girl skipped forward instead.

"Mister, what's your name and what can you tell us about these experiments?" she asked sweetly, innocent eyes staring up at him.

He looked down on her with a condescending air, waiting for the punch line, and couldn't bite back the sarcastic remark that rose to his lips. "Isn't it a little past your bed time?" he mocked.

Suddenly, there was a sharp bang and the scientist jerked involuntarily, almost having a heart attack and squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them slowly, he saw the blonde girl had a handgun pointed at the roof of the van, barrel still smoking, and a small beam of light filtering through the newly created hole in the metal roof. The scientist felt his blood run cold and sweat trickle down his back. The blonde girl continued to smile as if she was not holding a dangerous weapon and acting like she could do some serious damage with it.

"Mister, it's very early in the evening; a good few hours before my bed time," she beamed lowering her gun to her side. But then her expression seemed to darken slightly, causing the scientist to shrink into himself. "Unfortunately, my patience gives out well before that hour will come. It would be greatly appreciated if you cooperated with us." The brunette and black haired men smirked at one another as the scientist gulped nervously.

The Italian leaned towards the scientist and whispered loudly, "I think you should do as she says."

~~~~~Hallways/Country POV~~~~~

"She's coming…hallway…close…you," Estonia's garbled voice crackled through Austria's listening device. He sighed. Because of his ability, technology that produced sound tended to malfunction around him. It was really a pain as it prevented him from owning an iPod or any other device like it.

"Why this hallway?" Austria complained. Hungary, who was standing next to him, rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"Oh, come on," she muttered, glaring at the Austrian. He seemed to wilt a little under her gaze, but maintained his irritated disposition. "You only have to play it for a few minutes," she said unsympathetically.

"You know I hate rock music!" he pleaded with the Hungarian woman. She was having none of it.

"Roderich! You know that's the only thing powerful enough!" she reasoned. "Your classical compositions aren't going to cut it here!" The man continued to bemoan his plight, though he knew she had a point, as Hungary rolled her eyes.

"Ten feet…!" Estonia's voice blasted over their headsets.

"Do it!" Hungary yelled, her patience finally snapped. Austria rolled his eyes but sent out a wall of sound down the hallway.

"_With a thousand lies and a good disguise/ hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes/ when you walk away, nothing more to say/ see the lightning in your eyes/ see 'em runnin' for their lives…_" the song blared.

Hungary raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know you listened to The Offspring," she said, genuinely surprised and a bit impressed. Austria sighed in annoyance.

"Gilbert left his CD in my car and I thought it was my Beethoven CD," he muttered. "I couldn't get it out because I had to keep my eyes on the road."

Hungary grinned. "Well, keep it up!" she urged. Austria pushed up his glasses and let out another sigh before raising his hand again.

~~~~~Hallways/Director POV~~~~~

The Director had been about to make a right turn when suddenly…

_"Love, give me love, give me love, I don't need it/ but I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it/ in a bag, in a box, put an X on the floor/ give me more, give me more, give me more/ shut up and sing it with me!"_

She was knocked off her feet by the sheer force of the sound waves. 'What on earth?' she thought as her body was shoved in the other direction. She sent a nervous glance over her shoulder towards the hallway before scurrying off in the other direction.

~~~~~Hallways/Country POV~~~~~

"She's headed your way," Estonia's voice crackled over the headsets.

"Got it, aru!" China said cheerfully, readying himself. Indeed, he could already hear the clicking footsteps rushing his direction. Soon, the woman herself came into view and China felt a large smile cross his face. "Nice to see you again, aru!"

She was out of breath, but at the sight of the Asian man her eyes widened and she attempted to rush past him. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his wok pot to prevent her from proceeding.

"Not so fast!" he grinned, forcing her backwards to the hallway she'd just come from. "We aren't so nice as to let you escape! You're going to complete this whole maze, aru," he exclaimed.

"What maze?" The director asked fearfully.

"Well, you can consider me checkpoint number one!" China said cheerfully. He rushed forward and, with a sweep of his pot, sent the director tumbling down the halls. "The exit is the main entrance, aru!" he called after her.

~~~~~Hallways/Director POV~~~~~

Never, in all her years, had she ever been treated so roughly. The Director curled her lip in disgust. What had that Asian man been talking about? Checkpoints? She snorted. Like hell she'd run through a maze like some caged rat. She knew exactly where she was going and where the exit was.

She confidently continued down the hallway, attempting to banish negative thoughts that crept into her mind. Further down, she spotted a blue square stuck to the wall, and as she got closer she realized it was a sticky note. She squinted to make out the handwriting.

"Checkpoint 2?" she muttered to herself.

"Ohonhon~ That's right mademoiselle!" She whirled to see the Frenchman behind her. "I am your guide in the right direction." He winked. "You need to go down that hallway over there." He pointed to the hallway over his shoulder. The Director gritted her teeth.

"Do you think I'll seriously just go wherever you want me too?" she snarled, only to find a VERY sharp sword point inches from her chest.

"Alas," the blonde smirked. "It appears you have no say in the matter." The Director attempted to gather what was left of her dignity and trudged down the hallway, the Frenchman beaming after her. "Au revoir! Give my regards to mon ami, who's waiting for you!"

~~~~~Outside/Flock POV~~~~~

"When is she going to get here?" Nudge groaned. "It's been forever!" Max ruffled her hair.

"Patience, Nudge. Good things come to those who wait," Max said, attempting to sound knowledgeable. Nudge just rolled her eyes in return.

"Footsteps," Iggy muttered, putting the flock on alert. He strained his ears. "Heavy footfalls. Probably male. In a hurry."

"Another scientist," Angel muttered. Gazzy grinned and flew up over the doorway.

"This way!" he yelled in a perfect imitation of the voice of a scientist they had captured earlier. "The doors are unlocked!" The footsteps hesitated and then headed in the direction of the doors.

The glass doors burst open, revealing a very confused scientist who was bent over with exhaustion just before Gazzy landed on him, knocking what breath he possessed from his body.

"Touchdown!" Gazzy yelled in an announcer's voice while slapping high fives with Iggy. The rest of the flock grinned at the eight-year old's antics. Iggy's head perked up again.

"More footsteps," he muttered. "Female, high heels…" his grin grew. "Probably wearing horridly expensive clothing and acting like she has a pole up her butt." The flock all grinned at that.

~~~~~Hallways/Director POV~~~~~

"Hola y bienvenidos to checkpoint 3!" a heavily accented voice exclaimed cheerfully. The Director looked the man up and down to examine his tan complexion and very dangerous looking battle axe. "You need to go down that hallway!" The Spanish man pointed to his right.

The Director decided no good would come from arguing with the man and started to turn the corner, eyeing his axe cautiously. He grinned at her. "Rapido!" he urged. "Wouldn't want to miss all the fun, would we? Claro que no!" She quickly walked away, wondering if the man had a few screws loose.

~~~~~Conference Room/Country POV~~~~~

"Oh, she's almost to the outside!" Taiwan exclaimed, getting closer to the screen.

"Yes," Estonia agreed, leaning back tiredly. He rubbed his eyes that were dry from watching the monitors for so long.

"Maybe you should go rest for a little bit," Lithuania said, worriedly. "You've been at it for a while." Estonia just shook his head.

"Thanks for your concern, but I have to see this through to the end," he smiled weakly. Lithuania just nodded to show he understood.

"So, like, what's next?" Poland asked.

"Well, she has one more checkpoint and then we can arrest her," Estonia said.

"Great," Poland replied, twirling some of his hair around his finger. "Then she can be charged for that horrible fashion disaster she's committing."

~~~~~Hallways/Director POV~~~~~

"That way." The Director just stared at the tall blonde who had glared at her and pointed her down a hallway without any greetings whatsoever. It made her blood boil, but she walked past him with upturned nose.

"The nerve of some people," she muttered as she walked past, loud enough so that the blonde would hear.

"I'm glad m' wife's not like her," she heard him grunt as she headed down the hallway. She felt oddly offended.

~~~~~Main Entrance/Flock POV~~~~~

"Concentration, sixty-four, no repeats, or hesitation," Nudge and Angel sang as they played the game.

"I'll go first," Angel said.

"I'll follow," Nudge responded.

"Category is…" they stalled, looking at the other flock members for help.

"Weapons!" Gazzy yelled, a smile plastered on his face.

"No!" Nudge yelled, wrinkling her nose.

"How about descriptions?" Max said, bored.

"Descriptions," Angel nodded, returning to the game. "Tall."

"Pretty."

"Strong."

"Sharp."

The rest of the flock half-listened, half-daydreamed as they continued waiting.

"Graceful."

"Metallic."

Iggy nodded towards the door, indicating that the Director was getting closer. Nudge and Angel grinned.

"Evil."

"Rude."

"Unfashionable."

"Inhumane."

Now all flock members could hear her footsteps.

"Close."

"Tangible."

The Director burst out through the doors and stared wide-eyed at the flock. Nudge and Angel clapped their hands together one last time and spoke in unison.

"Trapped."

**A/N: Yeah, yeah this chapter was kind of short... sorry about that, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger... perhaps the final cliffhanger! *gasp* is the story actually ending?! Oh my gog! No way! So, I guess all good things must end eventually... though I want to hear your opinions.**

**Oh yeah, the songs are "You're gonna go far, kid" by The Offspring and "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance. I don't own the songs, but you should check them out ;3**

**Anyways, please review to tell me if you have any ideas for what should happen next or just what you think of this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past! Y'all are awesome sauce! :D**


	22. Chapter 22: That's all, folks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 22: That's all, folks

~~~~~Main Entrance/Director POV~~~~~

The flock members grinned as the Director staggered to a stop right in front of them, eyes wide with shock. She turned to go back inside, only to find that the doors weren't budging. Antonio smiled and waved at her as he strode away from the entrance, leaving her to slowly turn around and face the birdkids.

"Took her forever to get here," Gazzy smirked.

"That's probably because she's out of shape," Iggy snorted, sightless gaze leveled at the Director.

"Y-you can't do this!" the woman stuttered, eyes darting around for a chance to escape.

"Why not?" Fang drawled, looking at her with utter indifference.

"B-because…" The woman looked at a loss for words until an idea apparently struck her. "I have connections!" she announced more confidently. "You may be able to arrest me, but there's no way they'll let me stay in jail!"

Max rolled her eyes. "No corporation's going to want to be associated with you once the world hears how you've been running illegal human experimentation and breaking virtually every law in existence."

"That would, like, totally be bad for their sales, right?" Nudge said in a bored tone, examining her nails.

"Not to mention all the data we've pulled from your computer," Angel said, staring at her oddly.

"Th-that's impossible!" The Director said, mind racing. "We had top of the line security on all our files! You're bluffing!"

"No, we aren't," Max said, glaring down at the woman. "Believe it or not, we have some very important connections as well and they are more than capable of hacking your computers."

"Like who?" she asked, trying and failing to keep the curiosity and desperation from her voice.

"What was his name?" Max asked, turning to the other members. Fang, Iggy and Gazzy all shrugged, but Nudge was frowning in concentration.

"I remember Feliks was on good terms with him. His name was… Eduard?" she muttered.

The Director felt her heart plummet. After working with many shady corporations to form her laboratory, she had heard of Eduard, an Estonian genius who was capable of hacking any computer system in existence. The people she'd talked to had raved of his talent, claiming that his abilities were almost supernatural. The flock members noticed her discomfort as they all began grinning widely.

"I didn't know Eduard was so famous," Nudge giggled.

"Maybe you should ask for his autograph," Fang teased as Nudge stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyways," Max began, smothering the smile that threatened to creep onto her face. "What should we do with her?"

~~~~~Conference Room/Country POV~~~~~

"Kesesese the kids have at the main entrance," Prussia's voice crackled over the headsets.

"I'll dispatch some officers shortly," Estonia replied, pressing a button to alert the Canadian law enforcement that he had some information for them.

"Good job," Lithuania said, smiling slightly. Estonia rubbed his eyes and responded with his own tired smile.

"So,like," Poland muttered, getting closer to the screen. "Is it really over then?" He frowned at all the red dots surrounding the gold one.

"I'd say so," Taiwan hummed, making sure there was no way the Director could escape from the flock.

"Aniki saved the day, da ze~!" South Korea cheered loudly. All of the other countries winced and Taiwan hit the nation over the head.

"Keep your voice down!" she growled.

"That hurt!" South Korea whined, clutching at his head.

Taiwan rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a baby."

"Should we call the others back?" Lithuania wondered, turning away from the bickering countries. Estonia nodded hesitantly.

"As soon as she's arrested, I'll arrange a flight back."

~~~~~The Next Day/Flock POV~~~~~

"And so, in recognition of all they've done for us, we've decided to host a small party for the flock," Ludwig announced in front of the other delegates. The other countries cheered their approval.

The flock glanced around nervously, hesitant smiles on their face. They weren't really used to being the center of attention and it was quite unnerving to have so many people staring at them. Truth be told, they'd rather be back in the states at a fast food place than in Canada with all these delegates.

They were startled when a young woman with blonde hair approached them and threw her arms around them in a hug. When she released them, she was sobbing slightly, making them even more uncomfortable.

"Th-thank you so much," she gasped out between sobs. "I-I'm so g-glad…" she trailed off.

"What did we do?" Gazzy whisper/asked Iggy. The blind bird kid shrugged, completely at a loss.

Antonio sidled up next to the woman and wrapped his arm around her in a familiar manner and laughed at how hard she was crying. "You're so emotional, Bella," he grinned, earning himself a kick to the vital regions. The flock winced as he doubled over in pain.

"I'm a girl and that STILL hurt to watch," Nudge muttered, glancing at Antonio with sympathy. The boys warily edged away from the woman, who was no longer sobbing, as if she might suddenly decide to attack them next.

Antonio grinned weakly at the flock, trying to straighten up and moving a noticeable distance away from Bella. "Anyways," he managed to explain through clenched teeth. "Bella… just wanted… to thank you guys… for saving her brother." He then staggered off to recover.

"You're welcome," Max started hesitantly, but we didn't really save your brother. "Didn't Matthew do that?"

"Who?" Bella asked, wiping her eyes.

"Uh, he was the representation of Canada, right?" Fang muttered. Bella's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, yes! I already talked to him, but still it wouldn't have been possible to save Lars unless we'd found you."

"Well, I'm glad something good came out of being kidnapped then," Max said, slighty unsure of how to respond.

Bella flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, that's not what I meant!" she said, shaking her head and waving her arms. "I just-"

"Don't worry, we understand," Angel beamed up at her. Bella sighed in relief.

"So which one was your brother again?" Gazzy asked, earning him an elbow from Nudge. "Ow!"

Bella giggled and turned to wave over her brother. "I'm sure you all weren't properly introduced given the circumstances." Gazzy's jaw dropped as the tall man he'd seen outlined in the low lighting in the lab stood before him.

"Woah! How'd you get so tall?" he asked, eyes widening in awe. The man just shrugged as Bella looked up at him.

"This is my brother, Lars. He's also the physical embodiment of Netherlands," she said, grabbing her brother's arm. Lars nodded to the flock, looking rather uncomfortable. Bella sighed. "Be more social," she encouraged. Lars shifted nervously.

"Thanks," he muttered, looking like he'd be anywhere but there. Bella just rolled her eyes and began pushing her brother away.

"Really?" they heard her ask as the pair faded into the crowd.

"I know that the tall guy was Netherlands, but who was the girl?" Nudge asked.

"Oh, her?" the flock each jumped a foot in the air as they heard the British accent behind them.

"Arthur!" Nudge yelped. "How long have you been listening?"

"I just walked up to give you my own thanks," he said, looking a little miffed. "I am a proper gentleman and therefore I don't eavesdrop on other's conversations."

"But you know who she was, right?" Max asked, searching the crowd for the blonde girl who'd been referred to as 'Bella'

Arthur grinned. "Of course. That was Bella, the physical embodiment of Belgium and Lar's sister. They're very close."

"So what did you come to talk to us about?" Angel asked, innocent eyes staring up at the British man.

"Ah, yes," he muttered, suddenly remembering. "I came to thank you for finding my brothers. No matter how much of an ass they are, they're still family."

"You're welcome, even though we didn't really do that much," Max replied.

"I assure you, you did plenty," Arthur stated. "My brothers had gone missing and we'd assumed they were just causing trouble somewhere else and ditching the conferences as per usual. We never would've guessed they'd been kidnapped. Also, you all helped us put that woman behind bars. You did the entire world a favor."

"But there's still more of them out there," Max frowned.

"Indeed," Arthur replied. "And we'll deal with them in time, but for now, perhaps you all should try and enjoy the party. Just remember to stay away from Gilbert once he gets together with Francis and Antonio and they start drinking…" He trailed off. "In fact, I should make sure that doesn't happen. Excuse me," he muttered, hurrying away.

"Well guys," Max said, turning to the flock members. "I guess we should take his advice and try to enjoy this party."

"Yes!" Gazzy said, pumping his fist in the air. He turned to Iggy. "Race you to the snack table!"

"You're on!" Iggy grinned.

"I need to talk to Feliks," Nudge state, striding off into the crowd. Angel told Max that she would be looking for the other kids and skipped off to the corner of the room where Peter, Lily and Raivis were waving to her.

"This is fun, huh?" Max said, grinning at Fang's obvious discomfort. He gave her a look that said he was not amused. "Oh, lighten up," Max said, leaving to talk with Elizabeta. Fang just frowned and started off in an aimless direction, hoping to find the bathroom and hide out there for the rest of the evening.

~~~~~With Gazzy and Iggy~~~~~

When the two arrived at the table, panting and out of breath, they saw someone was already chowing down on the snacks. The person looked up and grinned at them.

"Yo, guys!" Alfred beamed. "They have some awesome food here!"

"Heck yeah!" Gazzy said, immediately diving into the desserts. Iggy grinned, following the sound of the younger one's voice, and stuffed some of the bite sized sandwiches in his mouth. He lifted his head as he heard a soft sigh behind him.

"Alfred, what kind of example are you setting for the younger ones?" The voice, who Iggy recognized as Matthew's, scolded.

"Aw, lay off Mattie!" Alfred whined. Gazzy looked up from the desserts, swallowing the vast quantity of food in his mouth.

"Hey, you're Canada, right?" he grinned. The country smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks for saving our butts back there," Gazzy continued.

"I-It was nothing…" Matthew muttered, burying his face in his polar bear's fur.

"Whattaya mean 'It was nothing'?" Alfred protested. "You were a real hero Mattie!" Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother, but continued smiling for the rest of the night.

~~~~~With Nudge~~~~~

"So, like, what do you think the next trend will be?" Feliks asked seriously. Nudge tapped a finger on her chin and thought for a second.

"Perhaps zig zags?" she said. "I know they can be tacky if worn wrong, but I get a feeling that some people can pull it off." Feliks seemed to consider this.

"It really depends on the design, color and, of course, the personality of whoever is wearing it," he agreed.

"That's true," Nudge said, biting her lip. "I also see that longer, but lightweight dresses are in fashion."

"I love those!" Feliks said excitedly. "The bright, bold colors are fantastic for summer wear!" Nudge nodded feverishly.

"You guys look like you're having fun," Toris said, walking up to them. They both beamed at him.

"Feliks, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked. The other grinned.

"I do believe so."

"Total makeover!" they both squealed, facing the confused Lithuanian.

"Wait," Toris managed to say as the two grabbed him under his arms and dragged him from the conference room. "Eduard, help me!" he yelled.

"I know better than to fight them," the Estonian called back apologetically. "Good luck!"

~~~~~With Angel~~~~~

"It's good to see you guys again," Angel grinned at the other kids. Peter was beaming and Lily smiled shyly. Raivis was trying hard to go unnoticed, but he looked happy.

"I'm glad you're safe now, Angel," Lily said. "I was about to ask my bruder if I could go help you. We were worried."

"Yeah, and that stupid Italian kept yelling at us!" Peter muttered, crossing his arms. Angel giggled. "Anyways, why don't we play a game or something?"

"Like what?" Angel asked curiously. Peter turned to Lily for help.

"How about we play the sylladex game?" Lily suggested. Peter brightened and seemed to pull four cards out of thin air, handing one to each kid.

"How do you play?" Angel asked, glancing over the card.

"Well," Peter began, grabbing a pie from the snack table. "It's kind of like Russian Roulette, but without anyone dying." He grabbed Raivis' card and dropped the pie into it. Angel's eyes widened when the pie didn't splatter on the card, but instead seemed to be absorbed into it, a picture of the pie showing up on the card's surface.

"This is how it works," Lily explained pulling out an egg timer. "We close our eyes and pass the cards around until the timer is up and then the person who ends up with the pie card gets a nasty surprise. Ready?" She set the timer for a minute. "Go!"

The kids began hurriedly passing the cards around. As soon as the timer dinged, Angel opened her eyes and looked down at the card to see the pie card in her hands. She was confused for a minute, but shrieked and ducked when the pie flew out of the card, straight for her face.

The pie soared over her head and splattered on the person behind her. Angel's face flushed with embarrassment. Peter, however, was rolling on the ground with laughter and she could tell both Raivis and Lily were fighting back grins.

"What the hell?!" an enraged, distinctly Italian voice yelled from behind her. Angel flinched a bit.

"She got you good!" Peter wheezed as the Italian stomped up to the group. Ignoring the ranting going on, the boy gathered up all the sylladex cards and vanished them into thin air.

"You little brat!" Romano growled. "This shirt was expensive!" Peter rolled his eyes, only serving to further agitate the Italian.

"Whatever, jerk!" Peter said, sticking out his tongue.

"Why you-!" Spain was suddenly behind the Italian and restraining him before he did anything he regretted.

"Calm down, Lovi!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"I will not calm down! Let go of me, you stupid tomato bastard!" Romano roared, struggling futilely against the Spaniard. Angel couldn't help giggling at the sight.

~~~~~With Fang~~~~~

Fang had been chilling in the little lobby of the conference center that no one was really using. So far, no countries of flock member had really bothered him and he was content being by himself there.

Suddenly, a person burst into the lobby, locked the door behind them and dove into the janitor's supply closet. Fang was startled to see the figure was Sam, but didn't move from his spot on the couch. Sam looked up at him pleadingly.

"I'm NOT here," he whispered urgently, shutting himself in the closet.

Not a minute later Fang heard a pounding on the lobby door and winced at the loud voice that rang through the wood.

"SAM, I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT OF THERE I WILL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOUR ANCESTORS WILL FEEL IT!" Fang sighed and decided to defend the poor guy from an attack on his vital regions.

"Actually, it's just me in here. I needed to get away from all the noise," he yelled back through the door. He heard the pounding stop and then footsteps receded from the hallway. The supply closet door creaked open.

"Is she gone?" Sam asked warily. He let out a sigh of relief when Fang nodded. "Thanks, man. She was trying to get me to play truth or dare." The micronation rolled his eyes. "I should leave before he comes back."

"How are you going to get out the door without her seeing you?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam stared at the ground for a minute and then lifted his eyes to the window.

"Actually..." he began.

"You are not jumping out a window," Fang cut him off. The micronation frowned.

"What do you suggest then?" he huffed. Fang rolled his eyes and pointed to the air vent in the corner. Sam whined a bit, but eventually set to freezing the bolts and scrambled into the duct.

~~~~~With Max~~~~~

"So you're telling me that a frying pan is the most essential weapon?" Max said doubtfully.

"Of course!" Elizabeta replied eagerly. "It's a weapon and a thing to cook food on! All your needs in one handy tool!" Max nodded, seeing her logic.

"That makes sense. But wouldn't I give my flock brain damage if I did it too much?" she asked. The Hungarian thought a moment.

"That's true," Elizabeta muttered, looking a bit crestfallen. "It's too bad your flock doesn't heal as fast as that idiot." She glanced in Gilbert's direction.

"Anyways," Max said, switching topics. "You're sure that the Director will never be able to get out of jail?" Elizabeta grinned.

"With all the evidence we have, we could put her away for ten lifetimes," she snorted. Max felt relieved that she'd never have to deal with that horrible woman again.

"But you know," Max said, grabbing her soda from the table. "We'll probably have to put more people like her behind bars."

Elizabeta grinned. "When you do so, know that you'll have every country's support." Max couldn't help but smile at that.

~~~~~One year later~~~~~

"Antarctica, get a move on!" Arctic barked, shoving her twin forward. "We're late because YOU forgot to set the hotel alarm!" The other micronation groaned.

"But you wanted me to set it for four in the morning! Four! That should be illegal!" he complained.

"If we'd woken up at four, we wouldn't be late now!" Arctic raged as they approached the conference room. They burst through the beautiful mahogany doors as China glared at them.

"You're both late, aru," He scolded. "You were supposed to be here at six thirty to help set up!"

"We know," Arctic growled, punching Antarctica in the shoulder. The Chinese man sighed and told the twins to just make sure all the places had name cards.

"Is the powerpoint all lined up?" Arctic asked as the twins went around the table.

"Of course it is," Antarctica replied sleepily.

"And you called all the hotels?"

"Yes."

"And the people that provide lunch today?"

"Yes."

"Did you order extra for America?"

"Yes."

"Did you make sure that no alcohol will be within five feet of the conference?"

"Yes."

"Do you-?"

"Oh my gosh, yes to whatever you were about to ask me!" Antarctica yelled, throwing his hands up.

"I was just going to ask if you knew what time it was," Arctic said innocently, giggling at the exasperated groan she received.

"Alright so the representatives will be here soon," China said, walking up to them. "Once everyone is seated, you can start the slide show." The twins nodded.

Two hours and one hundred slides later, the conference was ready to take a break for lunch and resume in an hour. Arctic and Antarctica hurried down the stairs to the kitchen to help wheel the food up to the conference center.

"Are you sure you called them?" Arctic hissed under her breath. "They were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"I'm sure!" Antarctica defended himself. "They said that they wouldn't miss it!"

"They better show up soon," Arctic said grimly. "I don't think I'll survive another power point on beer and all its benefits." She shuddered.

The twins wheeled the food carts into the elevator and the doors were sliding shut when…

"HOLD IT!" a voice yelled, causing Antarctica to flinch and automatically stick his arm out to prevent the doors from closing. Ten seconds later, six bird kids had raced into the already crowded elevator, all out of breath.

"Sorry…" Max managed to gasp out. "You wouldn't believe… the traffic."

"I can't believe…" Nudge panted. "Your mom… wouldn't let us… fly here."

"We needed… to be… professional," Max stated, sounding like she didn't quite believe the words herself.

"Well you guys are just in time for lunch…" Antarctica said, staring at the group. All the flock members seemed to perk up instantaneously at the mention of food.

"Is that what's on the carts?" Gazzy asked, stomach rumbling loudly. Iggy sniffed the air.

"Pork dumplings, egg rolls, sweet and sour chicken," he muttered. The rest of the flock glanced at the carts expectantly.

"Oh no," Arctic glared at them. "You'll eat with everyone else." She positioned herself between the hungry flock and the food carts.

The doors mercifully slid open a few seconds later and the flock rushed out in hopes to eat early. They burst through the heavy wooden doors, surprising the delegates and immediately halting all conversations that were taking place.

"Er…" Max began, unsure how to diffuse the situation.

"FOOD'S HERE!" Arctic announced loudly, disrupting the growing awkward tension. Both delegates and flock whipped around to see the dark haired girl set out some dishes of steaming hot food. "Well?" she said, putting her hands on her hips and assuming an irritated expression. "Are you going to eat or not?"

After a moment's pause, the flock scattered to get their plates loaded with food and began chowing down, prompting the delegates to follow suit. Arthur made his way over to the flock members who were oblivious to his approach.

"If you don't mind me asking," he began, causing the flock to look up. "Why are you here?"

"Wurrr hurrr ta tlmfdgh aabompht de schmdfl!" Gazzy exclaimed, mouth full.

"Chew!" Max ordered, rolling her eyes at his lack of manners. "We'll talk about it later. We even have a power point."

Arthur nodded, grinning at the flock. "Right. Well, regardless, it's good to see you all again." He walked away from the flock, leaving them to inhale the rest of their plates. Lunch soon passed and the time came for the flock to speak.

"I bet most of you are wondering why we are here today," Max began, meeting the delegate's eyes. Some nodded in agreement. "I assure you, we have come with a very serious topic. Can we have our first slide?" She looked back at the twins expectantly.

"She said first slide!" Arctic whisper/yelled.

"I know!" Antarctica whispered back furiously. "The screen's frozen!"

"You did WHAT to the screen?!" Arctic screeched.

"Not that kind of frozen!" Antarctica said, rolling his eyes. "Like the image is frozen, not the computer."

"Well, fix it!" Arctic said, looking around the room nervously. A banging sound made her snap her eyes back to Antarctica. "STOP BUTTON MASHING THE KEYBOARD!" she yelled, not even trying to keep her voice down any more.

"Don't yell in my ear!" he whined. Most of the delegates had turned around to watch the twins bicker.

"Oh my gosh, give me the keyboard!" Arctic demanded, making a grab for the mouse.

"No!" Antarctica replied stubbornly, continuing to try and click frozen images on the screen. Arctic looked up at the monitor in dismay.

"Look, now you're just making random things pop up!" she yelled. The flock looked at the screen behind them, watching unrelated images pop up.

"Is that a picture of cheese?" Gazzy asked.

"That was from Vash's presentation," Nudge guessed.

"That's it!" The flock whirled around to see Arctic had her brother's head in a headlock. "I'm taking the damn keyboard!" She shoved her twin out of the way, sat down at the computer and opened the document. She grinned down at her brother who was lying on the floor muttering various four letter words. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He muttered something too low for the flock to hear that earned him a kick from Arctic to the vital regions.

"Uh, anyways," Max said, trying to regain the delegate's attention. "We came today to talk about the School." That got the entire room looking at her. Max couldn't help but grin as nervous excitement filled her body. She felt the entire flock's support behind her as she stepped up to the podium. "Since last year, this is what we've found…"

**A/N: Once upon a time, a young person decided to get a fanfiction account to celebrate their birthday. They weren't a particularly good writer, but they knew that by getting some constructive criticism they could only get better. Unexpectedly, one of their earliest fanfics was well-received. It was shocking. The author couldn't believe all the praise and kind words they received.**

**I would like to take a moment to say thank you to all of the people who have read this. Thank you for taking the time to review. Thank you for following/favoirting. Thank you for staying with me when I was a butt and going for so long without updating. Thank you. For everything. You have no idea how much your words meant to me.**

**Now that I have gotten my overly sappy feels out of the way... I must say, it's bitter sweet to finally complete this fic, since it was one of my first ones. Hopefully I have become a better and more engaging writer, or at least my attempts at writing were amusing. I loved writing this fanfic. Believe me, Arctic and Antarctica are two of my favorite OCs now upon completing this fic. I'm glad that some of you enjoy them, as I was worried that having OCs in a fic might scare people off. Perhaps it did.**

**I'm not trying to make this overly long and emotional (I hate being emotional), but I just hate saying goodbyes. They make me sad and want to curl up in the fetal position ( I know. So attractive.). That's why this chapter took me so long to write. I just wanted to end it properly and I had no idea how to do so. I hope it was up to your expectations. **

**Anyways, please leave a review on your way out and maybe you'll like a fanfic I write in the future. Thanks for everything once again.**

**~Blizzard96**


End file.
